The Request
by MetTheRealWorld
Summary: A young girl is freakishly transported from her home to the realm of Yugioh. What about her connection to ancient Egypt, what role does she have in that? Why are the Egyptian gods relavent to this. What will happen when her task is complete and will she get to see her newly made friends after?
1. How it Started

Cassie Blake was your average 16 year old sophomore in high school. She was known by most of her friends as CJ, just because there was always someone else in her class named Cassie. It would just make her teacher's lives easier, though they could just use her last name. It just works better for them if she went by CJ. She wasn't your typical high school student who did the bear minimum in any class. CJ was always taking the hardest class possible, and doing well in it. Rumored had it she could easily graduate a year early, and as the valedictorian. But she chose to graduate with her class.

She was also a talented musician, took as many music classes as it would fit into her schedule. Cassie could play any instrument you gave her, literally. It would sound like she's been playing for years. She played bass clarinet for marching band, concert band, wind ensemble (highest band class her high school offered.) as well as baritone saxophone for jazz band.

Cassie started her day like all other students who had a 7 am class, went to every one of her classes, talked to her friends, and after another 9 hour school day went home around 4:30 from marching band practice. Today seemed different from other days, well besides the fact that she had extra chores to do like picking up/dusting/vaccuming the dining room and kitchen for some sort of funeral party cuz her mom was allowing a friend of hers to use their house.

She knew today felt different, but couldn't explain what or why. Cassie finished moving some stuff in the dining room that needed to be placed in the living room when she noticed a strange figure in a bathrobe and a turban on his head standing in the hallway

"Who are you?" She asked.

The strange man walked into the bathroom and she ran towards him to get some answers. There was something familiar, something oddly familiar about this guy that Cassie couldnt place.

"Who are you?" She asked again

The guy looked at her once again, those blue eyes of his reminded Cassie... of... a ... guy... named *the narrator looks away and takes a long pause.* Shadi.

The strange man walked into the bathtub. Cassie couldnt take the silent treatment anymore from this guy and started running towards the guy, but only made it two feet before mysteriously passing out.


	2. Awake

I dont know, the story idea came to me while i was playing pokemon mystery dungeon. :/

So yeah hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked again before I tackled him and passed out before I got to him.

I dont know how much time had passed before I started to come around. But when I did come around I heard voices, voices I didn't know.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" one voice asked

"I dont know? Maybe. All I know is that I found her passed out right out side. Heat exhaustion? " Another voice said

_Who are these people?_ I thought while a slight groan escaped me.

"I think she's waking up." A third voice said

"Yugi get your grandpa, he should know?"

"Yeah, on it."

_Whats going on? What should be known?_ I heard the door open and close. _Why does his name seem so utterly familiar? Who the hell are all these people._ The door opened and closed again

I groaned one more time before opening my eyes. There's no way this could be a dream, not just some random vision. Its way to realistic for this to be fake. I sat up

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." The old man said.

"What happened?" I managed to say

"Yugi" He gestured to the boy with long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. "He found you passed out right outside."

"Thank you." I said

"No problem."

"Im Joey Wheeler." the blond said

"Tristan Taylor" The brunette said

"Tea Gardner" The girl said

_Oh god she's going to piss me off I can tell_ already

"Im Solomon, Yugi's grandpa, but you can call me grandpa. You're free to stay here as long as you need to sweetie."

"Im Cassie." I looked at grandpa. "Thank you."

"Where are you from?" Yugi asked

"California" I said

"Then why are you all the way in Domino?"

"I dont know. I dont even remember buying a plane ticket to come here or anything like that."

Grandpa got up and picked up a bag that was on the dresser and handed it to me.

"It was found with you."

Grandpa and everyone else walked out of the room to give me a few to myself, presumably to look through the bag. I dont even remember having a bag with me when I passed out. I opened the zipper and started pulling things out, some school ID, a school schedule, chap-stick and duel monsters cards. The ID card made no sense, it said I was a 16 year old sophomore named Cassie Blake at Domino high.

_When did I enroll here? Does it have something to do with that guy in the bathrobe?_

I picked up the schedule and there was a note on it Child starts Monday 5/20. I looked at some of the information thats on the schedule, it was pretty accurate with my personal information except for one, parent name. It said Solomon Muto.

_Grandpa my new guardian? What is all of this bullshit?_

"My child you have been brought here for a reason." This voice said.

I looked up to see a woman their, but this was no ordinary woman. It was a goddess of Egypt. Thank god I know my ancient Egypt stuff.

"Goddess what do you mean."

"My child please call me Ma'at. You have been brought here to help Yugi and his friends. But that is all I am allowed to say. Once Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle complete their destiny, you will return to your world."

"Okay Ma'at. I can do that."

"The paperwork in your bag will provide you with some cover in this world sense you dont technically belong in this world, but it will only be temporary."

"Ma'at?" I asked

"Yes child?"

"Why are you doing this, if i may ask. I was always taught that you were the goddess of truth, balance, order, law, morality and justice."

"The creator of light, Horakhty asked me to bring you to this world and look after you more or less speaking."

"Thank you." I bowed in respect.

"Young one I will see you soon, I must return to where I belong." She kissed the top of my head. "Goodbye"

She left and I sat back on the bed. Today was one hectic day. I started looking through the duel monsters deck that was in my bag. Pretty good cards I'll tell you that. 3 spell cards caught my attention, Poison of the Old Man, Meteor of Destruction and Ookazi. Just alone those three cards can cause 2600 in damage.

"Cassie?" Grandpa said coming in.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner in a few, so wash up and come down."

"Okay."

I did what he said and came down for dinner. Chicken, rice and veggies for dinner it wasn't that bad. It will have to work for the time being, cuz im stuck in this world for the time being.

"So Cassie?" Grandpa asked as he placed the food on the table

"Yes?"

"Sense you said you were from California, what did you do there?"

"Grandpa, you just don't ask that sort of thing." Yugi said

"Yug its okay. Besides from being a student, I took music."

"Sing or play something"

"Both" I said taking a bite.

"That's cool" Yugi said.

"What do you play, if I may ask?"

"Flute, Clarinet, Bass Clarinet, Baritone Saxophone, Alto, Saxophone, Tenor saxophone, percussion, trombone, guitar, and bass guitar."

"You are one talented girl. How did you find time to learn all of that?"

"Started playing guitar and piano when I was a kid, my dad taught me."

"Im jealous." Yugi said.

"That reminds me, your school for you missy."

"Awww." I whined

"Sorry Cassie, you have to. We'll have to get your uniform tonight. So you two finish eating so we can do that."

I was disappointed; I was hoping to get out of school for a few months. One the way over the store Yugi told me what the uniform would be, a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleated skirt.

"Ewwww." I made a face.

"Come on Cassie, it will only be for a few hours." Grandpa said.

"okay if you say so."

On our way home from the store grandpa brought up what I said earlier about me being able to sing. He started begging me to sing something, anything. Yugi joined in, now interested in me singing.

"Okay fine, the song is called Feeling Good by Muse."

Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
blossom in the trees you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

"Wow. You are good" Yugi said.

"I agree. Very pretty song."

"Thank you." I couldn't help it but blush a little.

We arrive back home and told to start getting ready for bed. Half an hour goes by and Yugi just came into my room to talk to me when he notices my deck.

"So you play?"

"Yeah? But theres no way I could beat you, you're the King of Games."

"How'd you know I was the king of Games? "

"I kinda noticed the trophies in your room, the one with the duel disk on it."

"Oh. So you want to duel me?"

"Sure, but go easy on me."

He runs out of the room to grab his deck and returns a minute later. I don't know why it took me this long to realize the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"What is it?" He asked

"Millennium puzzle?"

"Oh yeah. I got it when I was a kid. Took me 8 years."

"To build it." I accidently finished his sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I know my fair share of ancient Egypt stuff."

He smiled, he know I am a lot smarter than I look.

"How many items are there and name them"

"Puzzle, eye, necklace, rod, key, ring, scale and belt."

"Impressive." He paused for a minute. "Crap."

"What?"

"I forgot to introduce you to someone."

"Who?"

He put his hands on the puzzle and it started to glow. It was confusing me, but yet again I don't have a millennium item. Yugi did something, something I don't know how to explain. The guy opened his eyes and looked at me

"Oh my god." It hit me, who this stranger was. My eyes widened "King Yami. But how?"

"Hello Cassie." He let out a chuckle "Soul bound to the puzzle. How do you know me?"

"Took a class about Ancient Egypt. My teacher showed us pictures of hieroglyphics and you were on one of the pictures. She referred to you as the great King Yami."

"Yugi's right, you are very intelligent. So, you want to duel?" He smirked

"Go easy on me. No shadow magic." I pointed at him "Cuz that would be cheating with me. I cant use shadow magic like you."

"Fine." He chuckled once more.

"Lets duel." We both said at the same time.

Things were now starting to come back to me from watching season 2 of the anime; he has the Egyptian God Cards. Have to watch out for those and keep my mouth shut that these people are actually anime characters or something like that. Or is this stuff really all real.

"I'll start" I said placing 2 spell cards and one monster card in defense mode down.

Yami placed one card facedown and a monster card face down in defense mode. I placed one card in attack mode, Armored Lizard. I revealed my facedown monster card, Goblin Attack Force and attacked Yami's facedown monster. I was risking my monster and the possibility of a special ability. There was neither, didn't lose my monster or activate a special ability.

"I activate this, Pot of Greed." I picked up 2 more cards and showed them to Yami. "I activate the 2 cards I picked up, Ookazi and Meteor of Destruction. So you lose a total of 1800 life points. But that's not all, I also attack with my remaining monster, subtracting another 1500 points from you."

Now Yami's down to 700 life points, while I still had 4000. But I know Yugi always pulls something out when he's in a tight situation and wins.

"Impressive Cassie. 3300 life points in one turn. I draw and place this face down on the field. I also activate this, Card Destruction. So you have to discard your entire hand and draw the same amount of cards."

Several turns pass, Yami is down to 200 life points and I'm down to 2500. It was Yami's turn and was giving this look. I had a feeling he was going to summon a god card.

"I'll end my turn." Yami said

"I draw." I looked at my deck. "I activate this, Grave Robber. And you know what card I choose?"

"What?" His eyes widened

"Card Destruction. I may lose some good magic cards but I think you know."

"I wont be able to use the god cards."

"Wait you had all 3 in your hand?"

"Yes? How did you know?"

"Heart of the Cards. Something I've always gone by. Now I attack with my Gazelle on your face down monster." My monster was destroyed, revealing Giant Solider of Stone. "Damn it. Should of seen that coming."

"I sacrifice my solider so I can summon Curse of Dragon and attack"

"You activated my trap, Negate Attack. Protecting my life points."

"I end my turn."

"I draw, before I place any monster cards down, I activate this. Dark Hole. It destroys all monsters on the field. I place this down, Kuriboh and attack, reducing your life points to zero." "Wow it looks like you won Cassie." He smiled "Congrats. You earned it."

"Wow I beat the King of games? Were you really going easy on me?"

"No. I honestly gave it my all."

"Ha sure Yami. Or you just let me win."

"Maybe just a little."

"Go to bed now Cassie, we have class tomorrow." Yugi said,

"Yugi don't do that to me."

"Sorry Cassie."

"See you tomorrow Yug."

"Night."

* * *

Theres Chapter 2,

Cassie: I really beat the King of games

Yami: Yes you did.

You really would have used an Egyptian God card on her.

Yami: Yes. *Makes a serious face*

Insensitive bitch. So yeah Whats going to happen when Cassie goes to her first day at Domino High school? And why is Ma'at somehow tied in to this. *makes serious face*

Cassie: Yeah why is Ma'at brought up in this

You'll see in time. On another note, Please review? kinda want to know where to go with this, i have no idea right now -_-


	3. School

oh look Chapter. I was up till 11 writing this

Yami: Why? You know you have a meeting today

I know Yami. i was debating on some stuff for this chapter. So yeah here it is and enjoy

* * *

I didn't sleep well last night, and kept waking up every few hours. This is the fourth time I woke up tonight and really had it. I checked the time; it was only 6:10am.

"Fuck it. I'll just stay awake now." I muttered

20 minutes or so pass and I hear a knock on the door, it was grandpa. He was telling me it was time to get up for class and breakfast will be done soon.

"Okay. I'll be down soon" I said

_Cool first day of school_ I thought sarcastically and getting out of bed _I really don't want to deal with people. Or bitchy teachers for that matter_

About an hour later Yugi and I were on our way to school. I felt really stupid in the uniform and so wanting to punch the person responsible for making these the uniforms.

"Hey Yug." Joey said as we walked up to the group

"What about me Wheeler" I said

"Do I know you?"

"Im that random girl you met yesterday." I wanted to punch him

"Oh yeah, you're Cassie"

"Nice job Wheeler."

I noticed a guy with white hair standing with the group. I know I didn't meet him yesterday. I waived at him, and he hesitated, but waived back.

"Im Cassie."

"I'm Bakura."

"I like you" I hugged him. "You seem cool."

"Don't leave me." He said hugging me back.

"I wont leave you"

The bell rang and we all went to class. First class I had is band. I walked into the classroom and the teacher instantly sees me and knows im a new student.

"Are you Cassie?"

"Yes sir."

"What do you play."

"Anything you want me to play."

"Baritone Saxophone?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, pull down the one with a 4 on it. I'll be nice and give you one reed, but otherwise you'll have to buy your own."

"Thank you."

Class was really easy, playing three pieces, Pirates of the Caribbean themes, Inchon and Voodoo. After that I went to all of my other classes, with my last class being history. At least I wasn't alone in this class; Yugi, Joey, and Bakura were in my class.

Joey and I were dueling because the teacher wasn't going to do anything today. I was already kicking Joey's butt. There was this guy sitting right near us reading a book. He looked oddly familiar.

"Hey Yugi?" I said

"Yeah.?"

"I place this face down and attack, reducing your life points to zero. Umm whose that guy reading?"

"You don't know him?" Joey said

"Joey you have to remember that im not from here." I said.

"Seto Kaiba." Yugi said

"Oh THAT'S Kaiba. Rich ass bitch"

Kaiba looked up at me and I was death glaring him. He gets up and walks over to me. Something was up with him, or it was just him.

"Can I help you?"

"Whats it to you rich boy" I said.

"Wow you beat Wheeler?" He scoffs "Anyone can beat him"

"Watch it rich boy."

"Yeah I can beat your ass too if I want too."

"Fine, just to prove I can beat you."

"want to make things more interesting rich boy. I win, you give me one of your fancy duel disks. You win, I give up playing forever." I raised an eyebrow

"Fine, whatever. One less person I have to deal with." He pulled his deck out of his pocket.

"I'll start" I said placing 2 spell cards and one monster card in defense mode down.

Kaiba placed a few cards face down and a monster face down in defense mode. I placed one card in attack mode, Armored Lizard. I revealed my facedown monster card, Goblin Attack Force and attacked Yami's facedown monster. I was risking my monster and the possibility of a special ability. There was neither, didn't lose my monster or activate a special ability.

"I activate this, Pot of Greed." I picked up 2 more cards and showed them to Kaiba. "I activate the 2 cards I picked up, Ookazi and Meteor of Destruction. So you lose a total of 1800 life points. But that's not all, I also attack with my remaining monster, subtracting another 1500 points from you."

"Humph. You got lucky. For now. I play this, Lord of D. and activate this, Flute of Summoning Dragon."

"Shit."

"It allows me to summon 2 dragon monsters from my hand. And I play Blue Eyes White Dragon. I'll end my turn, just to prolong your suffering."

"I activate this, Dark Hole. I believe you know what this does." We placed all of our monsters in the graveyard. "I play this, 7 Colored Fish and attack, reducing your life points to zero."

Kaiba didn't activate any spell cards to protect him and lost the duel. I smirked, knowing I would get a duel disk now. Joey was in shock that some nobody beat Seto Kaiba, let alone a girl beating Kaiba.

"I'll have one of my men deliver it to your house tonight." Kaiba said walking away as the bell rang.

"How'd you do that." Joey said "I cant even do that."

"Right combination of Spell and Monster cards." I said grabbing my bag.

Yugi, Joey and I left class and caught up with Tea and Tristan. The 5 of us walked to Yugi's place.

"How was school?" Grandpa asked as we all walked in.

"Eh." We all said.

"Cassie? What about you?" He said

"Beat Seto Kaiba in a duel."

"You beat Kaiba?" Tristan said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tea said

"Don't really care about beating Kaiba."

Night comes, everyone has gone home and time for another crappy night of sleep. Im laying on my bed when a bright light appears, once the light dims sown some, I realize it's Ma'at.

"Hello Ma'at."

"Hello Cassie."

"What brings you here tonight?"

"Just making sure you're okay. It is my duty to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you. You know you were just here yesterday."

"Yes I know. There is one thing I forgot to mention to you. You are a guardian of a Millennium Item."

"What?" I was really confused

"Yes. That is another reason why you were brought here." She pulls out the Millennium Item from her bag and handed it to me. "It is known as the Millennium Belt. It once belonged to the Queen of Egypt. Cleo, wife of King Yami was the last queen to have it."

"Thank you."

"Be careful my child, you are very much needed in this world. It is your destiny to help the people here. I will be back soon."

"Goodbye." She disappeared.

The next day came and I was sitting in my writing and grammar class when my teacher says that there is a talent show next week and all of us had to be a part of it in order to pass the class.

"Really Mr. Pollock? Do we have to?" One student asked

"Yes. Unless you want to fail and repeat the class."

"Ugh" most of us said.

"Cassie, sense you're the new student. What are you going to do for the talent show."

"I umm. Im going to sing." I really hate being put on the spot like that.

"What song?"

"Um Starlight by Muse."

One week later, it was the night of the stupid talent show, I was the second to last to go. The guy a head of me was doing a guitar solo sort of thing and the guy after me was doing something with swords. Whoever is deemed the winner gets 500 bucks. No pressure, its just that my friends are watching.

"Next is, Cassie Blake preforming Starlight by Muse." The announcer said

I walked on stage to people clapping and went up to the mic. The music came on a second later.

Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

But I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

And I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold

The crowd stood up clapping. I know I don't sound like Matthew Bellamy, but they thought I did a good job. The announcer announced the next person and he performed. It would be 20 minutes before the winner would be announced.

"The winner is, Cassie Blake." The announcer said.

"What?" I screamed.

People started pushing me up to the stage to accept the prize or something like that. I didn't even think I was that good. The principal handed me the envelope with the prize money.

"Will you do an encore song?" The principal asked

"Uh sure?" I handed the person doing music my iPod.

"Whats the song?" the principal asked

"Overdrive by Monster Eats the Pilot" I smiled

Sayer

That your mind on overdrive

Kill

All the thoughts in your loaded mind

Tell me what we're doing here

Tell me why we're afraid to fear

Tell me what we're doing here

Tell me why we're afraid to fear

Sayer

That we're blind on the other side

Feel

All the moons on the lonely tide

Tell me what we're doing here

Tell me why we're afraid to fear

Tell me what we're doing here

Tell me why we're afraid of

Fear

Tell me what we're doing here all day

Hey yeah

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey yeah

Hey

Hey

Sayer

That our spines will grow like vines

Crawl

Back to me in your good time

Tell me what we're doing here

Tell me why we're afraid to fear

Tell me what we're doing here

Tell me why we're afraid of

Fear

Tell me what we're doing here all day

Hey yeah

Tell me what we're doing here all day

Hey yeah

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey yeah

Hey

Hey

Oh Yeah

Sayer

That your mind on overdrive

Kill

All the thoughts in your loaded mind

Tell me what we're doing here

Tell me why we're afraid to fear

Tell me what we're doing here

Tell me why we're afraid to fear

Tell me what we're doing here all day

Hey yeah

Tell me what we're doing here all day

Hey yeah

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey yeah

Hey

Hey

Oh yeah

I handed the microphone back to the principal and he thanked me for doing that. Grandpa, Yugi and the rest of the gang congratulated me on winning.

* * *

Starlight by Muse and Overdrive by Monster Eats the Pilot are actual songs. Thank you for everyone who is now following this. :D

Yami: That made her happy

*Kicks Yami out of the room* SHUT IT YAMI. So yeah please review? Say something that you like or want to see in the next chapters


	4. The Seal of Orichalcos

Oh look, it picks up in season 4. it took like 3 days to decide where i wanted to start. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Cassie's POV

After class I saw Yami leave school, I didn't know why. I knew for a fact that Yami never switches with Yugi at school. Joey, Tristan, Teá and I found Yami walking towards the Domino Museum.

"Theres something I need to do and it might be dangerous." Yami said.

"Pfft screw the danger." I said. "We're here no matter what. No matter the danger. No matter what it takes. We're your friends, we believe in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself. We've been through so much shit together. Now its time to blow this fucker down! "

"Nice speech Cass." Tristan said.

"I didn't want to put you in harm's way." Yami said

"We're a team" Teá said

"Yeah. Like I said fuck the danger. I know I just started to hang out with you guys but I've probably been through way worse back where im from, so im staying and helping you through this. "

We followed Yami into the museum; little did we know this adventure would be another living hell. Yami showed up the tablet of the Pharaoh. He held up the three god cards and the tablet actually froze. This dark energy started coming out of the god cards. We heard people screaming outside and ran out.

"Oh cool there are freakin duel monsters everywhere" I said

"Someones duel disk must have imploded" Joey said

"Looks like we're paying a visit to Kaiba" I said

On our way to Kaiba's we found Rex and Weevil, but they looked more out of it than usual. They kept mumbling about the age of destruction. We left before things got weirder with those two. There was a huge crowd in front of Kaiba Corp. So we decided to say fuck it with Kaiba, for now and we would come back later. We went back to Yugi's place knowing we wouldn't be able to get in.

That night at Yugi's place we were watching the news and they were talking about the duel monsters sightings. Grandpa was looking at the God cards in another room. The news station showed us an interview with Kaiba. He said that his company had nothing to do with what is going on. We all in a way agreed that the monsters were real. Then we heard Grandpa scream. We ran to the room he was in and he said that the God cards were gone. Joey and I were really pissed and ran out of the shop, ready to go kill someone. Then Obelisk The Tormentor was summoned.

"Oh that's just wrong." I paused. "On so many levels"

Then everyone else ran out to see what was going on. Then the Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon were summoned.

"Dude. That's really really fucking wrong"

Then these three guys on bikes showed up saying if we wanted to have the cards back we had to duel them. I knew someone else was going to have a huge ass kicking. We followed their orders and went to the rooftop of this one building.

"Come down here and face us like a man" Joey said.

"Joey, he doesn't have the balls to be a man." I said laughing

Yami was forced into a duel with this dude. The guy kept saying that he was going to get the Pharaoh's soul. The guy's second turn came and he used the Seal of Orichalcos.

"That's not going to be good." I said.

Then this idiot duelist had the idea to summon a God card. He brought Obelisk the Tormentor to the field. We were all scared shitless.

"Dude. What the fuck? Kick his ass Yug." I said

"Yeah what she said" Joey said.

This guy started to lose it during the duel. He just looked really sick. I was hoping he would pass out just so the duel would end. Then this other guy and 2 of his friends who were watching from above said that he had trapped 2 souls in cards already.

Yami was able to get rid of Obelisk. He was able to kick this guys ass with his Dark Magician Girl. That meant that a soul was taken, at least it wasn't Yami's. It was creepy watching his soul leave.

"Hold on. Give me back those God cards" Yami demanded

"Sorry you didn't hold up your end of the bargain." Rafael said. "I released your friend's souls as a gift."

"Ew you released Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Gross." I said

"I'll give you a gift. It's a gift that keeps on giving." Joey said

"I like that guy. He has spunk. Kinda reminds me of meself. Only dumber" Valon said.

Teá handed Yami this weird looking stone. It glowed and it reminded me of that weird eye that will sometimes appear on Yami and I.

We found Rex and Weevil and started interrogating them. I had picked up Weevil while Joey had Rex. It was quite funny for me because Weevil was going to get a beating from a girl.

"Take your paws off of me you Sasquatch" Weevil said

"Don't make me go all ninja on your ass" Rex said.

"Hey I got an idea dude" I said

"See how far we can throw these dweebs?" Joey said

"No wait. We got to figure out what happened" Yugi said

Joey and I dropped them and they said what happened. They said that their souls were taken by these guys in robes and that they used the Seal of Orichalcos. We left them after that and after a few minutes of walking this girl named Rebecca came up to us. She started hugging him and saying that she's missed her boyfriend. It really just looked like she was trying to get in his pants. Teá was really looking pissed; I was with her on that. We arrived at the museum where Rebecca's grandfather was; Yugi's was there too. Rebecca's grandfather said that he believes that everything that's going on is something relating to him.

Rebecca's grandfather told us that he spent the last half of his carrier studying duel monsters. He said that in Egypt they played duel monsters but on a different level. It was real monsters and real magic. They could seal away these monsters in stone tablets and use them. Their magic almost destroyed all life and the Pharaoh stopped it all. Using his own name to stop it. He continued to say the he possibly found the great city of Atlantis and how it possibly existed before Egypt. He handed us several pictures of what he found. They looked like duel monsters.

Yugi handed Rebecca's grandfather the stone we found. Maybe he would know something about it. He held on to it, possibly knowing something about it. Rebecca and her grandfather had to leave and go back to wherever they came from.

"Good riddance." Tristan said.

"One clingy ass bitch' I said.

"You can say that again." Teá said.

_Please help me_ I heard a voice say.

I started looking around; looks like Yugi heard it too.

"What is it?" Joey said.

"I thought I heard someone call for help. Did you guys hear anything?" He said

"Nope" Joey, Tristan and Teá said

"I did" I said.

"Weird."

Yugi's POV

"Cant sleep?" Yami said.

"Yeah." I paused. "All I could think about is what Pro. Hawkins said."

"if he's correct this could be our toughest battle yet."

Inside the puzzle, several hours later

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked

"It sounds like someone needs us"

We followed the voice to no success, and then we split up to cover more ground. No matter what door we opened we couldn't figure out where this voice was. We caught back up and started talking about there was no way to find what we were looking for. We eventually found Kuriboh, who led us to a room they'd never been to before.

We heard the voice again and followed it, causing them to be transported through a vortex to the Duel Monsters Spirit world. We found ourselves hovering above a castle. We flew down into it and met Dark Magician Girl, who told them that both worlds were in danger. She explained that the two worlds rely on each other for survival, but now a gateway has been opened between the two worlds and the great beast, who feeds on the life force of humans and spirits will consume them all. Yugi and Yami agreed to help them, so Dark Magician Girl took them to three dragons trapped in crystal. According to legend, three warriors should be able to free them. Believing Yugi to be one of the warriors, she instructed us to remove a sword from one of the dragons. We pulled the sword out, freeing the dragon, Timaeus.

I woke-up in my bed shortly afterwards. Then I saw a strange light phenomenon trapping monsters outside.

Cassie POV

In the middle of the night I kept seeing this flash of light in my room and when I went to look, weird shit was going on. Yugi came running in and we ran towards the plaza.

"What the hell's going on" Joey said.

"Shits getting creepy around here again" I said.

"Im pretty sure I know what it, and its not good" Yugi said.

We watched for a minute while these duel monsters get sucked into this crystal like thing in the sky. Then the crystals started falling off and out came this eye thing. It was worse looking than evil Malik's face. To tell you the truth evil Malik's face was pretty bad.

"What the fuck?" I said

"What the hell is that?" Joey said

"Im pretty sure it's the great beast we keep hearing about." I said

Next thing we know the giant eye thing attacked us with this giant twister. We all moved except for Yugi and he gets trapped in it. Next thing we know Yugi summoned this monster that no one knew he even had. He was able to get rid of the giant eye thing, for now.

We went back to Yugi's place as usual and sat around on his computer figuring out what the hell was going on. The news wasn't really much help. Then Grandpa comes in with a box for Yugi. Yeah this wasn't looking too good, not after the last time he came in with a box. Pegasus stole grandpa's soul. The box was from Industrial Illusions.

"Duelist Kingdom all over again" Tristan said

"Burn it. Burn it now." I said

"Burn the witch." Joey said

"It's a box Joey. Not a witch"

"No one gives a fuck."

Yugi put the tape in and we all freaked out and grabbed onto something so he couldn't try to hurt us again.

"Greetings Yugi-boy. Its been so long. You never call, you never write. After all we've been through together you could of at least sent an e-mail" Pegasus started

"Yeah you can kiss my ass Pegasus." I said

"Now unless you've been living under a rock for the past 2 days. Im sure you're aware duel monsters suddenly run amuck all around this world of ours. Luckily for me, Kaiba-boy's been taking most of the heat on this recent state of affairs. Of course I know whose responsible for this. I must stop them. They are ruining the reputation of my game and I'm afraid that just not good for business. The only catch is, its too risky to leave you any information on this tape. So that means you will have to come see me in person"

"Say what?" Joey said.

"Yeah and take all of our souls" I said

"It's the only way to ensure complete secrecy. And last but not least I've enclosed a one of a kind card. JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LOSE IT."

"Okay I wont." Yugi said

"It's the only way to enter my compound. Guard it with your life. They mustn't take it."

Yugi said he had to go. The rest of us said we were going to with him. You never know, he may just need us. The next morning we arrived at the airport, thanks to grandpa for giving us a ride. We owe him for that.

"Cool private jet" Tristan said.

"So why do you think Pegasus asked you to fly all the way out to see him?" Teá asked

"He may need someone to help him fight whoever this person is." He said

"Good thing I'm here" Joey said

"Ha no. Bitch please that's why im here" I said

"Is one of you Yugi?" one of Pegasus' guys asked

"I am" Yugi said

"Follow us" He said

We followed them to the plane. The plane was huge compared to the outside. This was going to be fun.

"I claim a window seat" I jumped into a window seat

"I bet they serve fancy food" Tristan said

We have a long flight ahead of us, all the way to San Francisco. I don't think any of us have been there. That and I have family there that ive never met. But that's not the point right now. At least we got food on the way over. It wasn't that bad, have had better and worse.

When we arrived, a limousine was provided to take them to the Industrial Illusions. Right as we were leaving we noticed an extra bag and said something about it. They left it for the lost and found. Inside the limousine, Yugi noticed The Eye of Timaeus lighting up as Kaiba freed Critias elsewhere. However the limousine took the group to a desert and the driver abandoned them at a gas station.

"Cool they left. Someone's ass is going to get kicked" I said

At the station, we were approached by another motorcyclist gang looking for trouble. Yami took control of Yugi's body.

"I've got an idea" Joey said

"Like what? Run?" I said

"Yeah. RUN" He said.

* * *

Yeah another chapter. im running out of things to say

Yami: Dont say that.

Well its true Yami

Joey: No its not.

Yugi: People please review.


	5. Losing a Duel

Yeah here's another update. I dunno now. . school sucks now, and its already over.

So enjoy while i go punch something.

* * *

They circled us and pulled out poles. Yeah they're going to hurt us, not over my dead body they are. I was about ready to shove my foot up one of these guys' ass. Then Mai appeared on a motorbike and fought off the bikers, causing a fire. Tristan drove the rest of us in the limousine away from the station before the gasoline pump caused an explosion. Mai also escaped on her motorbike and drove away.

"That was close. We almost died" Joey said

"Yeah." I said.

The limousine broke down, while still in the desert, leaving all of us stranded. Using Teá's femininity while the rest of us hid, they were able to hitch a ride from a truck driver to Industrial Illusions.

"Nice Teá" I said. "I don't think I would be able to pull that off, and Im a girl. It would just look wrong. On so many levels"

"How did you know that was even Mai back there?" Yami asked

"That's easy. She was carrying Harpies Ladies" He said.

When we finally at the Industrial Illusions headquarters, we were locked in by Mai.

"This would happen to us" I said.

She revealed that she was with Doma and had captured Pegasus' soul in a The Seal of Orichalcos card.

"ewwww gross." I paused. "He deserved to have his soul taken for what he did."

"Cassie" Yami said

"What, he does" I put my hands up defensively

Then Mai challenged Joey to a duel. Before the duel had even started, she used the Seal. We all had the feeling something bad was going to happen. During the Duel, Yugi's The Eye of Timaeus card once again lit-up as Joey was sent to the Spirit World to free Hermos. Joey went and played that card.

"Ha troll. This duel is over." I started to say

After that Valon feared that Mai would lose, he broke-up the Duel and the members of Doma fled.

"Um. I think after seeing that, that dude likes Mai." I said

"Don't say that. I like her." He said

We made our way to Rebecca's house, with the help of Duke Devlin. But when we got there, their house was gone. And Rebecca's grandfather was kidnapped Rebecca flung herself around Yugi and explained what happened. The group went into Arthur's mobile home and discussed what happened. Rebecca returned the Orichalcos stone, Yugi had lent to Arthur. While the others prepared something to eat, Yugi and Rebecca stepped outside to talk. Rebecca showed Yugi a card and note from Rafael she found after the explosion.

Yugi's POV

Later that night, I borrowed Rebecca's horse, Copernicus. I didn't bother telling anyone where I was going; this was my battle and my battle alone.

Cassie's POV

Joey woke us all up, apparently not to long after Yugi left. Rebecca told us what happened, how Yugi wanted to fight to get Arthur back. Joey ran out to go look for him and we followed. We got right outside the door when we saw Arthur struggling to get back. Joey and I ran a head and barely made it when he collapsed. We caught him up with everything that's happened in the last few hours. Tristan, Duke, Joey and I left shortly after to go find Yugi. Leaving behind everyone else, we didn't need any more people than we needed to.

Yami's POV

At sunrise I managed to find the spot Rafael told me to go to left in the note. Only way to get across it is by a bridge. Rafael said that he had already released Arthur and insisted that we duel.

"Your friends aren't good enough" He said. "I need your soul to save the world"

"Save the world. Don't you see what you are doing is going to destroy the world. Or are you so insane that you can't tell the difference."

We started the duel like said. Something seemed off about him, and Yugi seems to agree. Rafael told us a story about 12 years ago, back when he was a kid, how his life was all good and stuff, then everything went wrong. He continued on about how his family was on a boat and it capsized. He lost his entire family and was stranded on an island for 3 years.

"At least on that island no one could walk out on me like my family did." Rafael said.

"How can you blame people" I said

"I said, People are evil"

Later in the duel he mentioned that was not going to use the card. Yugi was relieved when Rafael said that he had no intention of playing The Seal of Orichalcos in this Duel. However Rafael used Exchange to give the card to me later on. Yugi urged me not to use that card, no matter what happens and I agreed. However, we reached a point, where I felt he was going to lose, unless he played the Seal. Despite Yugi's objections, I played it and Yugi's spirit form left him alone.

Cassie's POV

"Do you see what I see?" Tristan said

"Is that what I think it is" Joey said

"The Seal Of Orichalcos" I said

We showed up to where the duel was a few minutes later.

"Yugi" Tristan said and Yami turned around

"No way. He didn't" I said.

"Why's that Orichalcos thing on Yugi's forehead" Joey said.

"I'm going to kill you Rafael" I screamed

"hmmm looks like another important soul I have to take" Rafael said, believing I was someone important.

We slid down this incline and found Rex and Weevil standing there.

"You guys just missed the best part" Rex said

"Well why don't you two fill us in." Duke said

Joey freaked out on Weevil and ended up chocking him. Leaving Rex to confess what happened. Joey ended up letting his grip up and dropping him.

Yami's POV

Yugi was unable to contact me for the rest of the Duel, as he was trapped behind a seal. He unsuccessfully tried pleading with him to not sacrifice his monsters, including Dark Magician Girl. Using the power of the Puzzle, Yugi broke the seal that was holding him back and appeared next to me again. Since The Seal of Orichalcos only takes one soul, Yugi pushed me aside and let the seal take him instead.

"Yugi No." I said

"It only needs one of us. So Im letting the seal take me instead."

I passed out as the seal disappeared.

"YOU MORON!" Cassie screamed

Cassie's POV

We stood there watching the seal get smaller around Yami. It was a depressing sight to watch. He just couldn't accept defeat without the seal. We honestly thought we had lost Yami forever.

"Please Yugi, you have to get up" Joey said.

Next thing we know Rafael picks up Yami and gets in this helicopter. When he gets closer, he throws him at us, hitting Joey and Tristan.

"Get back here and fight me you asshole." I screamed.

Rafael looked up at Alister and came to some sort of agreement and allowed Rafael to fight me. He told me to meet him over this one hill in twenty minutes and left.

"You really aren't going to fight this guy are you?" Duke said

"Looks like I have no option now." I said.

"Look he's waking up" Duke said.

"You okay?" I tried not to make a face at him.

"He's gone." He said crying.

There was only one other time I personally have seen him cry, and it wasn't good then. I doubt it's good now.

"How'd you do it. How'd you outsmart him?"

"I didn't outsmart him. Yugi's gone" He continued.

"I don't get it. How could you be talking to us if your soul is gone" Joey said.

I put my hand over my mouth, understanding what just happened and looked at Joey.

"They took the real Yugi." I paused trying to hold back the tears. "They think they got the Pharaoh. This duel is on. I'm going to kill Rafael now."

"YUGI!" Yami said dropping to his knees, crying even more now. "Come back. I need you. Yugi"

I started to walk off in the direction I needed to go; I didn't care what was about to happen to me. I was hoping by winning the duel, he'd release Yugi's soul back to us.

"Where you going?" Yami asked, still crying

"I have a duel to attend" I said.

"Who?" He said

"Rafael" I said.

"No don't go. Don't duel him"

"I have to." I turned and faced him. "Will you come with me though?"

"Why him?" Joey said

"Okay. I'll go." Yami said, struggling to stand up.

Five minutes of walking and we arrived to the spot Rafael told me to go to. He was already there waiting for me. I stopped and turned to Yami, slightly unsure about me next few sets of moves.

"Whats wrong. Are you thinking of backing out?" He said

"No im not backing out its just."

"What is it?"

"Yami I want you to promise me something."

"Yeah what is it?" Yami said.

"Take the Millennium belt from me if I lose." I was already freaking out

"You wont lose"

"Its on now Rafael" I said.

"Another soul for the great beast"

"Yeah and it will be your's"

On his second turn, he summoned the Seal of Orichalcos and from there the duel went downhill. No matter what cards I threw on the field to protect myself Rafael was able to easily get rid of them. Not to mention that his monsters had a 500 attack point increase.

"Cassie Don't give up" Yami said. "Believe in the Heart of the Cards"

Three turns later, Rafael is attacking for the last time with his Guardian Eatos. My life points dropped to zero and I dropped to my knees.

"Hmmm looks like your soul will finally awaken the great Leviathan, Queen." Rafael said walking closer.

"Youre wrong." I looked up at him. "Im not the queen."

He was shocked that he was deceived like that. He took off right after. The seal closed in around me and Yami ran as close as he could get to me.

_With all the power of the Millennium Belt, I BREAK THE SEAL_ I felt a tear go down my face

Yami's POV

Rafael was shocked that he was deceived like that. He took off right after. The seal closed in around her and I ran as close as I could get to her.

"Cassie don't go. I need you." I placed his hands on the seal

"Im sorry Yami. Please forgive me. Im sorry I let you down."

"I love you. Just don't go on me."

Then the seal just disappears, but Cassie was still here. She lost the duel, how was her soul was not gone?

"Yami?" She asked

"Cassie? You're okay"

"Yeah. It did really protect me."

"How?"

"The belt, it somehow protected me."

We made our way back to the group, Joey and Duke were the first out when the two of us returned. Joey, Duke, Tristan, Teá and Arthur came out right after. I was still fighting back the tears.

"What happened?" Duke said

"Seriously what the hell happened after you two left?" Tristan said.

"Cassie went on and dueled Rafael, to try to get Yugi back." I could say anymore or hold back the tears. It really was all my fault

"And?" Duke said

"She lost" I said through the tears

Tristan looked at her, understanding why now. His face said it all. Rebecca ran out of the trailer and hugged Yami

"I knew you would win" Rebecca said. "So how'd it go?"

"Not good. We have a problem on our hands." Joey said

"Yugi didn't win. And." Tristan paused

He was unable to finish the sentence.

"And what?" Rebecca said

"She went and battled Rafael. And it didn't turn out well." Joey said

"Yugi is that true? "Rebecca said "But if she lost why is she still here?"

There was a slight silence among everyone. No one really knew what to say.

"Yugi talk to me." She said

"They got him. They got Yugi" I said thinking back to what happened.

-Flashback-

Since The Seal of Orichalcos only takes one soul, Yugi pushed me aside and let the seal take him instead.

"Yugi No." I said

"It only needs one of us. So Im letting the seal take me instead."

I passed out as the seal disappeared.

-End Flashback-

"I know this whole thing is my fault. I'm the one who unleashed the magic that took Yugi"

"You knew that card was evil and you still played it anyway. If you were a brave pharaoh, you would have never done something like that to poor little Yugi." She started to cry again and hugged me. "This just isn't fair. How could you. It should have been you"

"Now hold on" Teá said

"Oh Teá" She hugged Teá

"She's right" I said

"Whats done is done." Joey said.

"Can I have minute to talk to the Pharaoh?" Cassie said

"Yeah sure. Come on everyone back in the trailer. Give them some space." Joey said.

* * *

Joey: Did you enjoy using me as your personal punching bag? Owww

no. i really didnt.

Joey: I think you broke one of my ribs.

Yami: It was pretty scary watching her beat up Joey.

Reviews please.


	6. Ironheart, seeing someone and

Whooo update time.

Yami: Are you feeling better now?

Nope. I still want to punch some people

Joey: Shes on her period still

Wheeler remind me to remove your mouth. Dont listen to him Im really not on my period.

* * *

Cassie's POV

"Yeah sure. Come on everyone back in the trailer. Give them some space." Joey said.

"Im sorry. For the way I just treated you." I said.

"Its okay."

"No, im sorry for making you think that I was gone. Im still mad that I lost."

"I don't blame you for being mad. I still am blaming myself for what happened." He paused. "Its all my fault. Its my fault that he's gone."

I see Joey run out of the trailer and practically shoved Yami to the ground. I guess he heard what happened.

"Get a hold of yourself man." Joey said.

"Joey." Teá said.

"If we're going to rescue Yugi, we got to move ahead. So pull yourself together. We got to figure out this Dartz guy is and where he keeps these souls."

"I've been suggesting that sense day one" Duke said.

Tristan went and hit Duke for saying that. I went up and did the same thing, well he deserves that.

"This happened because I couldn't control my anger and if we cant stop fighting amongst ourselves, the Orichalcos will have won." Yami said.

A few minutes later we were all back inside the trailer discussing our next plan of action. More or less speaking. But when have any of our plans actually worked.

"So they want to rule the world, we've dealt with that before" Joey said.

"No Joey, This time things are different." Yami said.

"They aren't just talking, they're actually doing it" Tristan said.

"But we know how to stop them." Joey said

"We got to go to the source and stop them" I said

"Right now they have Yugi. But I'm not going to stand here and goof off, im going to take action." Joey said

We started talking about the ruins and that we could just go to them to find what we need. Then Rebecca showed us that they are gone.

"Don't give up so easily" Arthur said. "I could help you find what you need."

"Really?" I said

"From what I could figure out these people could be descendants of Atlantis. " He said.

"You sure?" Tristan said.

He continues to say that these people could have destroyed their history to hide something. From the history he did know, Atlantis was extremely advanced and one day an evil king called forth an evil creature. The king drew his strength from a strange stone and the stone drew its strength from another world. We managed to figure out that there are copies of the Atlantis history at a museum in Florida. There's just one problem, we don't know how to get there. We video called Kaiba, not expecting to be able to get through.

"Make it fast Wheeler" Kaiba said

"wow he took our call" I said I rolled my eyes. "Shocker"

"What do you want" Kaiba said

"We have information about that biker group. If you give us a lift to Florida, we'll fill you in." Joey said

"So what's it going to be" Tristan said

"Time is running out, those freaks defeated Yugi and took his soul."

I face palmed at his statement, while Tristan pulled Joey into a headlock.

"You moron. You were supposed to keep your fucking mouth shut. You fucking bitch" I said hitting him upside the head.

"You cant keep a damn secret" Tristan said.

"Please disregard my last statement" Joey said

"Whatever Kaiba doesn't even believe in this stuff." Tristan started to say

"Yeah it's some kind of hocus pocus mind trick" Duke and I said at the same time

"Hey you two sound exactly like him" Joey said

"Yugi lost." Kaiba screamed slamming his fists on his desk. "Yugi gave his crown to some nobody. Nobody deserves that title but me"

"Hold on" Yami said

"No I don't want another word of it. You're a disgrace to the game" He said hanging up on us.

"Now what?" Yami said

"I say we catch the next flight to Florida." Joey said. "We all go sept gramps"

"Yeah you shouldn't go in the shape you're in" Rebecca said.

"Duke you should stay here and watch the Professor" Joey said.

"I'll book our flight and we'll take a train." Rebecca said

The train is such a bad idea, so bad. The next morning Duke dropped all of us off at the train station. Teá tried to beg Duke to go instead of her, but he said no. He had to keep an eye on Rebecca. We had to keep her at home; the professor said that it shouldn't be our responsibility to watch her.

"Come on weirdos we got to go now" I said

On the train, Yami and I sat there in silence, still torn up about what happened the last few days. Teá tried to get us to talk, didn't work out so well. It was started to get on my nerves, but I didn't want to be rude and say something.

"I'll be back." I stood up and started to walk off.

"Me too." Yami said and followed. "Im sorry Teá"

Yami and I stood on this little platform right outside the car we were in. Im pretty sure he was thinking about what happened during that duel. I don't blame him, He missed Yug.

"I've lost him forever. Im sorry Yugi" He sat down crying

I sat down too, and stared at him; unsure of what to even say to him.

"Yami im sorry."

After a few minutes we got up to return to the group. The train was completely empty when we found everyone.

"I bet those crazy freaks are on board." Joey said.

We started to run off to find one of Dartz's people, when the car we were on and the one in front of us started to move apart. Yami and I were already on the next car when Teá screamed for us. Yami managed to convince Teá to jump while Joey and Tristan were trapped on the other car.

"Get help." Yami said.

The three of us made it to the front of the train and tried to get it to stop, but a huge problem came on the way. His name is Weevil Underwood.

"This isn't good. It aint good at all" I said.

"What do you want with us worm boy" Teá said

"I know something he could do" I muttered.

"What did you say." Weevil said

"Suck my cock!" I screamed.

"I want a rematch with the King of Games" He said

"Oh cool we got a moron up here" I said

"You crazy?" Teá said.

Yami agreed to duel Weevil, while things turned from shit to Im going to rip your damn head off if Yami loses. Weevil apparently was a part of Dartz's little freak group. He all and goes and plays the steal your soul if you lose card. Im pretty sure Teá was going to kill Weevil; I was really with her on that. He almost killed Teá and I by playing that damn card. Later in the duel Weevil pulled a huge stupid by saying he had could bring Yugi back and it was on the card in his hand. It was a huge fraud.

"That's really fucked up you little dick." I screamed.

Yami managed to win the duel, but at what cost. We'd get Weevil back after everything was over, so I didn't really care. We almost died because the train went off the track. I blame Weevil for this, despite his soul being gone. It went over a freakin cliff. We blacked out right after we landed.

Next thing I know the three of us are in this tent. Yami and Teá were already up. Then this dog comes in and starts licking Teá face. The dog went on to lick Yami and my face. It was quite cute in a way.

"Sky that's no way to treat our guests." This girl said walking in.

"Who are you?" Yami asks

"You can call me Chris" She said. "I see that you already met Sky. She's the one that saved you guys."

We followed Chris to this river near the campground. This guy was picking up Yami's cards.

"I see you three are okay now." The guy says

"Thank you" I said

"The name is Ironheart." He said handing Yami his cards. "I couldn't help but notice you have the legendary eye of Timeous."

"Take it. I am not worthy of this card anymore" He said handing the card over.

"I'll hold it till you're ready." Ironheart said. "I see you hold a great deal of pain."

"Yes, I recently lost a very close friend." Yami said.

"I also see it within you too" He said.

"I don't know" I said, not knowing who he was talking about

"What would you two do if you were to find your friends" Ironheart asked

"I would apologize for betraying his trust."

"Im not sure what I would say." Still unsure who he was talking about.

Ironheart said he could help the two of us and instructed us to follow. He said that we are going to where the spirits are. When we arrived Ironheart motioned for Yami to go down. He had more right than me to go first; he really owed Yugi.

"Cassie, you go first" Yami said

"What?" Teá said baffled

"Yeah why me first."

"Just go" He said.

I made my way down the cliff to the Stone Wilderness. I was able to hear other spirits that roamed this place. They really didn't sound happy. I was pretty sure for a moment I heard Yugi. Then this ball of light started to appear in front of me, and started to form a person. It was my dad.

"Dad?" I said

"Cassie? My little girl?"

"Daddy." I broke down and started crying

"Don't cry my little girl. Everything will be okay."

"No it wont, my life has sucked sense you have been gone"

"You will be fine Cassie. I am extremely proud of you. I am glad you are taking music. You are more talented than I thought you would be."

He disappeared moments later, causing me to cry more. I made my way back up the cliff, continuing to cry. Teá pulled me into a hug, I didn't care. She didn't really either, just let me cry. I felt Yami's hand on my shoulder, he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Go man. Yugi needs you." I said.

As Yami approached the circle, voices told him to turn back, but he called on the voices to show themselves. Yami then walked past the souls of people he had defeated in Duels, before meeting Yugi. Yami tried apologizing, but Yugi blamed Yami for what happened and challenged him to a Duel. It was depressing to watch. Since Yugi was the mirror of Yami's heart, he initially drew the same cards as him. Yugi managed to shuffle his Deck and reset their hands to change that.

Since there was still darkness in Yami's heart, Yugi was able to draw The Seal of Orichalcos. He played it and used the same strategy Yami used against Rafael, where he merciless sacrificed monsters to try and win. Yami convinced himself that he must win, or he wouldn't be able to save Yugi later on. Yami managed to counter the sacrificing strategy and win the Duel. Yugi was pleased that Yami won and said that in defeating him, Yami has resisted the Orichalchos' temptations and purified the darkness in his heart.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rafael and it wasn't going to be good. Then this monster appears out of the ground. The monster thing wanted to duel Yami, but Yami was unable to escape. The seal appeared and screwed Yami from leaving.

"Oh that's cool. And just slightly gross" I said

The monster thing summoned a monster and it almost punched Yami in the face. The spirits went and saved him. Then Ironheart ran down the cliff to help Yami.

"Please be okay Ironheart." I said think back about what he said that only one person can go down.

Chris and Sky followed right after. Right before Ironheart had reached Yami, he was struck by lightning. Chris tried to finish what Ironheart started, bring Yami the Eye of Timeous. She was barely able to make it before she disappeared.

"Yami kick this things ass. For Chris, Ironheart and Sky" I screamed.

Yami was able to win the duel, using the Eye of Timeous. After the duel we found this old stone tablet that showed that Chris, Ironheart and Sky are really spirits or ghosts. Whatever you want to call them. It was kinda creepy, but we were thankful for what they have done for us.

"This gives me three more reasons to defeat Dartz." Yami said

We made our way back up the hill so we could get back on the rail road track. We had to find Tristan and Joey. As of now we found Kaiba, well Timeous helped. He along with The Fang of Critias and The Claw of Hermos. It did lead us to find Joey and Tristan. One of Kaiba's security guards told us that Kaiba Corp. was taken over.

We went into one of Kaiba's helicopters, where everything was explained. The whole thing where Kaiba Corp was taken over and who did it. It just happened to be Dartz. There was one good thing that came out of the Kaiba Corp take over; Kaiba's security wouldn't leave him. We had to get to the museum, but it looked like Kaiba was already ahead of us. It wasn't long before we got some information, but not all of it. We messaged the info to Rebecca back in California. They were on their way to meet us. Then the weird lights appeared in the sky again.

"Oh great weird shit's going to happen again" I said

* * *

There you go. **Grapejuice101** Im trying to get more Yami in this story. Im sorry if its not enough.

Yami: I think she'll like it

Please review people. I will love you if you do


	7. President is WHO and a new tournament

**Kat:** So yeah heres an update

**Yami:** Feeling better?

**Kat:** Dont test me Yami

* * *

We found Rebecca and everyone else at the pier. Duke mentioned that they found Mai on the way and she was still on their side. Kaiba started to leave, and told us whoever was going to come, they better come now. Yami and I followed him. Kaiba was kinda pissed that I followed.

"You really have to follow? Im already mad at Yugi for coming." He said

"Yeah I can kick your ass in a duel any day you fucking want rich boy" I said.

He led us through this tunnel where his central computer was. No one would see us coming, it made me laugh a little. Before we even got to the floor we needed, we were attacked by this rabbit looking thing. We forced our way out of the elevator to find a bunch of duel monsters. They weren't normal duel monsters; they were possessed by the Orichalcos. We managed to get passed them for now, but when we reached the room where Kaiba's computer was; we were unable to get in. Though Rebecca wasn't with us, she managed to hack so we could get it. She saved our asses.

"Voice recognition set. Shut down the old system, reboot with backup system." He placed the disk with the photos into the computer. "Reference every inscription"

After a few moments, Arthur told us that it was possibly the lost city of Atlantis is to return. Kaiba said that Paradius owned a share of every company around the world.

"Oh…. My….God" I said

"The president of Paradius is Dartz" Kaiba said

He really looked like he was about to shit his pants. Then everything started to blow up. Dartz appeared and said that we fell for his trap. We apparently made his job a lot better; he didn't have to go searching for us. Kaiba and Yami demanded a duel with him. I would have joined in but Dartz did something forbidding me to. Apparently it was a fake Dartz they dueled, though the duel didn't last for more than one turn.

"That's sick. One sick ass bitch." I said

The three of us forced our way to the roof; where we were attacked by more monsters. Then we jumped from the top of Kaiba Corp onto his Blue eyes jet, but didn't get far before it got destroyed. We escaped unharmed, but then we saw this dragon like thing in the sky. It was really just fucked up. We managed to find Rebecca and they gave us a ride. After that we found Tristan, about to be killed, but no Joey. He told us that Joey was fighting one of Dartz's guys. A little while later we found Joey, the exact location where Rebecca told us to go.

"No way" Tristan said

"Son of a bitch he lost." I paused. "Eww his soul belongs to Dartz now."

"Who did do this?" Teá asked

"Doesn't look like Valon did it, looks like his soul is gone too." I said, I couldn't help but laugh

"Whats so funny. In don't see this as being funny" Tristan said

"Im laughing because I know whose ass we really need to kill. And I know you all know who im thinking of." I paused and turned around "You hear me Dartz. Im going to kill you"

"Im going to kill you Dartz" Yami said running off

"Yeah no you're not going alone" I ran after him

"What about us?" Tristan said

When we approached the elevator inside Paradius, it opened and Mai fell out. Her soul was gone and she had Joey's card. We went up several floors and when it opened, we found Rafael and he wanted a rematch.

"There's no one for you to hide behind this time." He said

"Yeah there is. And its me. You'll have to kill me before you can duel him." I said

"This is my duel. You're on" he said

"Pharaoh." I screamed. "No let me take him on. Remember what Yugi said. Your soul is more valuable. And its certainly more valuable than mine."

Yami managed to win the duel, but this duel was unusual than the others. Rafael's soul wasn't taken. His hatred was gone. Weird ass weather started to happen, go figure that would happen to us. Rafael sacrificed himself to save Yami. He practically threw Yami on the roof. The building collapsed just as we left. On our way to the island Rafael mentioned, several twisters formed. Mokuba fell and accidently head butted Tristan in the crotch. I couldn't help but laugh.

After we arrived, we found this room where all these people's souls were carved in stone. We all admitted, except for Kaiba, that it was kinda creepy. Dartz came out and mentioned he's been collecting souls for 10 millennia.

"Again…. That isn't creepy" I said sarcastically.

When Kaiba, Yami and I were dueling Dartz, the leader of Doma, Dartz Summoned four Mirror Knight Tokens. When Kaiba tried destroying them, he instead caused their helmets to break revealing that they had taken the form of people whose souls had been lost to "The Seal of Orichalcos", including Yugi, Joey, Mai and Pegasus. Dartz claimed that destroying the Tokens would result in destroying their souls.

The "Mirror Knight" Yugi tried to resist when Dartz made him attack Yami. Yami refused to attack any of the Tokens as it would risk killing his friends. Kaiba was convinced nothing would happen if the Tokens were destroyed and attacked the Joey one, but the Yugi one used his effect to block the attack at the cost of his shield. Yami was given another opportunity to destroy the Tokens. He was reluctant, but Yugi insisted that Yami attack and not worry about him, as he has a more important mission to focus on. Yami still refused to attack.

After playing Orichalcos Tritos, the "Mirror Knights" were unable to defy Dartz and he had Yugi attack Yami. Eventually Kaiba got the opportunity to destroy the Tokens. Yami tried to stop him, but Yugi insisted that he would be fine and Kaiba continued. Kaiba fucked up and lost the duel, leaving Yami and I to finish what he started.

"Kaiba, No" Yami screamed

"Dude no. we need you" I said

"Orichalcos one, Kaiba zip." Dartz said

"No. Im not done. Activate trap. It turns every one of my dragon's points into Cassie's life points"

"No Kaiba give it to Yugi. He needs it more than I do" I said.

Yami looked like he was about to give up. Dartz commanded the seal to take his soul, but Yami invoked the power of the puzzle and stopped the seal from taking his soul.

"Yeah you can kiss my ass before you take his soul" I said giving Dartz the finger.

After Yami and I defeated Dartz, the Legendary Dragons now in their Legendary Knight forms, released the souls of the chosen duelists; Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey. Yes they are in fact, human. Dartz had disappeared into a vortex after the Duel.

"Yugi" Yami said holding a ball of light

Yugi's POV

Roland alerted us about Atlantis rising from the sea. Yugi, Kaiba and Joey opted to travel through the vortex Dartz used, suspecting it would take them to Atlantis to face him. Teá objected as they could be walking straight into Dartz's trap, Yugi convinced her that they must go to save the other lost souls.

"Cassie, stay here. To protect everyone else here." I said

"Okay fine." She said

Inside the temple where the Duel took place, the Millennium Puzzle started to glow and led Yugi to the location of the Egyptian God cards. However they were powerless as Dartz had already sucked their energy into the leviathan. I caught up with Joey and Kaiba and returned their Legendary Dragon cards before we stepped into the vortex. We emerged on Atlantis and I switched with Yami.

Yami's POV

"He's waiting to get crushed by the awesome threesome." Joey said

We found that Dartz had left his body and combined with The Great Leviathan, to compensate for not getting the souls of the chosen duelists.

"I thought this guy was creepy before" He said

As Kaiba, Joey, myself and an army of Duel Monster Spirits battled the leviathan. However the leviathan's tendrils pulled the three chosen duelists inside it. Yugi appeared next to me and suggested that they might be able to fight back by calling to the other people trapped inside. Taking Yugi's advice, I called on everyone else to focus on the light in their hearts and pass that strength onto him. Using it I Summoned the Egyptian Gods and freed the chosen duelists from the leviathan. Thinking the Gods might need his help; I returned control of Yugi's body to Yugi and flew up to the Gods in spirit form. Yugi cheer for me as he watched him and the Gods battle and defeat the Leviathan.

I returned to Yugi back on Atlantis just as it started to sink. As Yugi was about to leave through the vortex after Joey and Kaiba, I called him back and the duo were confronted by Dartz and The Great Leviathan in a smaller form. After Timaeus failed to destroy the leviathan, I advised Yugi to run, but Yugi refused to leave and helped me argue against Dartz's ideology. The Leviathan turned into a black whirlwind and surrounded me.

"Pharaoh No" Yug screamed

"No get back. This is my fight now. I must prove that my rage is gone. When I played that card I unlocked the evil in my heart, and every sense then Ive been fighting the anger within me. And now its destroying me." I said

"You stopped it didn't you?"

"No Yugi. Listen fighting you was the first step, but theres a long way to go. The darkness knows no bounds."

"Be strong Pharaoh. Remember the good, remember your friends."

Focusing on that the leviathan disappeared.

Cassie's POV

"Whats for breakfast?" Duke asked the next morning.

"All you four do is eat and sleep." Teá said

"SO?" I said "Anything wrong with that"

"Where's Yugi" Rebecca asked

Teá and Rebecca walked off to look for him. They came back a few minutes later with him. I will admit Arthur makes pretty good food. Pretty sure Joey, Tristan and I had like three servings. Arthur walked inside before he even finished. Rebecca was all over Yugi right after.

"That disgusts me" Teá muttered

"Want me to stop it? Cuz I can." I said looking at her

"How?"

"Remember how I can throw thoughts at people?" I smiled evilly

"Do it." She said

"My pleasure. At least she doesn't know about it." Quietly laughing evilly

"Whats so funny?" Rebecca asked

"Nothing." I lied "Watch this Teá"

_I wonder how you do in bed._ I thought to her.

It was hard to not laugh. She looked around confused at who said that.

"Who said that?" She asked

"Said what?" I said with a straight face

"I thought I heard someone say something"

I did it two more times before I started laughing quietly. Kaiba's chopper appeared, Mokuba was offering us a ride home. But there was one catch Yugi had to enter Kaiba's new tournament.

"Cool something else to do" I sarcastically said. "It would be nice to have some sort of beak."

We were all on Kaiba's chopper and I was being all weird as usual. Its not very often I'm on shit like this, or I'm just really hyper right now.

"Cassie, calm down" Mokuba said rolling his eyes

"I don't want to calm down."

"You need to be more normal."

"You know why I don't want to be normal?"

"No."

"I like the way I am. Yami come here."

He was sitting across from me and actually gets up. He raised an eyebrow, still confused at what I was doing with this. I felt him grab the back of my head and he leaned in and kissed me.

"Oh shit." Joey said

"Who knew he had the guts to do that." Mokuba said

"Yugi why?" Rebecca said

"Something I had to get off my chest." Yami said

My face was pretty red, who knew Yami knew what I was thinking. I felt kinda embarrassed. Tea looked really pissed, just as much as Rebecca.

* * *

**Kat:** Oh look... Yami and Cassie... makin out.

**Yami:** I had to.

**Kat:** Yami keep your mouth shut or i'll kick you out of the room

**Yami:** You wouldnt dare

**Kat:** *starts screaming and cursing in Hebrew*

**Yami:** That doesnt scare me.

**Kat:** You dont even know what i said

**Yami:** So

**Yugi:** What did you say?

**Kat****:** I called him a fucking bitch that... um. Never mind what i said after that. Please review.

**Joey:**You're inappropriate you know that

**Kat:** Joey how many times do i have to tell you that im in band, and the band i was in for 4 years were really inappropriate.


	8. Duelin and a Missing Grandpa

**Kat:** Slight Tea basing. Yeah... Im not sorry about it.

**Tea:** Whats that supposed to mean

**Kat:** Fuck off Tea. I dont LIKE YOU. Wait? I didnt invite you. Who the fuck let her in?

**Joey:** Sorry. I did

**Kat:** Damn it Wheeler

**Joey:** Sorry

**Kat:** Get teh fuck out of here Tea. You're not welcome in my home. So yeah, heres the story. Enjoy

* * *

Mokuba told us that this tournament is going to be held at Kaibaland. Only the best duelists are entered. He continued to say that his own brother isn't going to play. It was a shocker to all of us. Rebecca, Joey and I were also entered.

A little while later we arrived at Kaibaland. It was huge, and I mean it was bigger than any other theme park I've been to. As usual Joey had to pee, he almost ran into a statue of Blue eyes. Mokuba showed us around more and then we went to this dome in the shape of Blue Eyes.

"Go figure it would be a Blue Eyes." I said

Apparently it's the world's largest indoor stadium. It had its own dueling arena. You could practically duel against a robot. You could change the setting based on how good you are. It wasn't creepy at all that the decks of Yugi and Kaiba.

This kid named Leon challenged the robot to a duel, but everything didn't turn out right. He set the level to 2 but it somehow changed itself to the highest level. The duel hadn't even started before we were all locked in. The dueling arena was being controlled by an outside source. Yugi changed to Yami, jumped on the platform and dueled in Rick's place. It didn't look like an easy duel for him; Leon's deck was mostly monster cards. Yami kicked this things butt and won. Everything seemed to go back to normal after the duel. Kaiba showed up and Joey demanded a duel with him. It didn't work out too well. Kaiba was doing his own thing as of now. Theres a time and place for that sort of thing and it really not now.

Later that day Mokuba showed us to this room where all the duelists that were entered were.

"Too many fancy people if you ask me" I said

Mokuba left to go do something, leaving us alone. Everyone kinda went their own way in the room, but close enough in case something happens.

"Hey Cassie?" Yami asked

"Yeah Pharaoh?"

"Will you um…" His face turned a little red. "Will you go out with me?"

This girl came up to Yugi and was being a huge fan girl and stuff like that. It was kinda gross. Teá and Rebecca were pretty peeved by this. She was really trying to hit on him.

"By the way, my name is Vivian. But you can call me Viv." She said.

"Back off he's mine." I said

Then she runs off thinking she sees Kaiba. That girl has serious issues, well more like serious attachment issues. Some shit like that.

"I bet that gives you the answer" I smiled

"I love you." He hugged me.

Tea looked a little pissed, but I don't know that she knows that Yami asked me out. Opps, whatever like I care what she thinks. Rebecca's like 10, she needs to go back to playing with dolls and other kiddy stuff and not get into my boyfriend's pants. Then the announcement of all the contestants started. There was like 16 or so of us. With whoever the last person was gets to battle Yugi. No pressure there to get the final.

Joey was supposes to duel this masked dude. Teá thought it looked like our gym teacher. The masked dude looked more like grandpa than our gym teacher. Joey messed up big time, he didn't show up to the area he needed to be at.

"If you don't show up in that arena in 10 minutes you're disqualified." Mokuba said.

He made it with five seconds to spare. Apparently there was a special back door to every area. During Joey's duel he was still had no idea it was grandpa. Everyone else knew who it was.

"Hey Cassie? Doesn't your duel start soon?" Mokuba said

"Ah shit. I'll be back later guys." I ran off

"You better win" Tristan said

Yugi's POV

"You better win" Tristan said as Cassie ran off

Joey managed to get his Gilford on the field and managed to destroy grandpa's dragon. But because of the magic card grandpa had, it came back to the field and destroyed Gilford. Joey stood there thinking about what to do next.

"I cant believe im about to say this but you're thinking bout it too much." Tristan said

"Shut it. First I activate my premature burial card to bring back my Goblin attack force. Then I activate my Giant trunade."

"If Joey doesn't screw up he may actually win the duel" Mokuba said

"Sense Premature Burial is back in my hand I can use it again to bring back Gilford the Lightning."

Joey used his Gilford and Goblin monster's to attack grandpa and won the duel. Grandpa revealed himself to Joey. He still didn't know who it was. Joey freaked out just a little.

We found a TV after leaving the arena, and then Grandpa threw his back out. It was scary to watch. Arthur was cool and promised to watch him. We had to go find Rebecca. We found Rebecca about to duel Vivian.

"Hi Yugi-poo. Just wait until this duel is over then it will be just you and me." Vivian said.

I just kinda stood there and freaked out. Vivian scares me more than Rebecca. Joey and Tristan almost killed me to figure out how I do it. I don't do anything, it just happens. I wonder how Cassie's duel is going.

Several turns later Rebecca was in a tight spot. Rebecca won, but not by much. She went and rubbed it in Vivian's face. I don't blame her. Vivian deserves it and she's really a creep. We saw on the closest TV Cassie's Duel. She was dueling Leon Wilson.

Cassie's POV

My duel was against this guy named Leon Wilson. I went first, placing one monster card facedown and another 2 facedown. Leon went placing 2 cards facedown and a monster card face down in defense mode.

I revealed Goblin Attack Force and attacked Leon's facedown monster. I was risking my monster and the possibility of a special ability. There was neither, didn't lose my monster or activate a special ability.

"I place this, Armored Lizard and I activate this, Pot of Greed." I picked up 2 more cards and showed them to Leon. "I activate the 2 cards I picked up, Ookazi and Meteor of Destruction. So you lose a total of 1800 life points. But that's not all I also attack with my remaining monster, subtracting another 1500 points from you."

He was down to 700 life points while I still had 4000. Leon drew a card and placed a monster card face down. I attacked with my 2 monster's reducing his life points to zero.

I caught up with everyone to watch Joey's duel. For some reason my duel didn't start for a while. Things started getting serious. Lava started spewing everywhere, almost burning everyone.

"We're all going to die. Im too young to die. Mokuba do something"

"This isn't apart of the attraction"

"If Kaibacorp isn't controlling this who is" Duke said

Joey was able to get a monster on the field. At least now he would be able to protect himself and attack. But I was wrong with the attack part. Joey had issues keeping his cool on Zigfried turn. At least when his turn came, he summoned Jinzo to the field.

Zigfried play the magic card I was really worried about. If you forgot it was, Ride of the Valkyries.

"Joey get the fuck out of there." I screamed. "Not that fucking card again. If I ever get my hands on his deck, im going to rip it up."

Zigfried had like 4 monsters on the field thanks to that damn card. One of the monster cards Zigfried had was able to automatically destroy one of Joey's cards. There goes Jinzo.

When I started to pay attention again, Joey was in some deep shit. That damn card, Ride of the Valkyries was still there and Zigfried attacked him with it, causing Joey to supposedly loose the duel. Joey pulled a fast one, saving his life points.

"That wont last long. I place one card face down and end my turn" Zigfried said

Ride of the Valkyries disappeared and returned to his deck. That was really not good, he could summon it back again and really get rid of Joey's life points.

"You're still not going to win this duel. You're wide open and it's my turn."

"Good it looks like everything fixed." Tristan said

"I wonder what the gas bill's going to be like" I said

Mokuba ran off to see Kaiba and to see what the problem was really. Joey summoned a weak monster and tried to attack, but was unsuccessful. Damn this Zigfried dude and his deck. He proceeded to place one card face down and end his turn.

"Beating you is more fun than I thought." Zigfried said

"And you can go to hell Zigfried." I screamed

Joey kept screwing up. We felt bad for him. Zigfried had this Valkyrie card on the field, it got extra points for every dragon monster on both sides of the field. Joey was so close to winning, but lost the duel. Yugi had this look that he knew Zigfried's plan from the start.

"A rose is a rose, and a looser is a looser."

"Holy shit. Wheeler actually lost." I said

"Come on Joey. It was just one game." Tristan said.

"It was just based on chance." Teá said

Joey started chasing and screaming at us. There's the Joey we all know. He was kinda mad that we did a shit job at cheering him up.

So yeah Joey was out, which meant Zigfried would advance on to the semifinals. Let's just hope he doesn't have to duel Yugi. We left the dueling area, kinda of unsure what to do next. I guess its more of a sit and wait and see who Yugi will duel later on. Joey was upset the entire time getting out of the arena.

"I was knocked out of the tournament by a guy with pink hair." He said while everyone got out.

"Yeah a dude with pink hair whose an expert duelist." Tristan said

"Just think of it this way, every duel you lose makes you a better duelist." Yugi said

"He should be an expert now" Tristan said

Then Rebecca's grandfather ran up to us saying there was something wrong. It was Yugi's grandfather. He messed his back up and was in the hospital, but somehow disappeared. Apparently he screwed his back up after he and Joey dueled. Yeah people never tell me things, so I was really in the dark. Tristan started making jokes about the current situation, I would have too, but I was smart and kept my mouth shut. Tristan got an ass kicking from a few of us.

We told Rebecca's grandfather to find Rebecca and cheer her on and that we would catch up as soon as possible. We all split off to cover more ground. It didn't work too well; the park is just too big. This is just after running through several spots of the park and getting attacked by holographic bugs and shit like that. That's when the announcement came.

"Attention Kaibaland guests. A short stalky elderly gentleman in overalls and a headband has been separated from his loved ones. If anyone has lost a grandpa, he is waiting for you at the entrance." The woman on the PA said.

"Overalls and a headband." I paused making a face. "Grandpa."

I started to run in the direction of the front gate, but realizing I have a duel

"Cool its on the other side of the park. Cool. I'm not meant for this."

I realized I was dueling Rebecca.

Tristan's POV

"Its some kind of map. We guess it will lead us to grandpa."

"Lets hope it does. Im sick of all of this running."

"It doesn't make sense to me. Why would he page for us, leave a note and hide." Duke said.

"What do you mean?" I said

"I think this is all a trap"

"What?" We all said

"Im not going to fall for any trap" I said.

We ran off in the direction of where the x on the map was. When we found the location, it was some restaurant that sold Chinese food. Someone hit this gong thing and most of us freaked out because it was really loud. I just stood there, loud things didnt bother me. And it looks like we're just in time for lunch. Most of our faces were all 'oh my god food. Im so hungry.' Yugi was the only one of us to keep a serious face. Joey and Tristan ran towards the food. Go figure

"I didnt see you two on the guest list." Vivian said.

Vivian proceeded to jump from the balcony she was on, but Duke noticed that she really wasnt jumping and that she was on a rope. She has a little helper and it was Grandpa.

"This is getting weird." Joey said

"Im with you on that"

Grandpa dropped the rope and Vivian fell to the ground.

"Did Vivian kidnap you or was this planned." Yugi asked

Vivian wanted to be the real person to duel Yugi, so now that note kinda makes sense. She wanted to be the one to win the King of Games crown.

"Ha Im starting my own tournament and Yugi and I are the only duelists."

"You dont get it. Just do it" Grandpa said

"She has you hypnotized" Joey said

"No its not what you think."

Grandpa went on and told us how he was in the hospital room and Vivian came in and helped him. We told him that he forgot the heart of the cards. She got pissed and screwed his back up and demanded to duel him.

Yugi went on to duel Vivian, only to save his grandpa, but thats it. He would have to go on a date with her if he lost. Tea and I would have a little bit of fun with that, if you know what I mean. Joey, Duke and I sat on the floor next to this one table and started scarfing down food. We got a panda thrown at us and Tea decided to bitch at us that we were not supporting Yugi. We were, and eating at the same time. We got a glimpse at grandpa, just for a moment, he was in a lot of pain.

Yugi won the duel and surprisingly Vivian kept her promise and fixed grandpa. We knew we had to get out quickly and find Rebecca. We had a promise to keep to her. She only had 100 life points left when we showed up. She lost the duel just a few turns later. We felt bad that she lost.

Cassie's POV

"Come on Rebecca. That was a great duel. You played great" I said

"Thank you. Now don't let it go to your head. You have a long way to go."

A minute later she was hugging Yugi, crying. She was bitching that she should have won.

"Must she be so dramatic" grandpa said

"Looks whose talking" Tea, Joey, Tristan and I said.

"oh."

"Does this sound familiar, 'oh my back hurts, someone help me'" Joey said

* * *

**Cassie:** :D - thats my face when Yami asked.

**Kat:** awww. You sly dog Yami

**Yami:** It was nothin.

**Kat:** So yeah please review? Oh yeah... Tell your friends about this?


	9. The Final Duel and a Trip?

**Kat:** So yeah chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Now on to the finals of Kaiba Tournament. This round was Zigfried Lloyd vs Cassie, with whoever wins this round gets to duel Yugi. Though the duel hasn't started I was betting a bad feeling about this duel. And I was right, Kaiba appears in the arena.

"Whats he doin here" Joey said

"Dropping by?" Yugi said

"Seto was scheduled to be here" Mokuba said

"Stop the duel." Kaiba says dropping down on the dueling arena. "As president of Kaiba corp, I declare this duel invalid"

"What?" the crowd says

"He cant rip us off." Joey said

"Im with you on that. What a bitch move"

"I think he just did" Yugi said

"As a result of this, Cassie is the winner."

"The fuck? I still don't get it" I said making a face

Kaiba went on to say that Zigfried Lloyd wasn't who he said he was. He was really Zigfried Von Schroeder of the Schroeder Company. Most of us haven't even heard of it. Aperently it is some gaming company, not as good as Kaiba's. According to grandpa, it still exists but you don't hear much of it.

Everything started to make a little more sense, Kaiba corp's biggest rival joins the tournament and suddenly everything goes haywire. Kaiba wasn't going to have Zigfried arrested for trespassing and fraud. He said he was feeling nice.

"On one condition. You get out of my fucking life. And take your bad hair with you."

I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't hear what Kaiba said next, but Zigfried started laughing.

"So you've been exposed to the public for what you really are. A coward." Zigfried said. "You know if I win the tournament, you will never win the king of games."

"Oh shit. What a bitch"

"No. Im kicking you out because I don't fucking like you."

Kaiba promised he wasn't going to duel in this tournament, but it looks like things have changed and he will be. Zigfried is going to lose to Kaiba and everyone will laugh at him.

Things were about to get serious, Kaiba and Zigfried are about to duel.

"Come on Seto, Show this circus freak whose boss." Mokuba said

"Anyone want to bet on who wins?" I said

We all saw it coming; Zigfried used the card that caused me the duel in one turn, Ride of the Valkyries. Kaiba was able to stop and skip Zigfried's monster and turn. It was good for Kaiba, but who knows what other things Zigfried has up his sleeves.

"Don't screw this one up rich boy." Joey said

"Cuz you'll regret it if you do."

At least for now, Kaiba had something defending his life points, but who knows how long that will last for. As they dueled, Zigfried stated how KaibaCorp had always been one step ahead of Schroeder Corp in the gaming industry, including Kaiba making the contract with Pegasus to develop holographic technology for _Duel Monsters_, just before he could make a similar contract.

With KaibaCorp's stock low, Zigfried planned to defeat Kaiba and destroy KaibaCorp's reputation and cause Pegasus to give up on KaibaCorp and make a new partnership with Schroeder Corp. Kaiba got his shit together and went on to win the Duel, with 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons. Kaiba was able to humiliate Zigfried, like he said he would.

"Roland announce the championship duel" Kaiba said

"Uhh yes sir. Should I call security to escort Zigfried out?"

"No. Give him a good seat so he knows what he is missing out on."

"Serves that asshole right. Im glad this freak is out." I said

Yugi's POV

"Ready Pharaoh? I'll admit im nervous. You know with our title at steak"

"Just remember to relax. But most importantly. Have fun."

Cassie's POV

"Yugi's going to win. He has the freakin God cards in his deck."

"This is going to be one epic duel no matter what." Duke said

"Yeah unless Yugi somehow freakishly loses"

"I'll start" I said drawing a card. "I activate this, Card Destruction. I believe you know what it does."

We both discarded our hands and drew the same amount of cards we were holding. I placed 2 spell cards and one monster card down.

Several turns pass, Yami was down to 2800 and I was down to 2500. It was my turn and some card appears on the field. The Golden Castle of Stromberg, which in normal tournaments should be illegal.

"What the hell? The fuck's this? Kaiba do something. I didn't play that freaken card." I said

"That's an illegal move." Rebecca bitched

"You've heard of that card?" Joey said

"Yes. Its an illegal card and also one of a kind. I don't even know how it managed to be played"

"How did she get that card Zigfried"

Duke noticed that Yugi's grandpa and Rebecca's grandfather were muttering something and the rest of us became curious about what they were talking about. Rebecca's grandpa said that when duel monsters were created there were certain cards that were never fully developed and released and Golden Castle of Stromberg was one of them.

"I remember a tournament several years ago where that card was being offered as the prize. It was never meant to be used." Yugi's grandpa said

"It was only a prototype and forbidden from any tournament"

"It remains to be the most sought after card in the game"

"That's it, fuck it." I placed my hand over my deck. "Im probably risking a whole lot here, but I quit. I forfeit." I looked at Zigfried and flipped him off "Fuck you Zigfried and all of your bullshit."

Everything disappeared off the field. Zigfried looked pretty pissed, but started smiling. He was up to something. Zigfried mentioned that he had hacked the system to allow it. Unbeknownst to me or anyone, Zigfried had also re-written the data on the card, so that it would inflict a deadly virus into KaibaCorp's computer system when played. Kaiba tried to launch an anti-virus, but was too late. Kaiba and his workers tried to stop the virus.

Despite losing the Duel, Zigfried believed the virus had done enough damage to destroy years' worth of programming, but due to his earlier preparations, Kaiba was able to restore everything.

"Don't make me come over there and punch you in the face Schroder." I said

"I'll let her do it" Kaiba said

"And I'll get these two to help me too" I pointed to Tristan and Joey

"You don't get it. I can never beat Kaiba. Im weak." Zigfried said

"Wow that's the first sensible thing he's said all week." Kaiba said

"Kaiba can we re-duel. That was a bullshit move."

"No. Roland wrap this up."

We were at the airport waiting for our plane, when Duke said he'll be in our area soon because he had a date with Serenity. Joey and Tristan had a shit attack because of it. Rebecca was all over Yugi, go figure. But you know it will be nice to get away from her.

"I hook you up with a flight and you don't have the courtesy to show up on time" Mokuba said running up to us

"Oops Sorry Mokuba" I said

"We got distracted" Joey said

Several weeks pass, and everything more or less returns to normal. Tea was still pissed that Yami and I were dating. She shouldn't take it out on me cuz no one wants her. Until one day at school.

"Im going to Egypt tomorrow" Yugi said.

"What?" We all said.

* * *

**Kat:** Yeah . i dunno about this chapter

**Yami:** it wasnt that bad

**Kat:** yeah it was


	10. The Pharaoh's Memories pt 1

**Kat:** So yeah the start of the Pharaoh's memories. .

**Joey:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Kat:** Fuck off Wheeler. I will cock block you

**Tea:** Be nice Kat

**Kat****:** Tea fuck off, you really piss me off. So yeah, enjoy the chapter

* * *

Yugi's POV

Before heading to Egypt to finally unlock the pharaoh's memories, I wanted to learn as much as I could. I asked his Grandpa to tell me about his adventure where he recovered the Millennium Puzzle from the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. I was sad to hear that Grandpa didn't know the way back to the tomb, but Grandpa advised me to stay away from there. Obsessed with the Egyptian God cards, Grandpa pleaded with me to leave them with him rather than return them.

I reminded him how the pharaoh was going to need them and Grandpa apologized. Before saying goodnight, Grandpa said that his own adventure was over and assured me that he is the only one with the power to help the pharaoh recover everything he has lost. Holding the legacy of the pharaoh is no small task; he said and advised me to take every challenge like he faces a game. As I slept, he dreamed I was talking with Yami, reflecting on how meeting each other had changed their lives.

I was woken-up as he heard Rex and Weevil breaking in to steal the Egyptian God cards. They took a bag, not knowing it also contained most of the Millennium Items, and I ran after them. By the time I caught up, they had been knocked unconscious by Evil Bakura who had taken back the Items. Bakura returned the Items and God cards to me, but insisted on keeping the Ring for himself. He tried to assure me that they had the same goal; to bring the seven Millennium Items to the Millennium Stone. Taking control of my body, Yami ordered Bakura to stop poisoning my mind. Before parting Bakura said that in order to solve the riddle of the pharaoh's memory they will play the ultimate shadow game.

Cassie's POV

He told us that we didn't have to come, but we insisted that we wouldn't miss this for the world. We wernt even on the plane or anything and I was already hyper

"Really Cassie" Joey said

"This is why you don't give me energy drinks" I paused. "Weeeee."

"What did you drink" Joey said just knowing

"I had an energy drink"

"You know you shouldn't drink that shit. It screws you up too much" Yugi said

"A lot of people say that. But I drank it anyway." I paused "I have to pee now"

"Go take a piss" Tristan said

"I don't want to" I wined

"You'll regret it if you don't"

When we arrived at the airport in Egypt, we were greeted by Ishizu, Marik and Odion.

This would possibly be the last adventure together. Ishizu, Marik and Odion wanted to speak to the Pharaoh about something.

"You two are finally home. It is an honor to be your guide"

"Please. The honor is mine" Yami said

It didn't make sense to me why she said the two of us. All I know is that I have some sort of connection to Ancient Egypt. Maybe Odion, Marik and Ishizu know something about than I do. Yami placed an arm around my waist. Tea just needs to get over it. He picked me over her. The Ishtar's brought us to an underground cavern in the desert, where the stone tablets from the museum had been relocated.

Ishizu, Malik and Odion were unable to follow us in the underground cavern, but knew that we would know what to do from now. As Yami held the Egyptian God cards up to the tablet, his spirit was sucked out of Yugi's body and into the Memory World. Yugi was left on his knees.

"That was supposed to happen?" Tristan said

"He's gone" Yugi said

"What? Whose gone" Joey said

"The Pharaoh. He's gone. He just left."

This dude in a white bathrobe and turban appeared and confirmed that the Pharaoh had left.

"Shadi? Is that you?" Yugi said

"You, you're that dude that showed up at my house right before I passed out and appeared here." I said.

"Yes. I presume you know why you are here Miss Blake."

"More or less."

"You're that dude in the white bathrobe from Battle City."

"Why are you here Cassie?" Tea said.

"She was brought here to help Yugi, and has a connection to ancient Egypt. It's her destiny to help you and once that its over, she have to return to her world."

Yami's POV

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was on this balcony, looking over people. They were all chanting 'Pharaoh'

"Where am I" I muttered

"Your public awaits you. My Pharaoh" This guy said, who looks exactly like grandpa. "They await to pay their respects to the new Pharaoh"

"Did you say Pharaoh." I paused and looked back to the crowed. "Um. Hi."

Everyone gasped and bowed. The guy who looks like grandpa said that there was a ceremony in his honor. When we got to the room the ceremony was is there was this chair on the other end, two rows of guards bowing and this girl sitting next to the chair.

"All hail the new Pharaoh." The guy said.

"Kaiba, Ishizu, Cassie?" I said looking at these 8 people in front of me and looked at the guy who looked like grandpa. "Grandpa?"

"Whose grandpa?"

"My Pharaoh. Perhaps we should postpone the celebration"

"That wont be necessary. Please carry on" I said

The guy who looks like Kaiba announced the start of celebration festivities. Several minutes later, the festivities started and I couldn't help but look at the seven people in front of me that held the items.

"What? Each one of you hold an item?"

"Have you forgotten, these are the six priests, known as Seto, Guardian of the Millennium Rod, Isis, Guardian of the Millennium Necklace, Karim, Guardian of the Millennium Scales, Shada, Guardian of the Millennium Key, Mahad, Guardian of the Millennium Ring, and Ahknadin, Guardian of the Millennium Eye and Cleo, Guardian of the Millennium Belt. Each one was chosen by the items themselves."

Some time passes and I was thinking about how some of the people in this time period look a lot like the people in the 21st century. Isis was alerted to an evil presence.

"Mahad quick." Isis said

Mahad protected me from a dart shot from behind a pillar. Seto called the guard on the guy. The guy was brought before us and Seto said that the guy should be put through the Millennium trials.

"So let it be written so let it be done" Shimon said

"Commence the trial of this man's soul"

"We the people of your court are here to ensure your protection" Ahknadin said

"Shada will start."

"With the power of the millennium key, I shall read your mind." Shada paused "Evil shadow creature."

Ahknadin used his Millennium eye to extract the shadow creature and Seto used his item to seal the creature in a stone tablet.

Cassie's POV

Shadi informed us that the pharaoh has gone to a world of his memories, which was created 5000 years ago from the Pharaoh's experiences. The pharaoh would have to win, or it would mess up future generations. Shadi admitted that he is a centuries old spirit and Joey flipped out. Well more of a shit attack. Shadi explained that his earthly body was destroyed by a tomb raider named Bakura. He said that Bakura had followed the Pharaoh into his memories to obtain the items to release a creature. He mentioned that I am the current incarnation of the queen of that time.

"oh that makes sense now."

Fearing Yami are in the same danger that sealed them in the Millennium Puzzle the first time around, we pleaded with Shadi to let us go to the Memory World to help them. Shadi explained that we must go through a doorway in the Millennium Puzzle to get there.

Yami's POV

Seto suggested that this guy be sent to the dungeon, but Ahknadin suggested that he be set free. There was no more evil within this man.

"Please Pharaoh forgive me. The Millennium ring has been acting up. It has been difficult to detect any evil. May I have your permission to increase security?" Mahad said

"Yes. Go right ahead."

"Pharaoh I suggest that we go ahead with the festivities" Shimon said

"What? I was just attacked."

"Yes but if your followers sense fear. They will fear too." Shimon said

"I'll try"

Isis sensed a great evil right outside the palace. Mahad started sensing the evil right before we were attacked.

Cassie's POV

"So let me get this straight. We must go through a doorway in the Millennium Puzzle to get there."

Shadi explained that some of the doors inside the puzzle are dangerous and that if we wished to return we were on our own.

"We have no choice. Lets do this" Joey said

"Fuck the danger. We've already been through so much. Im not going to give up when the Pharaoh needs us."

"Ive already put all of your lives in danger way too many times."

"No. Just no. I already risked my life too many times. And that's just in my world. Here, I've already lost my soul and had my duel disk hacked. We've been through so much shit together as it is."

Using the Millennium Key, Shadi brought us inside the Puzzle, where we began searching the labyrinth for the right door.

Yami's POV

Thief King Bakura attacked the palace, filling the my head with lies that my father, Aknamkanon, was the one who created the Millennium Items, and it is also found that Bakura dragged Aknamkanon into the Throne Room.

"You dare disrespect a former King." Seto said

"You've taken this too far Bakura. Your soul must be judged by the Millennium Items" I said

"I hope your soul does not go to the afterlife" Cleo said

Seto and the other item holders were unsuccessful in sealing Bakura's monster, Diabound in a tablet. Everyone was in shock that it didn't work.

Cassie's POV

I woke up to someone shaking me. It caused me to almost punch Joey in the face. It would have been an accident. We had to wake everyone else up, knowing we had to find the Pharaoh, fast.

Yami's POV

All of priests and Cleo activate their DiaDhank. I didn't know what it was; they looked like Kaiba's Duel disks. Shimon explained that the DiaDhank uses the person's Life Force to summon spirit monsters from their stone tablets and control them.

Seto and several of the other priests made the attempt to get rid of Bakura's Diabound, but to no success. Everyone was in shock that Bakura possessed a DiaDhank. Only the people in the Pharaoh's royal court has one. Bakura mentioned that my father only wanted the 8 items for power. Cleo summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon to help the priests, but lost.

"Cleo? Are you okay?" I asked

"Im fine. Don't worry about me my king."

"Cleo this was not your place to fight." Shimon said

"Im sorry Shimon. Please forgive me. I was only trying to defend." Cleo said

Bakura said that I knew nothing about my ancestors and kicked the casket that held my father over. Shimon became upset over it. I couldn't listen to this madman anymore, and was about to summon one of the Egyptian Gods. Shimon said that only the chosen Pharaoh will know the names of the gods. I summoned Obelisk the Tormentor to combat Bakura's Diabound, his God Monster. The priests are in shock, as well as Bakura

"Things just got serious" Cleo said.

While I unleashed his power, making Bakura flee to recover from battle.

* * *

**Yami:** Enjoying things so far.

**Kat:** Mer. I just want to punch some people. But thats just me.

So yeah Reviews?


	11. The Pharaoh's Memories Pt 2

**Kat:** Yeah another update

**Yugi:** Are you okay Kat?

**Kat:** Mer yeah. Thanks to **Dream Lighting** for reviewing.

* * *

Kaiba's POV

I looked over at my desk where the millennium eye is sitting and hear something. Something that is oddly familiar.

"Did I just hear a Blue Eyes?"

Yami's POV

I walked outside and saw the damage Bakura caused. This pyramid in the sky caught my attention.

"Shimon what is that?" I asked pointing.

"Im sorry I do not see anything."

_Im sure it has something to do with Bakura's shadow game. _

"My king you have fought bravely" Ahknadin said

"Yes thanks to you we may rest easy" Seto said

_Only if Kaiba could see himself fight bravely by my side._

Kaiba's POV

_Cant these people see this is just a fucking card game _I looked over at the eye

"What are you looking at? You think you're going to change my mind" I picked it up. "I am not going to Egypt. Look at me I'm talking to some golden antique eyeball"

I started to move the eye closer thinking I saw something.

"Whats that?" I said, then seeing a flashback of ancient Egypt of someone who looks like me talking to Yugi

I dropped the eye freaking out.

"No way it's a trick"

Somewhat convinced, I took his Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet and flew to Cairo

Isis' POV

"Anything?" Shada asked

"Nothing. Ever sense Bakura showed up, my vision of the future has been cloudy. Its like the kingdom has been shrouded in a blanket of shadows."

"You should save your energy. Tonight's battle has taken its toll on us"

"He's right. When he returns we will need our energy" Karim said

Yami's POV

_What will become of the future?_ I thought of Yugi _I'll do whatever it takes to protect you_

Cassie's POV

We searched the inside of the Puzzle for a long time, but no avail. Joey and Tristan almost got themselves killed. It was kinda funny. Tea thought that sense Yugi has the closest bond to the Pharaoh; he might be able to find him.

Yami's POV

_Its strange. Everyone seems to know me but I have no memory of them. _

"Pardon me, my Pharaoh" Mahad said

"Yes how can I help you uhh." _Whats his name?_ "Mahad"

"Please accept my apology, but it is not wise for you to be outside alone."

"Perhaps you are right"

"Yes. Stay close, especially after what has happened tonight."

"Yes"

After walking for a few minutes, we passed this one pot and I heard it shake. I was starting questioning it when this girl jumps out of it. Mahad was upset with the girl; whose name was Mana.

"What am I not allowed to pay a visit to my oldest friend?" Mana said. "ever sense he's become Pharaoh we haven't been able to talk at all."

"It only has been one day."

"You're Mana and we grew up together."

"You didn't forget me did you? After all these years of practicing magic together. We're practically family"

"Of course."

"Wait hold on"

Mana and Mahad started fighting. At least it's good to know that I had friends. Mahad questioned how she got passed the guards, she said her magic's been improving.

"Mana we need them" Cleo said walking up. "So you were saying your magic's been improving?"

She tried to free them, but it didn't work. Looking through her spell book didn't help much either.

The next morning Mahad went to the town, while Mana and I spent some time together. Later on I was in the throne room and Mahad was telling us that the tomb of the former Pharaoh and my father would be never disturbed again. His sorcerers were casting a spell to protect it as they spoke.

Seto said that the tomb wouldn't be completely secure until he checked it. Knowing what Mahad's spell casters in training were capable of.

When Mahad left to return to the tomb, Mana tried to follow, claiming her magic was improving. Shimon had to hold her back.

"Mana, Mahad is a strong wizard. You would not find a stronger one anywhere. He'll be fine." Shimon said

I woke up in the middle of the night. It felt like one of my guardians was in trouble. I noticed that Mahad's tablet sanctuary was in use. This wasn't going to be good, so I went over to it.

When I got there, Mana was there. She was sensing it too. Mahad was in danger. We noticed that his Illusion Magician was being played, but that was his spirit monster. If it's destroyed in battle, Mahad cant exist anymore.

Cassie's POV

Joey had the idea to mark the doors, so we would know which ones we had already checked. Behind one of the doors we found Yami Bakura who turned into a monster and attacked us. Joey and Tristan started hugging each other.

"That would happen… Wait no that would just happen to us. Fuck Im really going to need some serious therapy after this."

"Yeah no. The therapist is going to think you're just nuts" Tristan said

"Fuck off Tristan. You're no help."

After we escaped Shadi informed us that that was the pharaoh's enemy in his true form.

Yami's POV

Mana and I rode off somewhere in the desert, looking for a sign of where Mahad could possibly be. We saw a lightning bolt off in one direction and went in that direction. It was the spell caster's training ground. Mana was confused on why Mahad went there.

When we got there, I picked up a sword and started fighting off Bakura's skeleton army. One of the guards said that Mahad was battling Bakura. We needed to send word to the castle, Mana used her bird, Anzu and sent word. I went and tried to fight off more of Bakura's skeleton army, but I sensed that he was separated from his item. Then Bakura's army left and Mana tried to help her master. The stone tablet brought to seal Bakura's monster dropped off the cliff it was on and almost crushed Mana, but I saved her.

When the smoke cleared, it wasn't Bakura's monster sealed in the stone, it was Mahad. Mana took the sight of it really bad.

"Mahad. No. Why?"

Cassie's POV

Sense the maze reflected the pharaoh's heart; Yugi eventually started the temperature changed as the pharaoh's emotions changed. No one else was able to feel it.

Yami's POV

When the other guardians arrived, Seto demanded to know what was going on. But he realized what had happened when he saw the tablet.

"Mahad No." Mana cried

"Thank you Mahad." I said quietly

Cassie's POV

Yugi said that it started to warm back up. We were still all confused by this. Then Shadi appeared and explained that the puzzle was a reflection of the Pharaoh's heart.

"You must listen. You do so, you will find him" Shadi said

"Of course. I thought we had to knock on the Pharaoh's door. But what we really have to do is wait for the Pharaoh to knock for us."

"Yes but you must listen with your heart."

"Lets do this" Joey said

"All for one and one for all" I said. "We're coming for you guys"

"Hand in" Yugi said putting his hand out

"Do we always have to do the hands thing"

"Joey Take your own advice and shut it"

After concentrating for a minute I heard a voice saying Yugi's name. It was creepy, but I knew it was a sign. A sign that the Pharaoh was looking us. We concentrated more and heard the Pharaoh.

_Yugi? Can you hear me? Where are you?_

Then this light appeared

Yami's POV

Isis appeared and said that her item said this would happen. Mana begged for me to release him, but Isis said that Mahad fused himself with his most trusted creature, now known as the Dark Magician.

Cassie's POV

"Hey look" Yugi said. "I think we found it. The world of the Pharaoh's memories"

Shadi said that he was unable to continue, we had to help the Pharaoh. Only the people called by the Pharaoh were able to continue

"How we supposed to get down there?" Joey said

"I got an idea?" I said taking a few steps back and started running towards the opening. "Cannonball"

"Im following her" Yugi said jumping also

"Yugi, Cassie" Everyone else said

"I was afraid of this" Joey said

Everyone else jumped too, but freaked out. Yugi and I were really calm about it.

Yami's POV

Back inside the castle Seto claimed that due to Mahad's carelessness, Bakura is more dangerous than ever. Rumor had it that Bakura had the Millennium ring, but he was still buried under the rubble. Isis was unable to see what was about to happen with Bakura.

"I think I speak for everyone that we will not disappoint you again" Seto said

"I am sorry" Isis said

"There are no needs for an apology Isis. We need answers" Shimon said

"Of course Master Shimon. I will do everything I can to break through the shadows."

"That is all we could ask for" I said

"Pharaoh, with all due respect, time is of the essence. Please allow me to search for Bakura. I already have a plan in place." Seto said

Seto told us of his plan to watch everyone, due to no one being trusted. Shimon agreed with Seto.

"So let it be written, so let it be done"

Cassie's POV

When we landed we noticed all the food stands. Despite looking out of place, no one took any notice of us. They quickly learned that other people could not see them and trying to touch solid matter, resulted in them phasing through it. Yugi no longer had the Millennium Puzzle and I didn't have the Belt anymore. Tea was freaking out because she thought when we found the Pharaoh, he wouldn't be able to see us.

We started running to find where the Pharaoh could be. Joey kept bitchin that he was hungry. One thing that hasn't changed.

"You guys know that I cant run on an empty stomach"

We found this guy eating all this food, but like us couldn't be seen by most other people, but unlike them were able to touch objects. We chased the guy, leading us to find this guy who looks like Kaiba saving this girl who was being stoned due to her unorthodox appearance (snow white hair, pale tan skin, and deep blue eyes). We nearly had a shit attacked because the guy looked like Kaiba.

"Act cool if can actually see us." I muttered. "What the fuck? Holy shit. Oh my god"

"Smooth Cassie" Tea said

We knew he worked for the pharaoh and followed him to the palace. Unlike other objects, we found that we couldn't phase through the palace gates. Thank you Joey, for running into a wall for us.

"Ha Nice job Wheeler"

Then that guy reappeared and offered to help us. He introduced himself as Bobasa. He said that invisible people should stick together. Bobasa almost crushed us when he came up to us. But yet again he offered us food. Joey and Tristan took it and started scarfing it down.

"hey wanna share?" I asked

"Hell no" Joey said

Ahknadin's POV

"The findings were greater than I thought." Seto said. "You should be proud"

"Well I'm not. You release them now Seto"

"You cannot be serious"

"Silence. You must listen to me. You are going down a dark path. You are a guardian and you must act like one. Free them now or you have disgraced the name of the Pharaoh."

"Never. It is the only way to get Bakura" He started to leave

"Seto wait. You're making a mistake." I fell to one knee. "I would know. I make the same mistake not long ago."

I thought I heard something. When I looked up, Bakura was there, laughing.

Seto's POV

_Is this the girl I saw so long ago?_ I placed a hand on her face. _The girl with the blue eyes and white hair_

Flashback

I saved Kisara from slave traders, who had kidnapped her from her home country and were planning to sell her for a high price, and she repaid me by unconsciously releasing her inner dragon spirit after the traders set fire to my village and killed my mother.

End Flashback

_It is her. After all these years she has returned._

Bakura's POV

"Perhaps you remember a town called Kul Elna? You crushed my people and abandoned your son. A young boy named Seto."

"Release me at once" Ahknadin said

"You're in no position to be making demands. I've already destroyed one of your cohorts and have the millennium ring to prove it."

"So its true."

"So you actually care. It hurts doesn't it. Try losing your whole village" I removed my foot from his neck.

"Please let me explain" I picked him up

"You destroyed my homeland, took away my family and left me with nothing."

* * *

**Kat:** Oh look Bakura's POV.

**Cassie:** Why's it in Bakura's POV?

**Kat:** Because i said so and thats how i wrote it.

So yeah hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review?


	12. The Pharaoh's Memories Pt 3

**Kat:** So yeah heres part 3 of the Pharaoh's memories

**Yugi:** and there are how many parts for it?

**Kat:** 6 i think. So please enjoy the chapter

* * *

Yami's POV

_My puzzle is sensing a dark presence_

"Pharaoh" Shimon said running out

"What is it?"

"One of our villages along the Nile was attacked moments ago"

"What?"

"One of the sanctuary's"

"But whose?"

"Ahknadin's" Shimon paused. "Theres only one person whos capable of an act of treason"

"Bakura"

Bakura tried to escape on his horse and I went after him on my horse. I couldn't take his crap anymore and summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon. Bakura said that the ultimate shadow game was about to begin and he should prevail.

"Bakura stop cowering and face up for what you have done."

Cassie's POV

We fell asleep outside the palace until the gates finally opened as the pharaoh chased Bakura on horseback, accompanied by the monster Diabound and Slifer the Sky Dragon respectively.

"This sort of thing used to freak me out, but now… Nothin" Tristan said

"Come on we have to help" Yugi said

"Way ahead of you" I said starting to run

3rd person POV looking over Ahknadin

_I know all of your secrets. I know what you did at Kul Elna. These events may have occurred 15 long years ago but time doesn't heal all_ _wounds_ Bakura's voice said

Flashback

"My pharaoh we've lost our stronghold to the north and the enemy continues to march towards the capitol" The guard said

"With our remaining army's how much longer can we withstand" Aknamkanon said

"Perhaps a week"

"So this is the end."

"This conflict would not only decide the fate of our country but the fate of the entire world." Ahknadin said. "If we were allow the enemy to advance much closer they might gain the Millennium spell book"

"They must not succeed. It is said that whoever deciphers the book's ancient texts would be able to control a power known only by the Egyptian Gods themselves".

"Yes perhaps we can tap that power too."

"We've been through this before Ahknadin. No one has been able to decode it."

"That's not true sir, we've had a breakthrough."

"What are you saying that you've decoded the book"

"Not quite, I've deciphered one spell. It's a ritual that allows the spell caster to form to forge 7 mystical treasures. These Millennium items could eliminate Egypt's invaders, and bring tranquility to the realm once again.

"Just how long will it take?"

"According to the book, 7 days. Fortunately I have already started with the shadow magic necessary to do so."

"If it will bring peace. Then do so. Go forward and create the 7 millennium items in the name of Egypt. The fate of the work rests with you my brother."

Ahknadin abandoned his son Seto and his wife for fear his actions would later cause criminals to target them, as well as to shield them from prejudice. Ahknadin led a group of soldiers to the village of Kul Elna, where he ordered the thieves there killed, and their blood collected for the ritual to create the items. The only survivor of this slaughter was Bakura. The slaughter was so horrific that Ahknadin never told his brother of it, and had all the soldiers he had taken brainwashed so as to forget the incident.

Ahknadin succeeded in crafting the Millennium items, but a chasm opened in the chamber where the ritual has taken place. Zorc Necrophades (same thing as Zorc the Dark One) rose from the chasm and ensnared Ahknadin, presumably to kill him. Ahknadin gouged out his eye and placed the Millennium Eye into the socket, using its magic to protect himself and repel Zorc. On the journey back to the palace, all the soldiers but Ahknadin fell, and only he survived. Upon the invading army's attack, Ahknadin, his brother and five other priests used the Millennium Items to hold them at bay and defeat them.

Ahknadin would later remain a member of the Sacred Court after his brother sacrificed himself and his son took the throne. Ahknadin also witnessed his son Seto's rise to power as the High Priest and holder of the Millennium rod. Ahknadin was amazed his son had made his way from peasant to priest despite him abandoning him, and spent all his spare time training Seto, although he never told him they were related.

End Flashback

Yami's POV

As Bakura and I were riding, his Diabound attacked me, using one of Dark Magician's moves.

"Diabound steals the ability of its defeated enemies." Bakura said "And that one came courtesy of Mahad"

"That cant be? Slifer, Lightning Blast"

"Sorry Pharaoh. But you're not in the clear yet."

Bakura's Diabound appeared out of nowhere and almost attacked me, but Slifer protected me and striked back.

"No. You'll pay for that."

"You forgot who you're dealing with."

"You seem to forget this isn't one of your little card games. In this arena I have the advantage. Diabound destroy the city."

"No."

"Make way for his majesty"

Bakura's monster attacked the city, and almost attacked 2 children. But Slifer took the hit and protected them.

"No harm shall come upon the people of my kingdom. Slifer, attack."

Cassie's POV

"Whoa those are definitely not holograms." Tristan said looking at this ball of light

"Ummm I really don't think so." I said

Yami's POV

"I refuse to let you put the city in anymore danger. Slifer take this fight to the skies"

Bakura's monster turned invisible, causing it to confuse me. He said that his monster has the ability to move in the shadows.

"When the gods are attacked and feel pain, so do you. Now, how shall I finish this battle? Just hand over your Millennium puzzle to make it simple."

I took off the puzzle, just to distract him. It may just work so I can use this to attack.

"Now get off your horse and kneel before me. I command you." He started laughing

"Slifer now. Call off your Diabound and I will call off my attack."

"Never. Two can play at this game, just look behind you"

His monster was right behind me, ready to strike. I was scared. Bakura called his monster to attack, but it was unsuccessful.

"Hold on, that's Seto's creature"

"Hold on Pharaoh. We shall save thee" Seto said

Seto called his monster to attack again, but Bakura called his monster off and fled.

"What a coward" Seto said

"Dont be fooled. Bakura's retreat may be an attempt to lead us into a trap."

"Captain have your men follow him. Evacuate all civilians to the palace court yard."

Cassie's POV

"There's no sign of the Pharaoh anywhere" I said

"Look up there" Yugi said, pointing

"Oh look its Slifer" I said. "What the fuck."

Yami's POV

Seto used his monster to track down Bakura. Karim summoned one of his monsters to help Seto and Slifer. Out of nowhere, an attack came out of the skies, hitting Karim's monster.

"Karim" I shouted

"If we are to defeat him you must stand tall" Seto said

Karim said that we do not know when or where his monster will attack. I started to ride off, Seto and Karim followed. Bakura has become more powerful than I thought. I called on Slifer to seek and destroy.

"Lets finish this"

I told Slifer to attack when I saw Bakura's monster about to attack. But for some reason the attack failed and his monster's attack was successful. Slifer disappeared causing some of my life points to disappear.

"Its up to you Seto."

"Duo's, Aura sword" Seto said

"Good work"

"You think you destroyed him? Not even close."

When Bakura's monster appeared, it wasn't Diabound. It was another monster. We were all in shock. I had no energy to summon another monster. Everything started going blurry and I passed out.

"Pharaoh" Seto yelled

Cassie's POV

We ran after them and finally caught up with the pharaoh after he fell off his horse following Slifer's defeat. We were happy to find that the pharaoh could see them, as he asked Yugi in surprise if it was really him.

"Im glad you're okay" Yugi said

"Yeah."

"You guys need to get out of here. Its too dangerous"

"Ha no. We've come too far to turn back. We've been through so much shit already" I said

"She's right" Yugi said. "We're a team"

By taking the pharaoh's hand, Yugi was able to give him some of his strength, enabling him to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra to battle Bakura's Diabound.

"Shit just got serious. Ra's on the field"

Bakura had no idea how the Pharaoh was able to pull off what he just did. He called an attack on Ra, but failed and Ra was protected by Seto's monster. The pharaoh called upon Ra to transform into its better form and was successful in getting rid of Bakura's monster.

"I take it you just won?" Joey said

"Yes." He said smiling. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Well you did all the work" Yugi said

"You gave me the strength to do it." Yami said putting his hand out.

We all jumped in on this and put our hands in.

"All for one and one for all." Tristan said

"Hell yeah" I said

"How did I not see this coming" Joey said

"Nothing could separate us." I said. "No matter what happens."

"Bobasa is touched" Bobasa said.

But that's when things started to change. Time started to flow backwards. Joey, Tristan, Yugi and the rest of us started getting pulled by the winds. I didn't care, I grabbed Joey's legs when I fell to the ground.

But it didn't last long. We got swopped up and transported out of the area.

"YUGI" Yami screamed

"Fuck this shit" I said

Yami's POV

"YUGI" I screamed

"Fuck this shit" Cassie said

"To pick up where I left off." Bakura said attacking Slifer.

"Pharaoh" Karim said

Bakura laughed.

Cassie's POV

"Is it just me or did we just do this?" Joey said running

"No we did. I don't think it'll be right this time" I said

"Im having some major Déjà vu right now" Tristan said

Yami's POV

"What have you done Bakura" I said, holding back the pain

"Pharaoh." I heard Joey say

"Just look. I brought back some time. Lets try this again."

Bakura's monster attacked me directly, causing the rocks below me to crumble and fall away.

"My king" Karim said

"He's gone" Seto said.

Cassie's POV

Bakura's monster attacked Yami directly, causing the rocks below him to crumble and fall away. We were knocked to the ground because of the shockwaves. I was in shock that we were too late to help.

"It seems like the table's are turned" Bakura said

"What do you want" Yami said

"What's rightfully mine" Bakura said taking the puzzle. "But where you're going you wont need it."

Bakura knocked what was left of the rocks off, which meant the Pharaoh fell. Possibly to his death.

"NO" We screamed.

"This dude is going to get a foot up his ass." I said. "You hear me Bakura. You're going to regret that."

Its not even funny how pissed I got. No one fucks with my friends and gets away with it. Tristan ran up and punched Bakura in the back of the head. It more got him in the face, but it left a bruise. Bakura picked Tristan up and did something. I couldn't help it, ran over and tackled Bakura to the ground. I was tempted to sit on his face, but I didn't.

"You fools you don't know what you're doing"

"Us? I know what the hell I'm doin. Im kicking your ass." I said hearing several horses.

"I thought he was working alone." Tristan said

"You thought wrong." Bakura said

Bobasa appeared again telling us to follow him. We escaped with him, but still unsure about the Pharaoh. Tea worried that the pharaoh may have lost his soul, since he just lost a Shadow Game, but Yugi reminded everyone that the world is built on the pharaoh's memories and since it still existed, he had to be okay. Joey did have a point, everyone we knew who was in a shadow game and lost, also lost their soul.

Shada's POV

_Will Bakura's evil rampage ever end? First Mahad was attack and now Master Ahknadin. Please Millennium Key, guide his soul. _

Ahknadin wakes up out of nowhere.

"Ahknadin are you alright. Please speak to me"

"Shada have you found any strong spirits." He asked

"Yes as a matter of fact. Seto and I found a young peasant girl whose soul could not be measured."

"It was too strong for the key?"

"Please with all due respect you need your rest."

"Out of my way" He shoved me to the ground.

"Wait master"

Seto's POV

"Where is she?" I said to guard

"I thought you knew? She was taken to the sub terrain battle ground, by Ahknadin." The guard outside her room said

"He did what?"

"Did he say why?" Shada said

"Perhaps I could shed some light on this. Please follow me." This guy said

He brought me to the battle ground. I was in shock. Nothing else I could really say. Several outlaws used their soul monsters to battle each other.

"This cant be." I said

"Let the battle commence" Ahknadin said

"Master Ahknadin has gone mad" I said.

He commanded one of the guys to stop resting and fight. I saw Kisara locked up in a cage. I was in shock that he would do something like this. I started to question Ahknadin why he was doing this. Was it for his own amusement or what. He said he was executing my idea. This wasn't what I had in mind.

"I found a way to make them bigger."

"You will never take me" One of the prisoners said, his soul monster grew bigger.

"Now, I understand that the pharaoh is gone. Don't you think it's time to make the necessary changes."

"The Pharaoh is very much alive. The royal guard is searching for his as we speak."

"Be realistic. The time has come to call for a new Pharaoh. Someone who can save us." He looked at me. "Someone like you Seto. You cannot do it alone."

He went on that he was doing this to create an army stronger than the gods themselves. I was in shock, there has to be something wrong with him. Then he called for the guards to release Kisara. He attempts to test Kisara's immeasurable power by forcing her to fight in a battle against two other prisoners. Seto steps in and saves her, but we fell into danger, causing Kisara to release her inner spirit dragon and save us. Ahknadin was really pissed with my actions tonight, but it was the right thing to do.

Ahknadin then orders me to kill Kisara and extract her Ka, claiming that the tremendous energy and power of the white dragon can surpass the enemy and even the Pharaoh's three gods.

Cassie's POV

The next day, we searched for the pharaoh along the River Nile. We had a feeling he would be somewhere along it. After all he does need food and water. We they found a girl named Mana, who was able to see them and mistook Yugi for the pharaoh. Bobasa found a fish, we kinda yelled at him for that.

"You're supposed to be searching for the Pharaoh." Joey said

"You." She said coming up to me. "You look like Cleo?"

"Im umm… Her sister" I lied

"You're not her sister" Joey said

"Damn it Joey. Cant you keep your mouth shut for once" I said hitting him upside the head.

"You're not supposed to be searching for lunch Bobasa"

"But look what I found" He said turning around

There was a cape on his back. It looked oddly familiar, wait it's the Pharaoh's cape. That means, he's somewhere along the river. Bobasa said he found it floating along the river. Mana realized that Yugi isn't the pharaoh. She quickly learned that they were his friends and joined their search party. The group were about to be attacked by Thief Bakura's men, shortly afterwards but Mana used her magic to raise the river and sweep the attackers away.

Yami's POV

_The puzzle, its gone. Its in.. Bakura's hands. Could his words be true? Did my father really bring harm to Egypt? Or did he rule justly and restore peace. I wish I remembered more about him._

Flashback

I was learning how to walk and I was only a few feet from my father when I fell. I started to cry.

"Theres no need to cry my boy." Aknamkanon said

I got back up and continued to walk to him. When I got into his arms I started to cry again.

"Its alright my boy. Everyone falls once in a while. That is what makes us stronger."

Several years later in flashback

"Must I go with you father? I don't like this place. What are we doing here anyway." I said walking behind my father

"This is something you need to witness my boy. Now follow me."

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"You mustn't be afraid. This place is protected by the Egyptian Gods. As long as you show your respects, nothing here will harm you."

"No I wont go any further" We stopped

"This is not a matter of choice" He started walking again

"Father wait."

"Stay close and watch your surroundings."

I was walking too close to the edge and it gave out. I held on and begged for father to help me, but he said I had to do it on my own. I was able to and we continued on. We saw some painting and I questioned who they were.

"Pharaohs before us."

When we got to the end, father kneeled and started praying to the gods that he has committed an evil crime. A crime that lead to the creation of the millennium items and many lives lost. He was truly sorry for this and takes the blame, in turn sparing me from any further punishment.

"Are you alright?" I asked

Lightning starting striking everywhere, scaring me. My father said that I would be safe now

End Flashback

_I remember now. He surrendered his own safety to save me._

When I opened my eyes there was this figure there. I asked him who he was.

"I am he who is known as Hassan. I have come to warn you of an impending doom. Zorc the dark one will soon awakin"

"Who is he?"

"The embodiment of pure darkness"

"Please tell me what I can do"

"When the time comes, you will know" He disappeared

I was shocked that he was gone. I stood up and walked outside. Everyone else had to know what was going to happen.

* * *

**Kat:** so yeah theres chapter 12.

**Cassie:** boring

**Kat:** Shut it Cassie. So yeah i have a question for you people. Who wants to help me co-write a chapter? Message me if you're interested


	13. The Pharaoh's Memories Pt 4

**Kat:** yeah Part 4 of 6. I have no idea now.

**Yugi:** I love you're writing.

**Kat:**Thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing. It gives me a reason to continue writing.

**MokubaKaiba14**- I feel you, i would hate to have to wear THAT in real life. I would literally punch in the neck the person who created those uniforms.

* * *

Cassie's POV

As we continued their search Yugi said that he has never met a real magician, while Mana explained how only half her spells work, but Yugi told her how she resembled the card Dark Magician Girl and that if she kept practicing he's sure Mana could become as strong as the Dark Magician Girl. She took a slight offence to it, but said she wanted to change her name to the card we were talking about.

Eventually we found the pharaoh on the beach. He was really glad to see us. Mana started bouncing on Bobasa stomach. It was quite fun to watch. She looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Just bounce your troubles away" He said "Anyone else"

"I'll pass" Joey said

"Me too."

Mana and Bobasa started running off somewhere.

"We heard about Bakura. He's the evil force you defeated all those years ago." Yugi said

"Yes. He has the puzzle, it was passed down to me by my father"

"Your father? Does that mean your memories are back"

The pharaoh told us that had only regained a fragment of his childhood memory and no one would tell him his real name. Everyone only calls him king or pharaoh. Mana and Bobasa were in the water, splashing each other and asked us to come in.

Isis' POV

"I have news of the pharaoh. He is safe. He is in good health and Shada will see to him that he returns safely."

"We can all rest easy." Shimon said

"Im seeing something else. Its in regards to the Millennium Puzzle. It's missing."

Yami's POV

"Who are you?" I asked

"Pharaoh uh" Yugi started to say

"You're a lot shorter than I thought you would be." He started to laugh. "Im kidding."

"Pharaoh this is Bobasa. An honorary member of the gang." Yugi said

"Without him we wouldn't have been able to find you" Cassie said.

"Welcome" I said

"Aww stop you're making me blush. The pleasure is mine" He said

Cassie's POV

"Aww stop you're making me blush. The pleasure is mine" He said

"Pharaoh." Several people riding up on horses said.

"My pharaoh. I am glad you are safe." One of the guys said

"He cant see us can he?" Joey said waving his hand in front of one of the guys

"YOU!" He shouted "Mana halt"

"Hi Shada" Mana said

This other girl who was standing near Shada, I was having issues recognizing. I somehow knew she could see me and smiled.

"Hey Cleo." I said, she just smiled

Yugi looked at me confused, I told him who the girl behind Shada was. He didn't believe me till he got a good look. Shada and Yami were talking about how he knew where Bakura's hiding spot was.

Sense Cleo was behind Shada and she was the only other person to see me, I started making faces at her. She tried not to laugh, but did anyway.

"Whats so funny about this?" Shada asked

"Nothing Shada, Sorry"

"Ha nice going."

"Cassie be nice" Yugi said

She made a face back at me. Shada said that Bakura was hiding in an old town called Kul Elna. The pharaoh eventually left on horseback with Mana and asked that us to return to our world and not get involved. We were not going to leave him no matter what. Cleo stopped right in front of me, while everyone one else was ahead.

"The Pharaoh's right. You should listen to him Cassie"

"How do you know my name?"

"The Pharaoh." She placed a hand on my face. "I love you. Please be careful"

"I love you too. Be careful yourself. Im a lot tougher than you think." She removed her hand and rode off.

Yami's POV

"I believe its just ahead" Shada said

"What is this place" A solider asked

"A place once populated by criminals. And one day they just disappeared." Shada said

We started hearing and seeing spirits. Another solider said that he heard this place is inhabited by ghosts. One of the soldiers was thrown off of his horse and these skeleton army appeared. The soldiers and Shada made the attempt to fight off the skeleton army.

"You shouldn't be protecting me. I should be protecting you" Mana said jumping off the horse

"We'll fight these things off. You go find Bakura" Shada said

I ran off on my horse to find this coward. I walked down this one staircase.

"I must say im proud." Bakura laughed. "Your father never had the courage to come down here."

"Lets duel"

"Theres something you need to see first."

"Legendary Millennium Stone tablet?"

"Its protected by the very spirits used to create the items."

Bakura went on to say that he was the only survivor. He sent the spirits to kill me. It was excruciatingly painful. I couldn't possibly live without the puzzle protecting me. But out of nowhere I started to glow and the spirits stopped attacking me. Mahad as the Dark Magician appeared to protect me. He said that he made a vow to always protect me.

"Is it true? Did my father really create the items for that?" I asked

Bakura said that his town was innocently murdered to create the items. While Mahad said that his town was truly evil. He had always sensed an evil within the ring. When he had begun research on the spell used to create the items. When he reported the findings to my father, he was shocked.

Flashback

"How could this have happen. These items were supposed to bring peace, but how can they, when they are plagued with evil" Aknamkanon said

"Its not your fault sir. You didn't know" Mahad said

"Mahad. Im the king of Egypt. Every task carried out by my guards is my responsibility. And now I must pay the price by confessing my crime to the Egyptian Gods."

End Flashback

"My father is a great man" I said

"Your father sacrificed himself to protect you."

"Are you finished yet? Spirits attack them" Bakura said

Flashback

"By bringing the Millennium items to this world I have unleashed a great evil. My reign will soon end. Please guide my so he may use these items to restore peace." Aknamkanon said

End Flashback

"I owe it to him to return this. In the name of the former Pharaoh return the items at once." I said

Bakura brought back his Diabound to fight. This time his monster is stronger. Mahad protected me from the attack and redirected it to him. But the attack was redirected at a pillar which fell and almost destroyed the Millennium tablet. Bakura called is monster to get rid of the pillar. He said that the source of his power comes from the tablet.

Bakura summoned another monster to the field to protect the tablet and his Diabound disappeared. Mahad attacked in various placed, it may have just seemed like random attacks, but it let in more light. It brightened the room to penetrate the darkness. I commanded Mahad to make the final strike on his monster. But it didn't do much. He called on the spirits in the room to help him and made Diabound stronger.

Mahad tried to attack again, but his monster somehow blocked it and counter striked. He almost sealed Mahad away for good, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. The Dark Magician Girl saved him.

"Who summoned you? Mahad said

"A former student of yours" She said

"Mana" I said

"Thought you might need some help"

"Even in my absence, you've been keeping up with your training" Mahad said

"Thank you" I said as Mana appeared by my side

"You should have stayed at home" Bakura said

"All right its time" Mahad said

Mahad and Dark Magician Girl attacked his Diabound once more but yet again was unsuccessful and his monster multiplied to three monsters. One of the three Diabounds attacked and it hit Mahad. It attacked once again, but this time at me. Mana protected me using something like Magical Hats. It didn't protect us for long. His monster was preparing itself to attack us again but a sword came out of nowhere, hitting him. It was Seto's monster. He and most of the guardians came running in.

"Are you alright?" Shimon asked

"I am fine"

"Mahad." Isis said

"I have returned"

"Just like the vision said."

"Know this. Though my spirit is sealed in stone, I shall continue to protect the king."

"Good work Mahad" Shimon said.

We still had a villain to defeat. Isis summoned Mystical Elf to restore my live energy. I owe her. Shimon suggested that the fight remain with the guardians, because I didn't have the puzzle. Karim and Cleo summoned monsters to help defeat Bakura. But Bakura had the help of the spirits to protect his monster. We couldn't do much because we were still in his village.

Isis was the first of us to lose her monster.

Cassie's POV

After running a lot, most of us were sitting on the ground. Bobasa complained that he was hungry, kinda causing a chain reaction. Joey, Yugi, Tea and I were all now hungry.

"Ahh all of you shut it about food. You're making me want tater tots" I said

Tristan suggested that the pharaoh deliberately made himself lose his memory in order to forget information only he knew that someone would need to bring back the evil that he had locked away. Joey was all lost, but when isn't he. We agreed that this must be his name, which had been erased from history. Yugi figured the pharaoh must have used it as a password to lock Zorc Necrophades away. Since the pharaoh was going to relive his battle with this creature, Yugi realized that without knowing his name, the pharaoh will lose this time. Determined to find out the pharaoh's name before the battle, we decided to go to the palace to see if there was some record of it.

I will admit now, that Tristan has been acting funny. His attitude is different.

Yami's POV

Seto called on his monster to attack, but failed. Bakura called an attack. Karim suggested that he call upon the Millennium scale to fuse his and Seto's monster. Combining the power of the fusion monster and Mahad theres an increase in strength.

Seto's monster and Bakura's monster attacked each other, but appeared equal. Bakura once again called on the spirits of Kul Elna to help him. Karim called his monster to attack once again, somehow melting the shield protecting Diabound. But no, Bakura summoned another monster, using it to attack Karim and taking his item. It also caused Seto's and Karim's fusion monster to return to it's two separate monsters.

Bakura attacked once again, destroying everyone's monsters. Isis went to attend to Karim, but told her to protect me. Bakura went and fused two of his monsters together.

"Spare my friends and take me." I said

"No Pharaoh." Mana said

"This is something I must do."

"It seems like the mighty Pharaoh has come to his senses. Prepare to be trapped for eternity."

"What are you doing" Seto said

"When my father created the 8 Millennium item, spirits had to be captured to complete the spell"

"And now they want revenge"

"These spirits blame my father for trapping them here and want me to pay the price. I shall allow my soul to join them."

"Well you heard him."

The spirits attacked my, going after my very soul. Everyone shouted at my decision. When the spirits stopped attacking, I got very cold.

"I never ment to have this happen to you my son" my father's voice said to me

"Look something is happening." Isis said as I began to glow.

"Whats this?" Bakura said

"Spirits of Kul Elna, it is not my son you want it is me." Aknamkanon voice said

"Is it really him?" Shimon said as the glowing around me turned into my father

The spirits of Kul Elna attacked my father instead of me, protecting me from the punishment. His Diabound started to weaken.

"Look he just absorbed the evil spirits" Isis said

"You saved me, but why?" I said

"King Aknamkanon will lead this wondering spirits to the realm of shadows where they belong." Mahad said

"But no then he'll be trapped there" I said

"Spirits return to me. You cannot allow this person to trap you again" Bakura said, but too late Aknamkanon already disappeared

"Goodbye father" I said

"Restore peace to the land my son"

"Mahad attack his monster at once while it's still weak"

Diabound was destroyed once and for all.

Cassie's POV

This time at the palace, thinking to himself, Yugi asked the pharaoh to let them in it, and found he could pass through the palace gates. Bobasa looked pleased that he could try the palace food.

"Palace pork chops here I come" He said as we ran through the gates

Inside the courtyard, he suggested that they split up to search and meet back in an hour. Bobasa went for the kitchen, go figure and the rest of us ran off in different directions.

Yami's POV

"This is not over" Bakura screamed "Your items will be mine and Zorc the dark one will return."

"Your plans will never work. So let it be written, so let it be done. The land of Egypt will soon have peace."

"Never" He said placing the items he had into the tablet

"Return those items to me"

"Those items will stay right where they are" Ahknadin said

"Ahknadin? What is the meaning of this?" I said

"Pharaoh, I am the real creator of the items. And I shall decide their fate" He said

"Oh no." I said

"He holds the Key" Isis said.

"That item belongs to Shada" Seto said "What have you done to him?"

"Whats important is that his item will be put to good use. As will all of yours"

"You've lost your mind" I said

Bakura started to laugh and glowed purple. After a few moments the glow disappeared.

"Wh. Where am I? Who are you? Tell me?" Bakura said lifting his hands up "Ahhh what is this? Whats happening to me?"

"Hahaha, he was just a pawn" A voice that sounded like Bakura

"What do you want" I said

"The shadows are taking me" Bakura said disappearing

"Oh my god." Cleo said

"He's gone"

"Its time you learned the true nature of this shadow game"

"Explain yourself"

"Pharaoh you must stop him" Shada yelled

"Shada!" I said

Yugi's POV

"This could be a start." I said running up to a room.

I started looking at the walls, they were written in hieroglyphics. Cant read it, so I ran on to continue looking.

Cassie's POV

Tea and I looked through what looked like a library. But we couldn't touch anything. It was frustrating.

Yami's POV

"Shada?"

"Ahknadin is a traitor. Now give me back my Millennium Key." He said grabbing Ahknadin

"Ahknadin what is the meaning of this" Shimon said after Ahknadin shoved Shada to the ground

"A new king shall soon rise."

"Hold on we already have one. How dare you say that in the presence of the great pharaoh" Seto said

Ahknadin managed to freeze Seto. I was furious that he did that. He proceeded to freeze the rest of us. He continues where Bakura left off, taking the remaining items, saving his item for last and placing them in the stone. Despite being frozen we were all in shock.

"Yes place the 8 items where they belong" Bakura's voice said

_I thought Bakura was defeated, but how could I be hearing his voice?_

"You've been a worthy pawn Ahknadin. Now complete the task so the ultimate shadow game can begin"

_I saw Bakura disappear, how can this be? Unless this is just all a game._

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(Still in the POV of Yami)

"Leave it to you to sleep through it." Bakura said

"Tell me where we are." I said

"Why, where in the Shadow realm. Sitting before the playing table. After all I did promise you a shadow game"

"Im in no mood for games."

"Too late you're in the middle of one. The field is Egypt. And the pawns are the people of your past"

"Are you saying that anything we do will affect the people? Are you? Tell me. When I think you cant sink any lower, you prove me wrong. Manipulating the lives of people so you can play out your twisted game"

"This is not some game, it's THE GAME. When I have all the items back in the tablet and resurrect Zorc from it the final stage will be set."

"Wait so if I don't defeat Zorc I lose the game?"

"Much more than that. Those meddling twits you call friends. They'll be trapped in the shadows. If you want to see them again, you'll have to win. But all of your pawns are frozen thanks to this." He said pulling out his hourglass token

"Whats that?"

"Its my hourglass token"

"An hourglass token?"

"Yes and sense I'm the game master. I possess 3. It freezes all playable characters except for me."

"So you can manipulate time?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." He pulled out another hourglass token. "Observe, this one was used earlier in the game. Perhaps you remember when time went backwards? Now you know how."

"That was you!"

"Guilty as charged. He who controls the hands of time controls fate. Thanks to these hourglasses I can rewrite history 3 separate times. Your life is in my hands."

Tristan's POV

"Your free to move around. But what confuses me is that buffoon is unaffected." Bakura said to me

"This is bad my belly is so big I cant see my slippers." Bobasa said

Isis' POV

"Zorc hear me I now offer you the 8 Millennium items." Ahknadin said

_I sense pure darkness below us. The dark one has awaken._

"So the mortal whose responsible for creating the items has returned. Now announce your allegiance to me and everything you desire will be yours." Zorc said.

"My only wish is for a new pharaoh to be named."

Ahknadin reveals that he is in fact Seto's father, and that his lifelong desire has been to see Seto ascend to the throne.

Seto's POV

"My only wish is for a new pharaoh to be named."

Ahknadin reveals that he is in fact my father, and that his lifelong desire has been to see Seto ascend to the throne.

_This cannot be? Master Ahknadin is my father?_

"As you wish. Congratulation on from sacred guardian to lord of darkness is now complete. You are now Shadow Magus"

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"My Ahknadin game piece has just doubled in overall strength."

"What have you done to Ahknadin" I snapped

"I haven't done anything. All of these events are reoccurring as they did 5000 years ago. With a few small modifications. Thanks to the shadow games. I'm able to influence certain events. You see in the olden days you managed to seal away your spirit in order to seal Zorc away. But you wont be lucky this time. There are still some holes in your memory, like your name. A single most powerful word that could resurrect Zorc and seal him away, but I figured out a way to bring him back without it. Using this, my third hourglass token"

"What do you plan to do with that? What are you saying Bakura?"

"When the last grain of sand falls the dark one will rise."

Seto's POV

"Now great Shadow Magus banish the former Pharaoh to the shadows so your son can take the thrown" Zorc said

"This is what I've always dreamed of for you Seto, ever sense you were a boy."

_How could he lie to me all these years?_

"There's something else you should know, the former king Aknamkanon is my brother. So if anything were to happen to the current pharaoh your next in line. Seto we should no longer live in the shadows of my brother. The time has come to take our rightful place and claim our rightful place on the throne"

Ahknadin attacked, only to be repelled when Hassan stepped in to protect us.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Who dares interrupt?"

"Did you forget there 2 people playing this game. I have a token as well."

"Where did you get that?

Seto's POV

"Who dares stand in the way of my destiny?" Ahknadin screamed

"I am Hassan, protector of the Pharaohs"

"Why are you protecting him? You should be protecting Seto.

"Darkness be gone!" Hassan said redirecting Ahknadin's attack

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"NO!" Bakura screamed as his freezing hour glass is destroyed. "My time freezing hourglass"

"It seems time marches on. My tokens are now free."

Seto's POV

"I can move." Mana said

"No I rendered those fools immobile"

"You're spell is broken" Hassan said

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"It seems like your characters are running out of steam."

"But how?"

"Attached to everyone's wrist, is a sensor that indicates their life force. My great beast is at full power, but the same cant be said for yours. Once it goes dark, they're banished to the shadow realm. When you lose in the past you lose now. Now do you understand the importance of this shadow game? You and I are the game masters, manipulated the lives of the people 5,000 years ago. At times we're just observing and other times we intervene."

"Bakura stop this madness now."

"But of course. Every game has an ending. Its just a question of who the victor is. Now do you see why I call this the ultimate game? Here we both sit high above the playing field, deciding the fate of mankind"

"That's enough. You may fight for greed, while I fight for the safety of my friends and the world. I defeated you once and I'll do it again."

"That's all in the past. Now I have all sorts of advantages. You don't have the luxury of time."

"I defeated you 5,000 years ago and I'll do it again

Seto's POV

"Seto obey your destiny and stand by my side, so we may rule Egypt as father and son" Ahknadin said

"I am not your son. My father would never betray the Pharaoh like this."

"I understand your anger. But you must realize that, that imposter behind you is no Pharaoh, you are."

"I will not replace him."

"Seto it is true that you are the son of Ahknadin, but he has lost his ways to the shadows." Hassan said

"Nonsense. You are my flesh and blood Seto, so that makes you royalty."

* * *

**Kat:** Damnit Bakura why do you have to mention the game. Wait that means everyone lost the game.

**Joey:** The Game?

**Kat:** The Game is a mental game where the objective is to avoid thinking about The Game itself. Thinking about The Game constitutes a loss, which, according to the rules of The Game, must be announced each time it occurs. It is impossible to win most versions of The Game; players can only attempt to avoid losing for as long as they possibly can. The Game has been variously described as pointless and infuriating, or as challenging and fun to play. But thats just how me and my friends back home play it.

**Joey:** I shouldnt have asked.

**Kat:** oh wait look Ahknadin is Seto's father.

**Yami:** Awkward

**Kat:** So yeah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Pleas review and tell me what you like or dont like about my writing.


	14. The Pharaoh's Memories Pt 5

**Kat:** Yeah 5 of 6. Thanks to **The Queen of Water** for reviewing.

* * *

Kaiba's POV

"Bakura what happened here?" I said looking at Bakura passed out on a set of stairs. "I guess our duel will have to wait."

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Yugi and those idiots passed out of the floor.

"No way, the geek squad. I guess they didn't fly all the way to Egypt just to take a nap. Wait a sec, I've seen this before, in the museum back home."

The Millennium Eye then lit up and sent a beam at the tablet and showed me visions of Priest Seto and other Ancient Egyptians.

Yami's POV

"Seto, your father chose a path of hatred, but I beg you don't make the same mistake. Together we can restore peace."

"Aw. I heard the very same words uttered by my brother. His idealistic approach nearly destroyed the kingdom."

Flashback

"For the last time Ahknadin, Egypt will only fight as a last resort." Aknamkanon said

"But I've moved the solders into attack position; it's the only way to prevent an invasion. They'll destroy us." Ahknadin said

"Ahknadin, please understand I want what's best for Egypt. Violence cannot be the only answer. "

End flashback

"Had it not been for me, the items wouldn't exist" Ahknadin said

"Neither would this mess" Shimon said

"Now Zorc can finish what I had started. I devoted my entire life to the pharaoh and received nothing."

"You're wrong and too blind to see it." Shimon said

"You know what I had to give up, my wife and only son. Somehow you managed to find your way back to me. That's why your path keeps crossing the path of the white dragon."

"Perhaps I should join you." Seto said, possessed

"Ahknadin, your false accusations and promises have gone on far too long." I said trying to run over

"Tell me the truth." Seto demanded after he attacked Yami.

"I want you to experience what I never could, power and respect. Zorc will usher in the age of darkness and someone will need to rule over it."

"I will do it" Seto said, possessed.

Kisara's POV

"Don't do this Seto."

Yami's POV

"Take your place beside me my son" Ahknadin said

"Yes father." Seto said, still possessed, but paused hearing something. "The White dragon"

"Yes. She's urging you to join me"

"Don't, you will lose yourself. Help us." I said

"The Pharaoh is protecting Seto. Just like your brother protected you" Hassan said.

"You are weak just like your father." He attacked me, but Hassan protected me. "Whats this? But how."

"As long as I am here, no harm will come." Hassan said

Kisara's POV

"Seto. I hope im not too late." I ran out of my room to search for him.

Cassie's POV

We met-up again, finding Bobasa had eaten all the food in a storage room. Despite this, he was still hungry and couldn't move without eating again.

"Aww thanks a lot for reminding us that we haven't eaten in days. Cool I want tater tots now.

Tristan argued that Bobasa was no help and we should leave him. However Yugi pointed out that he had helped us find the pharaoh. We agreed and helped Bobasa find something to eat. After finding some grapes we pulled him, more dragged outside and let him eat them. It was horrible, and made finding the Pharaoh's name easy.

"Thank you"

"No sweat. It was a piece of cake." We said

"Theres cake?"

The grapes finally filled Bobasa, who said this allowed him to grant our wish. His body inflated, allowing him to float in midair. He invited us to get on his back, so he could take us to see the pharaoh's name.

"yep… floating on a fat guy." Joey said

"Asshole, you insensitive bitch" I said

He flew us to the pharaoh's tomb at the Valley of the Kings. Yugi remembered that the Pharaoh's tomb is here. Bobasa disappeared soon after we arrived, one mystery after another.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Impressive." Bakura said

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Those people you call friends are close to uncovering your name."

"How do you know. You've been spying on them?"

"Of course not. It doesn't matter; the countdown to my victory is near."

"What sort of evil trick are you up to Bakura."

"Going to bring back a former pawn of mine. But first I need to do something."

Seto's POV

"Its good to be back." Bakura said. "Time to finish some unfinished business."

"How?" Yami said.

"It seems like you couldn't finish your task. I'll work on the Pharaoh, you need to convince your son to pledge his allegiance to Zorc."

"You have a gift that rivals that of the Gods Seto." Ahknadin says

"What?" Yami said

"Looks like his majesty is threatened by someone who controls the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Bakura said

"Kisara." I muttered

"He means that girl" Shada said

"You knew about this?"

"Yes, Seto and I found a peasant girl one day in town, which harbors a power I have never seen. Whoever this girl is, possess a powerful gift, or a powerful curse. "

"it doesn't matter. You're afraid that you may lose you the people's faith? It doesn't matter, Zorc will be arriving any moment."

"Seto No" Hassan said

"You've got bigger things to worry about." Bakura said summoning his Diabound

His monsters attacked the Pharaoh, but Hassan protected him. It was impossible, but Bakura said he didn't need a tablet to summon it. All the items were returned, so he could do whatever he wants. I didn't realize I was being controlled until the Pharaoh and the other guardians snapped me out of it. Ahknadin drew me into a portal to appear at the palace.

Yami's POV

Ahknadin drew Seto into a portal to appear at the palace. Bakura somehow managed to get rid of the tablet holding the 8 items.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Now what?" I snapped

"The game is at a standstill. Now we wait for Zorc to arrive. It seems like your guardians could use a little time apart."

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"Destroy them." He paused. "One by one"

Isis's POV

"We're going to play a little game of hide and seek" Bakura said.

Cassie's POV

"The Pharaoh's name has to be somewhere in there." Joey said

"No shit." I said

We made our venture in; Joey insisted that ladies go first. What an asshole, it could be a trap.

Yami's POV

"Mahad any sign of the others?" I asked

"No. Sorry my king." He said

"Its okay. They cant be too far from here."

"Im pretty sure this is all a part of Bakura plan to stall for time"

_Yes but I have a feeling he's doing more than stalling for time. If I know Bakura, he plans to weaken our defenses so when Zorc arrives, he'll be unstoppable._

Isis's POV

"Karim. You're awake."

"But where is the Pharaoh? Is he okay?"

"Im not going to leave you."

"Look Isis, I barley have enough strength to summon a monster. Please I am of no use to you."

Yami's POV

Mahad tried to protect me from a swarm of bugs, but was unsuccessful. Hassan stepped in to help. Mahad made another attempt to get rid of the swarm.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Looks like your game pieces are being crushed." He laughed. "Lets see who losses their soul to the shadows first. Oh come on it's a game. Try to have fun." (**A/N- Ha fun. What is this fun you talk about Bakura**)

"These people are my friends."

"Its remarkable you don't remember a single thing about these people. But somehow you feel compelled to keep them as friends."

"You may not have any friends, but there is a bond between us that has lasted all of these years. A bond that can never be broken."

Isis' POV

"Isis no." Karim said as my monster was destroyed.

Then out of nowhere Shada's monster, Two headed Jackal Warrior appeared. Shada and Shimon appeared moments later. Karim begged Shada to take what was left of his strength and make sure to give it to the Pharaoh, before he left to the Shadows. Shada got rid of the monster.

"Shada?" The Pharaoh said running up.

Yami's POV

"Shada." I said running up.

"Pharaoh" He said

"He's all right." Karim said. "My pharaoh. I know you can defeat Bakura."

Karim was sent to the shadows, while Isis took the news horribly. I couldn't take it anymore with Bakura crap. I was about to take off on a horse, when I begged Hassan to protect the remaining guardians while I searched for Seto.

Cassie's POV

"Looks like we cant pass through walls here" Tea said, trying to do that.

"Im not surprised."

This place was heavily guarded with traps and stuff like that. Joey managed to set one of the traps off. Lets just hope Yugi remembers how to get through here, just based off of his grandpa's stories.

One room we got in had these statues. They were like robots and positioned so their left foot was forward. It was like a respect thing. When we reached the room where Grandpa found the Millennium Puzzle, but we were unable to find any clues there, so we began searching for another room. Joey accidentally leaned on a hidden switch, unlocking a passageway. Tristan ran ahead of everyone else, but found the room was empty.

There were hieroglyphics on the floor, but apparently it was all chicken scratch to Joey. But it was quite easy for me to read. To everyone's surprise, Tristan read the hieroglyphics on the floor claiming they said that whoever solved the Millennium Puzzle must return the wish that they were granted in order to pass.

Seto's POV

"Where am I?" I asked

"With me, now rise my son. Only after you accept her offering will you become the new king of Egypt."

"Kisara"

"Yes that girl holds the key to your victory. You must take it from her."

Before I can decide against this, however, Kisara runs to save me. I leave Ahknadin/Zorc behind. Kisara still believes she still owes me for the night I saved her. Zorc's arrival was about to happen any moment now. Ahknadin had summoned this beast to the field, while I had my Duos to protect me, but he destroyed it.

Kisara responded in kind by calling forth the White Dragon to battle Ahknadin. Enraged, Ahknadin questions how his son can abandon the chance to rule over Egypt.

"What is there to benefit from a world of darkness ruled by Zorc? Since I met Kisara, I realized how much of the world was dark and dry. And the solution to make this darkness disappear is through this light called love."

At this point Ahknadin fires off a beam of dark energy, and Kisara dies taking the blow meant for me. Kisara's spirit is sealed with the White Dragon and now in stone.

I attempted to kill my father, but instead my mind is taken over by Ahknadin/Zorc and forced to duel the Pharaoh. Kisara saves me once more by using her "pure light" to purge Ahknadin from my mind,

"You're free now. I promise Ahknadin will never hurt you again."

She made me the new keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I shed tears in front of the Blue Eyes tablet, with Kisara's dead body in my arms.

Yami's POV

"Nice outfit." Kaiba said

"What are you doing here Kaiba?"

"I've been asking myself the same question. I can think of better vacation spots than this dump. Now explain to me why everyone is running around in lame outfits and taking like their from some bad Shakespearian play."

I told him who Priest Seto is and that they are playing a Dark Game formed by the memories of 5000 years ago.

"So you're saying we're cousins"

I advised Kaiba to try and get out because Zorc was about to be revived.

"No one tells Seto Kaiba what to do."

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"hmm. Theres nothing you or the Kaiba twins can do. In a matter of moment the Dark One will be revived."

_Bakura's right as soon as the sand runs out Zorc will return and the world will be shrouded in darkness. I hope I can unlock my true power, the one greatest secret of my past. My true name._

"You're wasting your time"

"I disagree. You said this yourself, this is a game and every challenge in a game has a solution. Need I remind you, you're playing with the King of Games."

"I've already taken previsions so you don't get it. It involves those meddling twerps you call friends. Lets just say they stumbled upon your old tomb, which has your name inscribed."

Cassie's POV

Yugi claimed that what he wished for could never be returned, but after some coaxing admitted that he wished for friends. Joey, Tea and I were touched, having never heard this before.

_I've always considered Yugi my friend._ I looked down trying to hold back my feelings. _Even though we've only known each other for a short time. _

Tristan pushed Yugi onto one eye pattern on the floor and pushed Joey, Tea and I onto another, where he joined them. The floor apart from the two eyes and a connecting beam gave away, leaving the two eyes balancing on a stone needle below the middle of the beam.

"Oh look the shadow realm." I said looking over the edge and hysterically laughing. "I don't want to go there."

The beam turned, positioning Yugi's eye at a door to another room. Yugi was reluctant to go through as it would have meant losing his friends. After calling Yugi weak, Tristan leaped from the platform to the doorway, causing the platform to go off balance. Joey, Tea and I jumped off the platform and grabbed onto the ledge. Yugi ran after them and jumped catching onto Joey. The four of us climbed up and entered the room.

"Three words. Fuck. This. Shit." I started to say.

"Living on the edge." Joey said. "Its true, what they say. You got to hang on to your friends."

"Damn, I was thinking the same thing." I said

Inside the room, they found the name written on a wall. Unable to read it, we just memorized the hieroglyphics. Except, I was able to read it. As they looked around for Tristan, they spotted and exit and followed it. We were taken to a chamber with two sides connected by a bridge. Standing at the other side was Tristan who revealed he was possessed by Yami Bakura and took on his appearance.

"Consider this friendship over" Joey said

"Hell yeah. I knew something was wrong with him."

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Unfortunately we are unable to see what goes on in that tomb of yours. I guess they were sent plummeting to the shadows. Oh yeah." He pauses. "Time is up."

"Oh no."

Cassie's POV

Yami Bakura laughed that they weren't going to leave with the pharaoh's name, then formed a Duel Disk on his arm and challenged Yugi to a Duel. This wasn't going to be good.

Bakura said that it had been a while since they dueled, but this time Yugi doesn't have Yami Yugi to bail him out. Their Decks will be created from images of their mind and the order of the cards won't be revealed until they draw. Duel Disks and Decks then appeared on their arms. Bakura told Yugi that this would be a Shadow Game, so losing would mean losing his soul.

Isis' POV

"Quickly my friends we must find shelter." Hassan said guiding us away from the crumbling buildings.

"Karim, No." I said

A piece of a building came off and almost crushed Shimon and myself, but Mana summoned Dark Magician Girl to destroy it.

"The age of darkness had now arrived. The lord of darkness is now here."

The Millennium tablet was destroyed, scattering the 8 items as Zorc arrived. There's only one person who can destroy this beast, the chosen Pharaoh.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Ah check mate. My most powerful creature has joined the game."

Isis' POV

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"Ages ago when I created the Shadow realm, I resided there. Our worlds will converge and your world will be swallowed by darkness. Farewell Mortals." Zorc said about to attack

When he did attack, Hassan protected us, but for how long. We had to leave and evacuate the kingdom while we still had the chance.

Cassie's POV

"The dark one has arrived. As long as you're down here, he cant get you. That doesn't mean you're safe from me"

"Rock this guys world" Joey said

"Joey that sounded really wrong." I said

"Get your mind out of the gutter." He said

"That's not my fault. You said it"

Yugi started the duel; placing one card facedown and one monster card face down in defense mode. Bakura played Doom Caliber Knight and used it to attack. It revealed Yugi's card to be Marshmellon and its special effect, causing Bakura to lose 1000 life points. It cannot be destroyed. He placed one more card facedown and ended his turn.

Isis's POV

"He's nearing the kingdom" I said

"What?" Shada said

"We must hurry. It is our duty to protect the people." Shimon said

Yami's POV

I asked if Kaiba believed him now. Kaiba said that for all he knows it could be a bad dream. I looked at Seto and asked Kaiba to tell him that. However Kaiba asked if he's supposed to feel bad because some guy who looks like him lost his girlfriend. Seto and I rode off to the Kingdom leaving behind Kaiba.

"Shimon, Shada" I said as we approached them.

"Welcome back."

"You're just in time."

"Seto. You're alright" Isis said

"I cannot say the same for my father."

"Is he still under Bakura's control?" Shada said

"No, he is in the shadow realm now. I promise he will return. Now on to the issue at hand. Now." I started to say, but almost passed out

"You're much too weak. Let me handle this." Seto said catching me.

Seto led the army the best he could, but no attack would stop Zorc.

Cassie's POV

Yugi placed another card facedown, and summoned Silent Swordsman LV0. Joey and I were confused at Yugi's deck. Joey, maybe, well quite a bit more confused than me.

"Joey, he plans on level up his Swordsman. It gains 500 points and one level each turn." I said

"You've heard of that card?"

"Yeah. It can become extremely powerful in just a few turns."

Yugi revealed his facedown card, Marshmellon Glasses and attached them to Bakura's Knight. It forces whoever wears it to only be able to attack Marshmellon. However Bakura forced Marshmellon into attack mode, leaving Yugi the burden of defending it too. Whenever Bakura took the upper hand, he would often taunt Yugi about not being able to win without Yami. Bakura placed one more card face down and ended his turn.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Enough. I have had it with your games"

"But things are just getting interesting. The events of the past are effecting the present. Think about it, if the world was destroyed 5000 years ago then the world of today would no longer exist. This is the crossroads where the past and the future meet."

Isis's POV

"he's just to strong" Shada said

"Seto we must flee and regroup our forces." Yami said

"Yes." Seto said. "To the Palace men."

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"You spent all this time trying to save the world only to lose now."

"Its not over yet Bakura"

Cassie's POV

Bakura placed one more card face down and ended his turn. Yugi's swordsman increased by one level. Before Yugi had the chance to place any cards down, Bakura activated a trap, Call of the Earthbound. It forces any one of the opponent's monsters to attack any monster the player chooses. He also activated, Zoma the Spirit. Bakura forced Yugi's Swordsman to attack Bakura's spirit monster. When Zoma is attacked, it transforms and is able to directly attack Yugi's life points with double what the swordsman's attack points is.

It would have cost Yugi the duel, but he countered with the magic card, Turn Jump. It allowed Yugi to skip the battle phase of Bakura and to increase Silent Swordsman to level 4 and it has 3000 attack points. He used Silent Swordsman to attack Bakura's Knight, and destroyed it.

"One more?" Joey said

"One more?" Tea said

"One more?" I said

"One more" Yugi said.

Yugi attacked Bakura's life points directly with Marshmellon, reducing his life points to 1600.

"Want smore. Get marshmallow, Smores. Ah never mind."

_This is probably the hardest duel Yugi's ever faced. You know, usually the Pharaoh duels, but now he has to do it alone._

Yami's POV

"I'm afraid that no mortal army has a chance to beat him." Shimon said. "The only way to defeat a supernatural is with a supernatural."

"Members of the sacred court, summon your strongest creatures." Seto said

Mana summoned Dark Magician Girl, Seto, Duos, Shada, Two Headed Jackal Warrior, Isis, Spiria, and Cleo, Red Eyes Black Dragon. They all attacked Zorc, but it didn't do anything.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"I must say Pharaoh, I was hoping or more of a challenge. Conquering Zorc the first time didn't seem like a challenge. You've lost your touch"

Isis' POV

"Pharaoh No" Shada said as a lightning bolt came down towards Yami. "My king you are safe now."

"Shada no." I said

"Know this, your action will not be in vain. I will defeat this menace"

* * *

**Kat:** so yeah there you go. Please review

**Joey:** No

**Kat:** shut it Wheeler.


	15. The Pharaoh's Memories Pt 6

**Kat:** So yeah the last part of the Pharaoh's Memories.

**Cassie:** Wait so that means this is almost over?

**Kat:** I never said that. But something epic is revealed here

**Joey: **What is it?

**Yugi:** Yeah what is it.

**Kat:** Fuck off, you'll see.

**Yami:** Why wont you tell us

**Kat:** :P no, it will ruin teh chapter. So please enjoy it

* * *

Cassie's POV

"Your Pharaoh friend must be in trouble now. And the only thing that can save him is locked down here." Bakura said.

"Yeah and you can go to hell with everything you think Bakura" I said

"Mouthy little thing aren't you"

"Back where I come from I've dealt with worse assholes than you." I said

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"It seems like Zorc resurrection has brought out the worst of both worlds. "

"Enough Bakura."

"Before long neither worlds will exist. The best part is that it is all your fault. You wont be able to win, because one little problem."

"You're right, but there is someone out there that has the courage and determination to do it for me. Yugi, theres a reason he and I were brought together. So we can rescue mankind from people like you. He is not the only person you need to worry about, I have all of my friends to help me. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to mess with Cassie and her problems."

Isis' POV

"Its pointless our defenses are too weak." Shimon said

"I know." Yami said

"There's only one way to defeat them. The 3 Egyptian Gods."

"But Shimon, I can't. Not without my puzzle. Look at my wrist, my energy is far too low."

"Then we must search the desert." I said

"Haven't they been destroyed?" Yami said

"No, they've been scattered."

"Fine, I'll go." Yami said

"No, you have other matters to attend to. I will go." I said

Mana begged to go with me. Mahad would want her to go if he was here. Seto and the other guardians distracting Zorc while we left. She and I used Spiria and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress to search for the Millennium items.

Cassie's POV

"Who knew you'd get this far." Bakura said.

It was Bakura's turn and he used some magic card that instantly removed one of Yugi's cards currently in play and remove it.

"No." Joey, Tea and I said

"Not his Swordsman." I paused. "There goes his best card"

"He cannot be saved from Magic, Trap or monster abilities. Nor can he use his own ability." Bakura said

"Yeah you better count yourself lucky Bakura that I can't come over there and punch you in the face." I said.

Bakura summoned this mange thing to the field, attacked with it and ended his turn. Yugi lost a good chunk of life points, leaving only 1000. Bakura said that if Marshmellon was sent to the graveyard, Silent Swordsman would have been released. The effect of the Bakura's magic card would have gone away if Yugi lost a monster.

"Looks like you could have used the Pharaoh's help, you pathetic mortal." Bakura said.

"Something up with Bakura" Tea said.

"You're just now realizing this?" Joey said.

"He's fucking nuts" I said

"Don't you think its weird how he called Yugi a pathetic mortal? He said it like he's not human or something."

"My turn." Yugi said drawing a card.

"I hope you wernt counting on your swordsman's points to increase."

"I know the rules. Now I summon my Blocken to the field in defense mode"

"Whats Yugi thinkin?" Joey said

"Wheeler, ever heard of shutting it. He knows what he is doing." I said

Bakura attacked Marshmellon with his mange, but Blocken's special ability kicked in, taking the hit. Though Yugi lost a monster, well not really, Blocken just got sent back to Yugi's hand, so his swordsman is still unplayable.

Blocken's other special ability kicked in, whenever it is destroyed in battle he can summon Lenguard to the field. Bakura placed 3 cards on the field and ended his turn.

Isis' POV

We managed to find all the items close together. Now having the Millennium Necklace, all my strength returned.

Cassie's POV

"Not only have you failed the Pharaoh, you failed the entire world."

"Not yet, watch this." He said pulling a card.

Marshmellon attacked Bakura's monster, but the attacked failed. Bakura was confused that Yugi didn't lose the rest of his life points. The special effect of Lenguard, whenever a monster takes damage, Lenguard takes the damage. It was destroyed, but also freeing his Swordsman. Silent Swordsman attacked Bakura's monster, destroying it, but he didn't lose any life points.

Bakura's monster had a special ability; whenever it's destroyed the player can avoid damage if he/she returns their entire hand to their deck.

"Cheap ass shot Bakura." I said

"Now, I play Pot of Greed" Bakura said, pulling 2 new cards

"Greedy people don't deserve to pull 2 more card" I muttered

Joey started laughing at what I said. Bakura used his magic card, Cursed Twin Dolls.

"See and that's why I never played with dolls as a kid." Joey said

"And that why I burned mine." I said.

One of the twins has a gift, while the other is a curse. Yugi manages to pick the one with the gift, gain 200 life points every time a monster goes to the graveyard. While the cure one got rid of Bakura's graveyard, causing everything in his graveyard to turn into spirits on the field.

"Nay. Don't let them get me." Joey said hiding behind Tea

"Really? Do I look like a human shield to you?"

"Yes"

"Oh come here." I rolled my eyes pulling Joey away from Tea

"These Phantom creatures aren't able to attack or defend. So they are of no use to you…. Yet. Finally I play my Necro Solder in defense mode."

Isis' POV

When we returned Zorc spotted us and made the attempt to attack, but missed. We found a small hiding spot close enough to everyone to drop Mana off and have her return the items. She became upset over this. I knew I had to attempt to buy Mana enough time to give the Pharaoh his Millennium Puzzle, by distracting Zorc.

Shimon's POV

"Isis no." I said seeing her Spiria. "Far thee well."

"Shimon. Its Isis. She needs us."

"Mana, Isis may have been absorbed by the Shadows, like the others, but there is a way to bring them back."

"How?"

"By defeating Zorc." I said looking through the bag of Millennium Items and pulling out the Millennium Key

"What are you doing?"

"Buying some more time. Before Shada, I was the keeper of the Millennium Key."

"Be safe."

"Now take these items to the King." Mana took the bag and ran off. "Please Millennium Key grant this old man strength one more time. In the name of the King. I now summon the Forbidden One. Behold the great defender of Egypt, Exodia the Forbidden One. "

"Yeah Exodia" Warriors chanted

"Had it not been for you old friend, this land would surly had fallen. Due to your incredible strength I sealed you within 5 stone tablets, vowing never to release you. Now I lift that seal."

Yami's POV

Although Exodia experiences some success, Zorc overpowers Exodia because its power is based on Shimon, while Zorc can draw power from the darkness. Shimon calls on Exodia to Obliterate, it does little damage.

"Shimon?" Seto said

"Can he really destroy Zorc?"

Zorc manages to destroy Exodia and Shimon is killed. Mana appears moments later and returns the Puzzle and the rest of the Items. Their actions will not be in vain.

"Zorc, I face you with the spirit of all of my friends. In the name of the people of Egypt I shall prevail."

Cassie's POV

"You're teetering on the edge of the shadows. Every card that was sent to what was my former graveyard was just released onto the field. Lets just say, you've seen better duels."

Bakura's twin dolls disappeared off of the field and now its Yugi's turn. Right as Yugi drew a card, the special ability of Bakura's Solder started. It multiplied to 3 instead of 1, and it multiplies every time it is Yugi's turn. Before Yugi attacked, his Swordsman jumped another level and summoned Silent Magician. He attacked with the three monsters, but when his Swordsman tried to attack it couldn't.

Bakura activated his Narrow Corridor trap card, it only allows Yugi to attack 2 times per turn. The 2 soldiers that were destroyed returned to the field as spirits, as part of Bakura's curse.

"Yeah you're lucky I cant come over there and kill you right now" I muttered _Seriously what the fuck is he going to do with that curse he has?_

"My move" Bakura drew a card

"Oh yeah. I forgot the special ability of my Magician, he jump up one level every time you draw a card."

"Now its time to reveal my true strategy."

"True strategy?" Yugi said

"Yes. Behold my Counterbalance magic card."

"Oh fuck. Not good. Yugi's screwed with that card." I said

"What does it do?" Yugi said.

"It cause players to send cards from their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of cards on the field including the ghosts each turn. Since Bakura no longer had a Graveyard he's unaffected" I said

"Nay. That's not good." Joey said

"Oh so very right Cassie. It only drains your deck"

I flipped him off because it pissed me off so much. Bakura summoned Necro Mannequin in defense mode and used the trap card Necro Cycle. It allowed Bakura to summon another Necro Mannequin as long as one is already in play.

"Just think about it, every monster is a card YOU have to get rid of. I see no reason to continue the suspense. I end my turn."

By this point all of our mouths, except Bakura's, was practically on the ground in shock. He's practically throwing away his entire deck.

" ." I paused. "Fuck."

Yami's POV

"Stand back I shall handle this" Seto said.

"No, Zorc is mine. It's the only way. We've tried everything else. There's only one more option and it lies in my hands. Zorc, you've invaded my kingdom and threatened my people and you must pay for your crimes. I call upon the 3 Egyptian Gods."

The 3 gods appeared and Slifer was the first to attack Zorc.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Well it looks like things have changed."

"Your creatures are no match for Zorc. I should know sense he and I are one of the same."

"You mean you are Zorc?"

"Surprise" He laughed "How's this for a twist. Lets go in for a closer look."

Yami's POV

"Zorc surrender or face the wrath of the 3 Egyptian gods." I said

"When I am through with them your deity's shall bow before the lord of Darkness"

Kaiba's POV

As I was walking towards the castle I see something that can't be real.

"No way it's the 3 gods. Slifer, Obelisk and Ra. They seem too realistic to be holograms. Can they be the real deal?"

Yami's POV

"Obelisk, Fist of Fate." I said, He attacked Zorc, knocking him down.

Kaiba's POV

"Nice shot. Not a bad first move. Now lets see if he can keep this up."

Yami's POV

"Slifer, its your turn, lay down your judgment on this enemy of Egypt." Slifer attacked like commanded. "Now Winged Dragon, may your eternal light banish the darkness."

"Get them" Cleo said

"Now my friends combine your powers and end this. Fist of Furry, Thunder Force and Blaze Cannon Blast."

"Its over, we're all saved" Seto said.

The dark clouds started to vanish. The sun starts to reveal itself once more, but Zorc arises again, blacking out the sun of Egypt. Everyone is in shock over this. He crushes the Egyptian Gods, causing me to pass out from the pain it causes me.

"Ra fucking damn it" Cleo said

Cassie's POV

"Remember you lose a card for every monster on the field. So far there are 10."

"Not yet. First my Swordsman gains a level and 500 points."

"Hold on, your monsters aren't the only ones. Necro Mannequin show Yugi your new trick." The 2 mannequins changed into 3 "Now there's a total of 11 monsters on the field."

"How's Yugi supposed to get rid of all of those" Tea asked.

"Magic." I said not trying to be sarcastic

"Ha ha very funny" Joey said

"Watch Im going to be correct"

Yugi was only able to attack twice because of Bakura's Narrow Corridor card.

"Your turn is over and you know what that means. 11 cards go to your graveyard"

"Don't make me come over there and kill you. Cuz I will." I said

"Now if im correct that leaves 17 cards in your deck. Once their gone you're finished."

Bakura's dolls gave Yugi 2200 life points because of their effect. Yugi's Magician gained another level and 500 life points. Bakura placed another monster on the field.

"Twelve cards now." I muttered

"Thanks to my Necro Wall I can summon as many tokens as there are ghosts. Which gives me two extra tokens."

"No way" Joey said

"Now fourteen" I muttered

"Stop keepin count Cassie" Joey bitched

"Sorry. The higher it keeps going, the more its scaring the shit out of me" I said as Bakura ended his turn.

His swordsman gains 500 points and another level. Yugi used his Swordsman and Magician to attack once again. Yugi used Aria From Beyond to use Spirit Sword of Sealing" to temporarily remove Silent Swordsman from the game.

"He seriously just harpooned his best monster?" I said

"Apparently so" Joey said.

"I end my turn"

"Discard 11 cards" Bakura snapped.

"At least its only 11 and not 14." I said

"You may gain a few life points but you lose most of your deck. Just one more turn and victory will be mine."

"Im getting real sick of this freak show and his Necro cards." I sat down and put my head in my hand. "Can I please kill him now?"

"I think watching you squirm would be a much better option than ending my turn now. So I summon my Necro Jar and attack your Magician."

"What a pathetic move Bakura." I snapped. "You just gave up all but 200 life points"

"why?" Yugi asked

"Because it was all a part of my master plan. You must discard 1 card for every 300 points I lost. So you lose 4 cards."

"So that's only going to leave Yugi with only" Joey said

"One card." I finished Joey's sentence.

The end is near, according to Bakura. He believes Yugi is nothing without the Pharaoh and he's the true King of Games.

"And you're just a frightened child"

"No don't listen to him Yugi. That isn't true." Joey said

"That's it." I barked standing up. "Im done with your bullshit Bakura and when Yugi is done beating you. Im going to come over there and rip your goddamn fucking head off your goddamn fucking body. And make sure all the fucking pieces are so fucking destroyed no one can fucking find them."

"Im not going to hold her back." Joey said putting his hands up.

"Think about it, every battle you faced the Pharaoh did it for you."

"Yugi duck down now." I said pulling a shoe off.

He does that and I throw my shoe at Bakura, hitting him in the face.

"Humph Im so glad I have a good arm." I smiled.

Yami's POV

_Yugi where are you. I cant do this without you Please help me. The future depends on it._

Cassie's POV

Yugi somehow snapped out of it and realized the Pharaoh needs him. I knew Yugi would win this.

"I have one card left and that's all I need."

"Yeah that's the spirit."

"And Bakura's still going to get it from me."

Yugi sacrificed his 2 remaining monsters and summoned Gandora the Dragon of Destruction.

"No not that." Bakura said freaking out.

"Oh shit just got serious." I said "Use his special ability"

"I activate his special ability."

Gandora destroyed and removed from play all other monsters on the field and then destroyed itself.

Seto's POV

"The Egyptian gods have been defeated. You see Pharaoh; you so called gods were of no match for me. And now the human world shall crumble." Zorc said knocking a stoned piece of Ra off.

The Pharaoh passed out from the pain of it.

"Where's your Pharaoh now. He's cowering at the feet of the new ruler of Egypt."

"Mana escort the Pharaoh back to the palace, Zorc is mine."

"What about you?" She said

"Do not worry about me." I started running towards Zorc. "Kisara lend me your power. White Dragon come forth."

The White Dragon appeared and tackled Zorc. Then proceeded to use White lighting. The sun started to appear again.

"Kisara your strength is greater than I thought."

Then Zorc appeared out of nowhere attacking the White Dragon with the mouth on its stomach. She was turned to stone and so was I.

"No the shadows their taking me." Kisara was destroyed and I passed out.

Kaiba's POV

"No way in hell this sideshow freak defeated one Blue-Eyes and 3 Egyptian gods."

Zorc went and started attacking the town. Putting everything on fire and almost attacking 2 young boys.

"You want to pick on someone? Then pick on me." I said

"As you wish."

In response, Zorc blasted fire at me. I managed to dodge it, but was unable to get the boys to move before they were incinerated. A duel disk appeared on my hand, which I used to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Zorc reminded me that Seto had already tried that.

"What makes you any different?" Zorc said

"I've been smacking around virtual monsters sense before I talk. As a matter of fact my first word was Neutron Blast Attack."

"You should have stayed in your own world."

"You may have been able to handle one, but what about 3 in the form of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Show this thing how we do it back home"

Zorc and Blue eyes attacked each other.

Cassie's POV

This deactivated the effect of Spirit Sword of Sealing and returned Silent Swordsman. It had more than enough points to get rid of Bakura's life points.

"Your victory is in vain."

"Let us go" Yugi said

"Fine but you're too late."

Bakura said that he couldn't believe he lost to a "container". Before relinquishing control of Tristan's body, he laughed that Zorc had still been freed and they couldn't win if the pharaoh dies. After explaining to Tristan what just happened and me apologizing for the whole shoe thing, the chamber started to collapse. We exited through a tunnel leading them to the side of a cliff. After sliding down the cliff, we were attacked by hooded riders. Tristan went after them to try to make it up. I couldn't help but follow, I needed to punch someone. Like how Yugi and Yami Bakura were able to form Duel Disks, Yugi realized that if concentrated hard enough, their thoughts could become real. We all made duel disks appear.

We were going to fight a bunch of hooded people, cool. Joey summoned Flame Swordsman and Gearfried the Iron Knight, while Tristan summoned Lava Battle guard and Swamp Battle Guard.

With no time to fight the riders, we imagined that we could fly and took off to find the pharaoh.

"So if we concentrate hard enough could we turn those freaks into something more interesting?" Tristan said

"Probably." Joey said

They tried to get them to turn into pork chops and apple sauce. It was quite funny.

Kaiba's POV

Zorc and Blue eyes attacked each other and their blast was too bright. He tried to get me to bow before him. There is no way in hell I'm bowing to a fucking hologram.

Mana's POV

"As we approach the final hours restore the Pharaoh's power." Yami sat up. "You're awake"

"Yes but where is Zorc." I ran towards the edge of the Balcony. "Mana do you see that dragon."

Yami's POV

"Seto's dragon was defeated but came back in a different form."

_Theres only one person I know who can summon that creature. Kaiba._

"Mana I need the Millennium Scale"

"Yeah but why?"

"Theres only one chance I have. Karim please lend me your strength." I jumped off the Balcony. "Kaiba"

"He's nuts." Kaiba said

"I know you know what to do." I said

I gained the armor of Black Luster Soldier and fused myself and Kaiba with the Dragon creating Master of Dragon Soldiers. We attacked Zorc, causing a massive burst of energy. The attack was strong, but didn't destroy Zorc. Master of Dragon Soldier disappeared and Kaiba and I returned to normal.

Shadi's POV

"My Pharaoh, Ive been waiting my entire life for this. I know what to do." I made my way into the memories of the Pharaoh and fused myself with Hassan.

_With the power of Hassan, I shall protect you._

Yami's POV

"We stand face to face for the last time. Darkness shall prevail. The universe was born with darkness. You are only a flicker of light that has expired."

"You're wrong. Without light there would be no life. It is light that will defeat you."

Zorc attacked me with fire, but Hassan appeared and protected me. I thought he was gone. The mask that on Hassan broke, revealing Shadi.

"You must never give up. The hope of life will soon arrive bearing the information you need."

"Light of hope?" Shadi disappeared "Shadi No."

"Everything will return to darkness. Look at the poor Pharaoh, standing over his destroyed kingdom."

"This is not over. The light of hope still burns."

"Open your eyes. Its over."

"NEVER"

"Centuries ago you possessed the power to stop me."

"Please Yugi. I need you" I screamed.

"My Pharaoh" I heard a voice say.

"Cleo? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not leaving you. No matter what it takes, I will always stand by your side"

We see 5 balls of light. I knew who it was instantly. I knew they would come through for me.

"Thank you."

"You should have stayed in your own world." Zorc said, attacking them but missed.

"Yugi watch out" Yami said, as horses appeared

"First the lord of darkness and now these freaks"

"You know what I always say. Put your faith in the heart of the cards" Yugi said as a duel disk formed on his arm.

"Oh hell yes." Cassie said as one formed on my arm.

"We have a saying back home and Its time to duel." Yugi said summoning the Dark Magician.

"You're not going in there alone." Joey said summoning Red Eyes Black Dragon

Tea summoned Fire Sorcerer, Tristan summoned Super Roboyaru, Mana, Dark Magician Girl, Cleo, Armored Dragon Lv 7 and Cassie, Jinzo. No matter how hard they attacked, it did nothing.

Cassie's POV

Dark Magician Girl told us to go help the Pharaoh, her and Mahad had this under control. When we got to the Pharaoh, we held him up.

"Did you find my name?" He asked.

"Yes but."

"Whats the problem?" Yami asked

Yugi confesses that his name was carved in hieroglyphics that they couldn't read.

"Name or no name we got some ass to kick." Joey said

"Fuck yeah we do." I said.

Joey, Tristan and I attacked, but our monsters were destroyed. Then Zorc went after Tea's and Cleo's monsters. The 5 of us collapsed in pain.

"This is a little more painful than regular Duel Monsters." Tristan said.

"Don't look now, our friends are back." Yami said as the horses came back.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl sacrificed themselves to try to get rid of Zorc. Tea and I saw the cartouche appear around the Pharaoh's neck. We were both thinking of the same thing.

"I know how we can help the Pharaoh." I said.

"How?"

"Concentrate. If we concentrate on the symbols, we can make them appear on the cartouche." Tea said.

"Now all we have to do is think about the Pharaoh's name" I said putting my hand out.

"Awww yeah" Joey said

We all work together as we think about the symbols to appear on the cartouche that Tea had given the Pharaoh earlier.

"Its working" He said as the symbols started to appear.

Zorc tried to attack us again, but it stopped before it could even reach us.

"How dare you interfere?" Zorc said

When the smoked started to disappear, Zorc saw that Yami had his name back. We did it.

"It worked." Yami said

"Kick their ass" I asked

"Yes. Its been revealed. I am King Atem." Atem paused "I revive the three gods."

He merges them into the Creator of Light, Horakthy, and banishes Zorc for good.

"Shit just got serious." Cleo and I said.

"So the big shot lord of darkness is gone?" Tristan said after a minute of silence.

"So what now?" Joey said

"Hmm wait for the next thing?" Atem said

"No Atem. There wont be. You have conquered the embodiment of pure evil. There will be nothing else." Horakthy said. "With the help of your friends you nearly completed your destiny."

Horakthy disappeared mentioning something else about Atem's destiny.

"I want to thank you" Atem started to say. "Thank you for this Tea. All of you, thank you. I do not know how to repay you. I am forever in your debt."

"Thank you Cassie… For helping. Im sorry for what I said earlier." Cleo said

"Mer its okay. You're just tryin to look out for me. I don't know what I would do without you"

"When are you going to stop giving that lame friendship speech" Kaiba said.

"oh look its rich boy" I muttered

"When you stop thinking everythings a magic trick" Tristan said

"How do you explain that there are 2 Yugi's and 2 Cassie's." Joey said

"Maybe there is some truth to this junk." Kaiba said

"Please tell me you all heard that" I said

"Kaiba said this was all real" Joey said

"No I said this was all a mind trick."

"Ha bullshit"'

Later on we all went back to the castle. No one knew how much longer we would be here for. Atem and Seto were talking about something, when we see him hand over the Puzzle to him. He relinquishes his position as Pharaoh to him. Cleo walked up to me.

* * *

**Yugi:** So that was the big secret Kat?

**Kat:** Yes his name's revealed

**Atem:** Why'd you keep it from us?

**Kat:** Because Atem, it would have fucked things up

So yeah please review?


	16. The Ceremonial Duel

**Kat:** Look the Ceremonial Duel Chapter

**Joey:** Whats tha

**Kat:** read the freakin chapter and it'll make sense

**Atem:** Oh Joey *Rolls eyes*

**Kat:** With you on that Atem

**Yugi:** Whatever happens will happen for whatever reason.

**Tea:** I dont want Atem to go

**Kat: **Shut up Tea no one cares what you think.

**Cassie:** Exactly that and no one wants he to go but like Yug said, whatever happens will happen for a reason.

**Kat:** All of you shut it. *Kicks Tea out* So yeah heres the chapter

* * *

"Goodbye Cassie." She grabbed my hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"Bye Cleo. It was nice meeting you too." I smiled

"Back to the future. Or present" Tristan said.

We woke up back in the cavern with the tablets.

"Are you worried about Atem? Did he get stuck in the past?"

"Pharaoh? Are you there?" Yugi said switching with Atem

"I'm right here. Right where I belong." Atem said

"Yeah the gang is all here."

"We all did it together." Atem said "The shadow games are over"

"Im glad I was here to help." Joey said

"Me too." Everyone else said.

Atem's POV

"Me too." Everyone else said.

_Im going to miss these people._

_ Pharaoh? I mean Atem. Sorry one of these days I'll get used to saying it. I cant believe after all these years you finally have your memories back. _

_ Thanks to you. _

"Threatened to be taken over." Tea said.

"You people" Cassie laughed

"Pharaoh or someone, please tell Joey that he was possessed."

Cassie's POV

"Pharaoh or Cassie, please tell Joey that he was possessed." Tea said

"yes" I said

Kaiba threw the Millennium Eye to Atem. We were all confused at how Kaiba got it. Kaiba started walking towards the stairs and we followed. We see Bakura walking down them.

"YOU!" Joey said

"Where are we?" Bakura asked.

"Wait it's the good Bakura." Joey said

"Last thing I remember is hearing a strange voice and." He collapsed

"Whats wrong?" Atem said

"I need food." He said

"Yeah you don't see me doing that" Joey said

"Well it has been 5000 years" Tristan said

"He's got something that belongs to you" Joey said taking the Millennium ring off.

Joey, Tristan and I dragged a weak Bakura up the stairs. Tea followed just in case we needed help. Kaiba stayed back with Atem and took a final look at the tablets.

Outside the room we found Ishizu, Marik and Odion waiting for us. Their family task of protecting the Pharaoh's tomb was finally over. But there still one more task to do.

"I must seal them away forever so I may enter the spirit world." Atem said

"You're leaving?" Tea said.

Marik and Ishizu offered to take us to the shrine of the Millennium stone.

"Yes and the inscription above it reads as follows. 'To the spirit world thou may proceed, but thou shall first complete this deed.'"

We drove to a dock, but Joey insisted that we find another way to go.

"We don't want to rush this. This is our last adventure together with Atem" Tristan said

"Sense when you all sappy"

Tristan made this look, we had to do this for Tea.

"Boats rule"

"Long ago boats were believed to be the only way to transport spirits to the world beyond" Ishizu said

"The world beyond?"

According to Ishizu where we were going was on an island to the west.

"Ahoy there." This voice said

"Isnt that your Grandpa, Yugi?" I asked

"About time you guys got here" Duke said

"Seto" Mokuba said attacking Kaiba

"We've been bored out of our minds."

"There was this voice telling me that how could I miss an important event in my grandson's life." Grandpa said

"Yeah with him hearing voices, I couldn't let him go alone" Duke said "We ran into Mokuba at the airport."

"Yeah. Roland and I had to track you down" Mokuba said.

"You guys had the nerve not to tell me anything. So I invited myself and called everyone else about everything" Duke said

Pegasus' POV

"You finally did it Yugi-boy. Everything I my life I spent creating has been leading to this. From the moment I received the Millennium Eye, from the moment I recreated the ancient shadow games in the form of duel monsters. It was fates hand guiding me to set the stage for the Pharaoh's final journey home. But I wasn't the only one touched by fate. Everyone placed on the Pharaoh's path was destined to play a role in it. And I'm betting most of them didn't even know it. But each individual no matter how utterly clueless was a necessary part of the puzzle of the Pharaoh's life. Be they weird fisherman duelists or annoying mousy little girls. All of these people have something in common; all of them are connected to a young man named Yugi-boy and that mysterious alter ego of his. And not only did these individuals help Yugi, in turn Yugi touched each person they meet's life as well."

Cassie's POV

Later that evening we were all on the boat. Duke, Kaiba brothers, mom and grandpa were somewhere else on the Boat. The rest of us were on the front of the boat looking ahead.

"I know I've said this a million times, but thank you" Yugi sad

"No problem"

"Give it a rest already" Kaiba said

"What are you guys still doing here rich boy." Joey said

"We have our reasons" Mokuba said

"Kaiba may not admit it, but he's here for the same reason you all are" Ishizu said "To witness the Pharaoh final rite of passage."

"He does believe" Joey said

"Yugi, before we go any further there something you need to know." Malik said. "Theres another ancient passage written, it mentions a battle ritual."

"Battle?" I said

"Yes, in order for the Pharaoh to move on to the spirit world, he must face against a worthy opponent and lose" Marik said.

"What kind of battle do you mean?" Joey said.

"In ancient times, this meant a battle with swords, now days Duel Monsters." Marik said

"I don't get it? The whole thing about losing" Yug said.

"Think about it. Winning is easy for them, but being able to accept defeat is the hardest thing to do" Duke said.

"Yeah"

"Doesn't this remind you of that one time we were on a boat to Duelist Kingdom?" Joey asked a little while later.

Joey and Kaiba both offered to Duel Atem, but Yugi declined their offers in favor of dueling Atem himself. He believed that this was something both he and Atem needed. Kaiba tied to almost kill Yugi for a shot at the Pharaoh.

"Back it off Kaiba before I hit you in the neck." Kaiba dropped Yugi.

Kaiba thought Yugi nuts for wanting to duel his 'imaginary friend'.

"Yeah why don't you just go home and duel against a robot or a monkey. Maybe you have a chance of winning against that." I muttered

Yugi's POV

A few hours pass and I was in my room preparing for tomorrow. Tea came into to my room to tell me something.

"Yeah so we arrive tomorrow" She said looking at the cards. "I see that you're working on your deck"

"Yeah. Its like my final gifts to him." I said

"I guess I just don't want to see them go."

"Yeah I know."

"I'll um let you finish now." She left the room

"Goodnight Tea." I let out a sigh "Pharaoh, I think she wanted to say goodbye to you."

Cassie's POV

I was walking through the hallway when I saw Tea standing right outside Yugi's room. She looked upset.

"Tea? You okay?"

"Yeah im fine." She wiped away a tear.

"I get it… I know how much you don't want them to go. You're not alone on that. No one here wants them to. But whatever happens tomorrow, will happen for a reason. I know that I personally don't want to force Atem to stay where he doesn't belong and wouldn't you rather see him happy?"

"I do but."

"Tea seriously we're all selfish at times. But even then it can backfire against us."

"Yeah you're right."

"Just remember no matter what happens tomorrow, we will always have the memories of what we went through."

"Thanks Cassie."

"Goodnight Tea." I walked away to my room.

Morning came and all of us except for Atem/Yugi were off the boat. We were about to go back on to find him, when we see them come off.

"There you are." Joey said.

On the way over to the Millennium stone was, Joey kept complaining. It wasn't unusual for him to bitch about something.

"NO" we said

"Here it is, the shrine of the Millennium Stone" Ishizu said as we arrived.

"This duel is going to be epic" Tristan said as we walked down a set of stairs

"I don't think we should rush into this. I mean this could be the last duel the Pharaoh ever have." Tea said

"My friends I know this must be difficult, but they must carry out the battle ritual. If too much time passes, the window of opportunity will close." Ishizu said

"Tea, I know how hard this is for you, but it's the best for them." Yugi started to say

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair to force them to stay, where they don't belong." I said

"I probably don't say this enough as I should but, Tea, you're one of the bravest people I know. I want you to know that im proud." Joey said

"Deep words man" I said. "But he is right. I don't know of any other women who have put up with the crap we've been through and continue to stand by her friends regardless of what happened."

"If you freaks start holding hands and shit, im out." Kaiba said

"Maybe if you had some friends, you wouldn't be like this" Joey said

"Harsh" Tristan said

"Lets go" Yugi said

"Here it is" Ishizu said once we reached the bottom

"The final resting place of the 8 Millennium items" Yugi said

Yugi and I walked up to the Millennium stone.

"Before the ritual can begin, the 8 items must be returned to the rightful place. The Eye of Wdjat will peer into your soul and unravel the Pharaoh from your own. If you accept these terms, I will ask you to place the items back into the Millennium Stone."

He started placed the Millennium Items in the in the rightful place, leaving two spots open. One for the Millennium Belt, the other for the Millennium Puzzle.

"Cassie?" Yug said

"Yeah I know." I took it off and handed it to him. "One of the hardest things I will ever do today"

This caused the Eye of Wdjat to scan Yugi for the Pharaoh's soul and split them into separate bodies. The ultimate duel was about to begin.

"Im seeing double of each of them" Joey said

"No, one is the Pharaoh, the other is Yugi." Grandpa said.

"No way" Mokuba said.

"You're on." Atem said

"GO get them Yugi. Uhh you too Pharaoh" Tristan said

"Who are we supposed to root for?" Mokuba said

"I say we have to root for Yugi" Joey said

_It's the only way. Atem has to lose for his soul to really be free_

Atem's POV

_This is the first time in my life I hoped for my opponent's victory. But in order to truly test our readiness I must fight with all of my strength._

Cassie's POV

"Time to see who the real King of Games truly is" Kaiba said

"Oh just shut it Kaiba." I said

Atem went first, discarding one card so he could play a card called the Tricky. He placed one card face down and ended his turn. Yugi activated his Swords of Revealing light.

"Called it" I said

Yugi placed one monster on the field and one face down and ended his turn. Several turns pass and Yugi's putting up a good fight against Atem.

"Come on Yug. You can do this." I said

Yugi tried to attack with his Gadget robot thing, but Atem was able to switch the effects of Swords of Revealing light. Atem used some magic card that allowed him to summon as many Tricky Tokens as there are monsters on the field.

"I sense a god card coming" I said

"Im taking this duel to the next level. I sacrifice 3 of the tokens to summon Obelisk."

"I called it. Lets see how he handles this"

"Obelisk destroy his fortress with Fist of Fate."

Yugi was left with only 1400 life points. Shit was getting down. He placed 3 cards down and summoned Silent Swordsman.

"oh shit." I muttered

Atem almost won the duel now but Yugi had some ticks hiding, waiting for the right moment. He used Ground Erosion and Time Jump. Obelisk lost 500 life points per turn after Ground Erosion, losing 1500 life points. Atem had his own trap card that he used, allowing him to summon a monster for each magic or trap card that's been played, so he's able to summon 3 monsters. He summoned Queens Knight and Kings Knight, automatically being allowed to summon Jacks Knight, But that wasn't the end of it. He summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Son of a bitch" I said "2 of the 3 gods."

"As you know Slifer receives 1000 points for every card that's in my hand and Im holding 3"

Atem was able to get rid of almost all of Yugi's monsters.

"You know whats left Yugi." Atem said "I sacrifice my 3 knight"

"No way." Kaiba said

"He isn't." I said

"All mighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry, Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight, I beseech thee, grace our humble game, But first, I shall call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem said

"Ah shit. He did." I dropped my chapstick

"All 3 gods in one turn" Kaiba said

"This seriously makes me want to go curl myself into a fucking ball in a corner and cry." I said.

All of us were standing there in shock, not even knowing what to even say. Trying to defeat one god card is hard enough, but trying to defeat 3 seems impossible. Each of the Gods has its own special ability; Slifer can do 2000 points in damage, Obelisk can have infinite power with 2 sacrifices and Ra's points can be raised to over 15000. Several minutes pass, Kaiba was debating leaving, cuz he thought watching wouldn't be worth it.

"Yugi I can see the uncertainty in your eyes and if you expect to win this duel you must overcome your self-doubt. I believe that's why fate brought us together so you can learn to trust in yourself and to become the duelist you truly are. And I learned from you."

"That makes sense" I said

"I wouldn't be who I am without you. I thought about everything you taught me when I was building my deck."

"That's what I did when I built mine. You taught me about bravery and self-confidence even when the odds are not in your favor."

"You taught me about friendship and having compassion. Back at Duelist Kingdom you showed me that winning isn't everything. Each of us has given someone a gift."

Sense it is now Yugi's turn, his swordsman moves up a level. He summoned his Valkyrion the magnet warrior by discarding Alpha, Beta and Gamma to the graveyard. But it also activated Slifer's ability of instant attack, but Yugi countered with Mirage Spell causing him to gain 2000 life points.

He ended his turn, but left his monsters in attack mode. We all thought it was a careless move. Atem drew a card and Slifer's attack points went up to 4000 and attacked Yugi's Swordsman. Then Atem called on Ra to attack Yugi's Magnet warrior and destroyed. Yugi was down to no monsters on the field and could still possibly be attacked by Obelisk.

"This is it Yugi and for that I am thankful. Obelisk, wipe out his remaining life points."

"Shit." I said

Out of nowhere Yugi's Magnet warrior and swordsman returns to the field. We were all wondering how that happened. It was the effect of Yugi's trap card, for the cost of 1000 life points he could bring back all the monsters that were destroyed in the last turn.

"Oh my god. Give us a freaking heart attack or some shit like that"

Yugi used the special effect of his magnet warrior to bring back Alpha, Beta and Gamma to the field.

"Why on earth would dismantle his best monster just to summon 3 weaker monsters." Kaiba said

"Sense 3 new monsters are on the field, you should know the deal. Slifer, lightning blast"

"I activate Magnet Force, redirecting Slifer's attack to your monsters."

After Yugi's move weakened the 3 gods, he attacked Obelisk with his Swordsman, but Atem activated Mirror Force, destroying all of Yugi's monsters.

"He came closer than I thought he would" Marik said.

"Yugi's just a joke. All of you people waste my time." Kaiba said

"That was a valiant effort Yugi. If only you predicted my face down card"

"I did." He said smiling. "And that's why this duel isn't over. When you activated your trap I was able to complete my card combo. Its about time I eliminated those Egyptian god Cards."

He used a magic card that allows him to bring back any monster that was destroyed in the last turn in defense mode, fully knowing of Slifer's special ability. Slifer's attack was redirected to Obelisk, destroying it.

"One down 2 more to go"

Yugi called on his Magnet warrior to separate into its 3 separate monster's, causing Slifer's ability to go off again, and finally destroying the remaining God cards.

"Oh shit" I said "Things just got serious"

Bakura and grandpa started dancing; it was quite funny to see that. Several turns pass and Atem had Gaia the Fierce Knight on the field.

"Gaia attack his monster." Atem said

Yugi played a magic card that allowed him to give up 1000 life points to summon any monster from his deck, he sacrificed that monster to play Summoned Skull. He used the special ability from the monster he sacrificed to allow him to pick one card from his deck and place it in his hand.

"I pick my good friend Marshmellon."

On Yugi's next turn, he managed to chip Atem's life points down to 1400. Atem used a magic card so he could summon Dark Magician and used another magic card to power it up. He attacked Yugi's monster, destroying it. Yugi played a monster in defense mode. Atem used another magic card with his Magician and attacked Yugi's monster, but it failed because of a magic card Yugi activated.

Yugi played a card called, Gold Sarcophagus, allowing Yugi to place one card inside it, removing it from play, but if Atem were to play the card that is sealed within Gold Sarcophagus, the effect of the card is negated.

"Who wants to bet on what it is?" I said

"What are the chances that the Pharaoh's going to play it?" Tristan said

"I say highly probable" I said

"I activate my BlockMan's special ability, deconstruction" Yugi said

Yugi sacrificed his 2 monster's to summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction. He used half of his life points to use its special ability, but Atem used Dark Illusions, protecting his Magician.

"God damn it." I said

Two turns pass and Atem plays Monster Reborn, allowing him to summon a monster for anyone's graveyard. Atem attempted to revive Slifer the Sky Dragon using Monster Reborn, but Yugi revealed that he had selected that card with Gold Sarcophagus and negated its effect.

"How could he have known?" Joey said

"Luck man. That just has to be it." I said.

"He must have had this planned from the start." Tea said

Yugi looked at me not knowing what to do next. I just gave his this nod.

"Do it Yug, its okay. I'll be fine." I said

_Im pretty sure Yugi knows if he attack Atem and its successful I will have to leave soon. Its going to be hard leaving all of these people. Everyone here, even Kaiba and its you know Kaiba, has left an impression on me. _

Yugi reluctantly attacked Atem directly with Silent Magician winning the Duel. With the Duel over Yugi wept. He called himself weak and said that he had always followed Atem, wanting to be as strong as him. However Atem said that Yugi has the strength of tenderness, which Yugi has also taught him.

"The time has come. Tell the Eye of Wdjat your name." Ishizu said

"I am the son of Aknamkanon, my name is Atem."

"Wait" We all said and he turned around.

"So that's how it ends?" Tristan said. "You think you can just show up and change everyone's lives?"

"We don't want to say goodbye yet." Yugi said.

"Its just not fair" Tea said crying

"There are just some things you aren't supposed to understand. Just look at me, I go through half my life not understanding what going on. But I know true friends are hard to leave, but impossible to forget."

"Yeah"

"Cassie." Atem started to say. "Thank you for everything. This is just more than a goodbye for me. I know you're going to leave this world soon, so at least I will get to say goodbye now instead of never. I will miss you more than anything."

"Goodbye Pha- Atem. Sorry still getting used to that."

"Here. I want you to have this." He took off his cartouche and handed it to me. "I hope it will be with you when you return."

"I hope it will. Thank you Atem."

"I will never forget any of you" Atem said

Yugi said that he will never forget Atem.

"You're not going anywhere Atem, because everything you have given us will always be in our hearts."

"Right"

"Like I always say, its your move" Yugi said and we all gave thumps up

"It was Yugi's destiny to do this. And I know it was all of our destinies to help him." I said.

"Like the text always said." Ishizu said

"Wait the one that says 'Long ago when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power, but these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away. Imprisoning it in 8 mystical Millennium items. Now 5,000 years later a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient mystical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow games, just as the brave Pharaoh did 5,000 years before.'" I said

"Yes." Malik said.

"Goodbye Pharaoh"

Atem continued through the doorway to the Afterlife. Once the doorway shut, the chamber began to shake. We all ran outside, while the shrine collapsed, burying the Millennium Items with it.

"So this is the end? Feels weird" Tristan said

"Yeah"

"What were you geeks expecting?" Kaiba said

"Don't make me cock block you rich boy"

"I dunno good music or something. Hey at least give one of your wrap up speeches Yugi" Joey said

"Well the end of one adventure opens the door to another adventure."

All of us returned home, until the day I would leave. Then that would be another adventure to deal with.

* * *

**Kat:** So yeah there it is.

**Tea:** Aww he really has to go

**Kat:** Who the hell let her in

**Kaiba:** Sorry

**Kat:** Damnit Kaiba

**Joey:** Wow he actually said sorry

**Kat:** Shut it Wheeler. This is possibly the last chapter i will post for a while. Please review.


	17. One More Duel and the Goodbye

**Kat:** So yeah I finally get to update this.

**Joey:** You're back :D

**Yugi:** yay finally

**Kat:** Dream Lighting this chapter should answer your question. So yeah heres the chap...

* * *

When we returned from Egypt, Grandpa found a letter in the mess of mail from the last few days we were in Egypt and it was addressed to me. It was from Pegasus.

_How did he know where I was?_ I was really confused

"What does it say?" Yugi asked

"_Dear Little Cassie Blake _

_I am Maximillion Pegasus. But I believe you already know that. I have heard great and terrible things about you. That is why I am writing this letter to you._"

"Pegasus? Him again?" Joey said.

"Shut it Joey and let me finish the letter."

"_I am impressed that a mere nobody did as well as you did in Kaiba-boy's recent tournament. That is why I would like to invite you to my compound. I have in closed a one of a kind card. You must bring that card with you and protect it with your life."_

"Whats the card?" Grandpa asked.

I pulled the card out of the envelope, it was a purple, blue and yellow hibiscus flower. I thought it would be more unique, or have something weird about it that's impossible to reproduce, guess not. I looked at the background of the card, there was something there, and it looked like a signature or was it something more than just a background.

"Hey Grandpa? What does that look like to you?" I pointed to the area.

"I don't know, I have never seen anything like that before."

"Wait." I paused looking at it again. "It a heart. Made out of music notes?"

I was really puzzled, it was made out of 2 music clefs, Bass Clef and Treble clef. Was it supposed to mean something? If it does, how did Pegasus know I could understand it? He doesn't have the eye anymore, he couldn't have read my mind. Could he have somehow seen the future, but the item he had couldn't have done that, only the Millennium Necklace could do that. Sometimes things are better left unsaid. Another thought came to mind, could he just have liked the symbol.

"Cassie? CASSIE!"

"What?" I looked around confused.

"You zoned out." Yugi said

"Sorry. Just thinkin."

"What about?" Grandpa asked

"Just thinking about how Pegasus could have known I would understand that."

"Maybe it was just luck?"

"Does the letter say anything else?" Tristan asked

I picked the letter back up, started scanning it and muttered a little. Everyone was looking at me for an answer. Pegasus mentioned that he would have a private plane for me ready to leave on May 19th.

"Um, Pegasus has a private plane for me on May 19th."

"That's tomorrow" Yugi said.

"Ugh and we just got back from traveling." I said

Tomorrow comes and I was about to leave when everyone is standing outside, like they were waiting for me, just knowing. These people, seriously.

"Seriously people you all are ready to do anything?"

"Pretty much." Joey said.

"We're not letting you do this alone." Tristan said.

We owed Grandpa for giving us a ride to the airport. This was going to be one interesting trip to see what Pegasus wants. _Why me?_ I thought

"Whats wrongs Blake?" Joey asked

"Why me? What does Pegasus want with me?"

"That's why we're going to see him. And no matter what happens, we'll be there for you"

"Aw, I love you guys."

"Is one of you Cassie Blake?" a guy in a tux asked

"I am."

"Follow us."

The plane was small, even for one of Pegasus' planes. I just hope we get there, unlike last time with this dude wanting to see us. I will have to say the seats were really nice and I'm not really into that stuff.

"Damn" Joey said. "Dem seats."

"I swear if we get ditched again I'm going to punch someone in the neck."

"Seriously Cassie, you're violent" Tristan said

"Kinda dealt with assholes people all my life, so kinda had to learn to defend myself."

"We're you like the school's badass or something."

"Nah, Just your average band kind who refused to take shit from people." I said picking up my drink

"Prove it." Tristan says

I raised an eyebrow at him and with a serious face punches him in the crotch. He fell to the ground crying. Everyone else just sat there staring at me, kinda surprised that I, some random girl, would do that to him. I took another sip of my drink.

"I rest my case."

"You asshole" Tristan said

"You asked for it." I pointed a finger at him.

"I really don't want to piss you off." Joey said

It was 12 more long hours before we arrived at the airport. Kinda felt really dirty after sitting on that plane for that long. Tea was bitching about it, but she always finds some reason to complain or give a friendship speech. It was another half hour to get out shit and get out of there. I noticed an extra bag, an oddly familiar extra bag.

"Wait guys. Put down that orange bag." The guy who had it put it down. "Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood get your asses out before I pull you out and rip off your nut sacks."

"How did you know we were in here?" Weevil said

"Seen this trick before. Now get your asses away from me and my friends before I rip your nut sacks off."

Rex and Weevil left, kinda freaked out at what I had said, whatever at least they were gone now. After riding in the limo for 10 or so minutes we arrived at Pegasus' place. We're all glad we were not ditched at some random place like last time. Joey ended up agreeing with me if something happened he would help me punch some people in the neck.

"Do you have permission to enter?" The guard asked

"Yes?" I pulled out the card

"You may enter." He opened the door.

I had no idea where we were going after we entered. None of us knew why we were here. We'll make it work. We continued to walk around when Pegasus walked around this one corner. He looked pretty happy to finally see us.

"Ah Little Cassie." He put his hands together

"Hello Pegasus." I said.

"Why are we here Pegsy." Joey said

"Shut it Joey" I hit him upside the head.

"I have invited you here," He paused. "To duel you."

"What?"

"Yes, I would personally like to test your dueling abilities."

"Uh sure?"

"You crazy Cassie?" Tristan said

"Then its official." Pegasus put his hands together and laughed "Tomorrow at 10 AM we shall duel. Croque, show these lovely people to their room."

A few hours pass and Joey kinda demands to come into my room. He looked pretty pissed off. Seriously what crawled up his ass and died? Joey sat down on the couch, really uneasy about something.

"Whats up with you Wheeler?" I sat down across from him

"I don't think you should go through with dueling Pegasus."

"Why?"

"He's going to cheat."

"Prove it. You better not say its that eye. He doesn't have it anymore. You were there when they were all returned to the shadow realm."

"I know. I know. I just have a bad feeling about your duel. Its just I feel like he's going to somehow cheat."

"I get you're just looking out for me, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." I stood up. "Thanks for caring Wheeler."

"No matter what happens tomorrow, we will root for you. I know you will win." He got up and walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow."

Sleeping that night was horrible, not so much that I couldn't sleep. It was just uncomfortable in the room. It was between too hot and too cold. There was no way to adjust the temperature in the room. Let's just hope this doesn't affect my ability to duel in the morning. When morning finally came it was easy getting up, except for the fact I have a duel in a matter of hours.

"Oy this shit's good" Joey said stuffing more pancakes in his mouth

"Ha. Stop speaking with your mouth full man." I took another 3 pancakes

"Looks like Joey has some competition." Tea said

"Nope." Joey said

Pegasus chucked a little. Joey and I started a little food competition to see who can eat the most. I won, but not by much. Tristan looked the most shocked that Joey actually lost. He looked like he was going to kinda puke with how much he ate.

"Mr. Pegasus, Miss Blake, please make your way to the arena for the duel." Croque said.

The duel started on time, just like Pegasus had planned. Three turns into the duel Pegasus had 2 face down cards and one face up monster in defense mode and 3200 life points, while I had one monster in attack mode, 4 face down cards and 3800 life points. It was Pegasus' 4th turn and he activated Toon World.

"Shit. Have to find a way to destroy this." I muttered but smirked "I activate this, Heavy Storm."

The card did nothing to get rid of Toon World. I noticed 2 familiar cards, Exodia. It hit me that I still had Pot of Greed still face down, so I activated it picking up 2 more pieces. Two turns later and two failed attempts to get the last piece of Exodia, my luck changed on my third turn. Maybe I doubted the heart of the cards, but I believed this turn and picked up the final piece. I placed the card with the other cards, trying to contain myself, but I started laughing to myself. Pegasus was going to really hate me.

"Whats so funny. Just take your turn." Pegasus said.

"You just lost Pegasus." I said trying not to sing can't touch this and dance to it.

"What do you mean?" I held up the card I just picked up and showed it to him. "Hmph that's only one of the pieces of Exodia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well you lose. I play all 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One" I placed all the pieces on the table. "Exodia, Obliterate"

Pegasus was shocked that he lost, even without his eye. He took losing like a champion and respected that. Everyone else looked at me in shock that I was able to pull something like that off. Pegasus offered to let us stay here for a few days and offered to personally show us around. He first promised to take us to town to shop a little. Tea looked happy that she got to shop a little in America.

Though I'm a girl, I hate shopping, but it was amazing doing shopping today. Pegasus knows his places for the best shopping.

The next day Pegasus wanted us to ride his horses, they don't get ridden enough. None of us had ridden before so the woman picked gentle horses for us to ride. Well, she did for Pegasus anyway. She gave him an old dapple grey gelding that was kind of slow, but steady and reliable. She gave Yugi a small bay pony because she didn't think he was big enough to handle a horse. Tristan, Tea and I were placed with horses that she believes suited us. She was going to give Joey a gentle horse as well, but he had other ideas. Joey had spotted a jet black horse off by itself in the corner of the stable and he was intrigued by it.

"Wow, I've never seen a horse with blue eyes before." He had thought that all horses had brown eyes. But here this one was, with icy, pale blue eyes.

"This is Night Flower. She's what is called wall eyed, which is just what blue-eyed horses are called. She's been temperamental of late so we are keeping her by herself."

"I want to ride her," Joey said, in a bit of a trance as he stared into the mare's piercing eyes.

"But she will try to buck you off."

Joey wasn't listening and was looking for a saddle to put on the black horse. The stable master sighed. If the boy wanted to learn the hard way…she got a saddle, a Western saddle because they were easier for beginners to use, and saddled the mare.

Joey happily mounted the mare and everything went smoothly for the first part of their trail ride. Our horses gave them no problems but Night Flower seemed a bit on edge. It was proved right that she did buck when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye that scared her and she ran hell bent for leather in a random direction. Joey tried his best to stop her but she wouldn't even slow. Finally, she stumbled and bucked her hapless rider off.

Joey landed with a sickening thud, his arm feeling like it was on fire after breaking his fall. He moaned, rolling over onto his back. He was in so much pain he felt that he couldn't move, and he didn't for a long time. He must have blacked out because the next thing he knew he was looking into Yugi's worried face.

"Joey, can you hear me? Are you alive?!"

Yugi's voice was frantic as he tried to tell if Joey's still form was still in the land of the living. He was so worried that he didn't see Joey's eyelids flitter open. He was holding his arm all weird.

"Oh shit Wheeler." I said "Im pretty sure you broke your arm."

"How do you know?" I picked up that arm carefully "FUCK!"

"Sorry. But yeah I do think you broke your arm."

After a crazy trip to the ER, Joey came out with a broken arm and a few bruises. We all felt really bad for him. He couldn't use it for 6 weeks. Even though he was right handed Joey was finding it a challenge to do a lot of tasks with the use of only one arm. After that we kinda decided that it was time to return home before anything else happened. We were all thanking Pegasus for having us.

About two weeks pass and Yugi and I are already getting ready for bed. Grandpa had a few more things to do before going to bed. One thing was on my mind, when would I return to my world.

_ What will happen to my friends? Will they be able to remember me once I leave, will I be able to remember them once I leave?_

"Cassie?" A voice said.

"Ma'at" I said looking up "Oh yeah. How much longer."

"Tomorrow at 4pm."

"Okay. I'll be ready by then."

"I will see you tomorrow Cassie." Ma'at left.

"Goodbye" I held back the tears.

"Shit." I said a minute later crying.

_Cool so tonight's my last night. So I have to say goodbye to everyone I know tomorrow. Fuck._

It was quiet, besides the sound of me crying, for a while. Then I hear the door open. I was going to tell whoever it was just to leave me alone.

"Cassie?" Grandpa said walking towards the bed.

"Oh Grandpa" I hugged him.

"Its time isn't it?"

"How'd you know?" I wiped away a tear.

"Ma'at. She informed me of everything." He put a hand on my face "Im grateful that I was picked to look out for you."

"Thank you Grandpa. I owe you everything."

"No Cassie. You do not owe me anything. It was your destiny to be here, and it was my destiny to protect you. So what are you going to do now?"

"Tomorrow, I want to get everyone together and give them letters."

"I'll leave you too that my child. Im proud of you." He kissed my head. "Goodnight Cassie."

"Night Grandpa."

_Cool all nighter writing letters to people. _I pulled out one of my notebooks and a pen from my bag. _Who do I need to write to…. Grandpa, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Bakura. That seems about right. Screw Kaiba. _

I got maybe 2 or so hours of sleep before having to get up for class. Today was going to be hard, not just for me, but for everyone. My first four classes went by fast and it was lunch time. I realized I haven't spoken to anyone today, fuck.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys."

"Yeah, whats up. You haven't said anything all day" Joey said.

"Today's my last day here."

"What?" Everyone said

"I was brought here to help Yugi, and apparently I have a connection to ancient Egypt. It was my destiny to help you guys and now that its over, I have to return to my world."

I couldn't hold it in anymore, and broke down crying. Everyone came around and hugged me, still confused at what I said. It was quiet for the rest of lunch. These people will be hard to forget, except for the teachers, forget them. Then the bell rings, yay fifth period. Yay get to go to PE.

"Hey everyone, meet at Yugi's place after school. I have something for all of you." I said.

After school comes, and we're all crammed at Yugi's place. Im not really sure what im going to say or do.

"So why are we all here again?" Joey said.

"Because today is my last day here."

"Im not following." Duke said.

"Like I said earlier, I was brought here to help Yugi, and apparently I have a connection to ancient Egypt. It was my destiny to help you guys and now that its over, I have to return to my world."

"She is right." Ma'at appeared.

"Whoa" Everyone said.

"Hi Ma'at" I said.

"Am I seeing things or what?" Joey said

"No Joseph, you are not seeing things."

"Yeah, im not going to question this." Tristan said.

"Cassie." Ma'at said looking at me.

"Yeah I know." I sighed and pulled out the letters and handed them to everyone. "Everyone, I will miss you more than anything. You all mean something to me and I won't forget any of you."

"I'll miss you too." Joey said

"Hey, you should sing to us one last time." Tristan said

"Okay sure." I couldn't help but smile and noticed a piano "United States Of Eurasia / Collateral Damage by Muse"

You and me are the same  
We don't know or care who's to blame  
But we know that whoever holds the reins  
Nothing will change  
Our cause has gone insane

And these wars, they can't be won  
And these wars, they can't be won  
And do you want them to go on  
And on and on  
Why split these states  
When there can be only one?

And must we do as we're told?  
Must we do as we're told?

You and me fall in line  
To be punished for unproven crimes!  
And we know that there is no one we can trust;  
Our ancient heroes, they are turning to dust!

And these wars, they can't be won  
Does anyone know or care how they begun?  
They just promise to go on  
And on and on  
But soon we will see  
There can be only one

United States!  
United States!  
Of

Eurasia!  
Sia!  
Sia!  
Sia!

Eurasia!  
Sia!  
Sia!  
Sia!

Eurasia!  
Sia!  
Sia!  
Sia!

"Group hug around Cassie" Tristan said.

"Oh im going to miss you people." I paused. "okay you guys are going to cause me to have a panic attack."

"Cass. Do another song. Please for us." Bakura said.

"Okay fine. I know the perfect song. Invisible Monsters by 100 Monkeys"

I started playing the intro of the song.

Sword fight in the ballroom of my mind  
So I wrote a sonnet on the wall  
With just my eyes, I called it  
Sword fight in the ballroom of my mind

If I had a hand in my own death  
Will I simply tear apart my chest  
And rip out my bleeding heart  
Maybe death give me one  
Of those fresh new starts

Wouldn't recommend drinking  
When your love is gone [x4]

And so I hide beneath my bed  
Invisible monsters after my head  
What they want from me, I don't know  
Better give it to them, so they will go...

Wouldn't recommend drinking  
When your love is gone [x4]

I'll be drying in the bathtub  
With a bottle for the pain  
Drunk on whiskey  
Watching my toes slip down the drain  
Called a number on the TV  
To see if I can be saved  
But the man at the hotline  
Sounds a little more depraved  
When he says...  
Oh he says!

Wouldn't recommend drinking  
When your love is gone [x12]  
(Invisible monsters after my head) [x4]

She's gone, she's gone for good  
She's gone, she's gone  
And is all so good...

Everyone was standing around me crying. I really was going to miss these people. They all left a good impression on me.

"Cassie." Ma'at paused "Its time."

"Okay. Goodbye everyone." I said

"You're not going anywhere Cassie, because everything you have given us will always be in our hearts."

"Right"

"Like I always say, its your move" Yugi said and we all gave thumps up.

I left this world with a smile.

* * *

**Kat:** So yeah theres the chapter. No that isnt the end of the story theres still more. so stick around for the next few chapters. I love all of you who read this


	18. Yugi's Letter

**Kat:** So yeah I decided to have seperate chapters for every letter. So i dont know how often i'll update the chapters. I blame being in college . So if i dont update as often as you like sorry, just kinda have to deal with it. I do appreciate whoever reads this story. It means a lot that people are reading this.

* * *

"Night Grandpa." I said walking into my room.

"Night Yugi. See you in the morning."

I knew this would be the best time to read Cassie's letter.

_Dear Yugi_

_So,__this is it huh? No more I love you, hugs, kisses, or cuddling? Its time for us to say goodbye? For good? Are you happy? Not even the least bit sad? Heartbroken? Hurt? Did you cry the way I did last night? Stay up wondering if this is what you really wanted? Hating yourself for letting each other go? I guess ill never truly know.__I've __been realizing lately that I really don't want anyone special in my life because every time I look I get let down. Loosing someone important to you. It hurts, right down to your stomach. That uncomfortable feeling, when you know you're slowly drifting away from them. You'll miss them, hopefully they think about you like you always thought about them. Till you're just a faded memory. Then you suddenly disappear out of their lives. It hurts._

_You are my best friend Yugi, and I will always miss you. Though we might be in different worlds, different times or __something like that. You will always have a place with me. I wont forget all of the memories we made, through all the weirdness and happiness, I will not, I refuse to forget. Two__of the hardest things are saying hello for the first time, and goodbye for the last time. Why __can't we get all the people together in the world that we really like and then just stay together? I guess that wouldn't work. Someone would leave. Someone always leaves. E__motions ran through my head, I found myself wishing I was dead, all because I was moving away, I knew I would never see you another day. __Then we would have to say good-bye. I hate good-byes. I know what I need. I need more hellos.__The hardest part of any friendship is when it's time to say goodbye. As much as we might like things to stay the same, change is an inevitable part of life. The universe may seem huge and the rift between friends on opposite side of the world may seem a great distance.__ T__here is a secret that only real friends know, and it is this. All the mountains and valleys in the world cannot separate friends whose hearts are as one._

_Writing this letter has been extremely difficult for me because I hate saying goodbye. I __will miss you more than anything. Thank you for never giving up on me. Thank you for accepting me without even knowing me. You are the brother I always wished I had. Though our path may change as life goes along, but the bond between us remains ever strong. Some people leave our lives unexpectedly, we hold on to the memories, and spend the rest of our lives searching for little reminders of them. Please always remember me Yug. __How, what and why the painful part of our relationship happened doesn't matter anymore. __Though it's only been a short while I've never had a friend like you, but soon I will be leaving you, and I don't know what to do__, y__our love and understanding__, h__ave brought me a new__. __I am so glad that I met you, although our acquaintance wasn't long, you have made a big impact in my life, and it is thanks to you, why I remain strong, your friendship means the world. __Those aren't enough and will never be enough to erase the beautiful parts. I will love you, unconditionally always. I am proud of what we shared, I am proud of being your friend. _

_And now I'll get to the reason as to why I'm writing this letter to you. It's time for me to leave. I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure when or if I'll ever get back so this might be the last thing you'll hear from me. I'm not good at this 'saying goodbye' thing so if this is the last words I'll ever give you, I just want you to know that I think you're a wonderful person and a good friend. __  
__ I hope I'll see you again._

_Farewell Yugi, God knows when we shall meet again._

_From_

_Cassie Blake. _

I finished the letter crying. _Cassie, you will always be my best friend. I won't ever forget you. You accepted me the day we met, and I will never be able to tell you that. _


	19. Joey's Letter

**Kat:** So yeah here's the letter for Wheeler... I feel bad that im not posting as much as i would like. Kinda planned to post every day or every other day. Im sorry if im not posting quick enough for you readers. Please forgive me if its not enough or quick enough for you.

I blame taking summer classes right now for not posting enough right now. So i might not be able to post again for a few days maybe a week or something. I dont know right now, just kinda depends on work load from my classes. Please please forgive me.

* * *

_Dear Joey,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but I'm going away. Not just for a couple of days, not just for a couple of weeks, not just for a couple of months. For good. I didn't know how to tell you about it, it scared me, because you are my best friend, Joey. __The hardest part of any friendship is when it's time to say goodbye. As much as we might like things to stay the same, change is an inevitable part of life. The universe may seem huge and the rift between friends on opposite side of the world may seem a great distance.__There is a secret that only real friends know, and it is this. All the mountains and valleys in the world cannot separate friends whose hearts are as one. Saying goodbye__, w__as the hardest thing to do, I never thought I would, especially not to you. You always listened, and knew what to say, knew when to give a hug__. __The hardest part of any friendship is when it is time to say goodbye, and even though I wished I could make you stay, I know I got to let you spread your wings and fly._

_You are my friend and this is true, our friendship is strong between me and you. We had moments that were good and bad, even times that made us happy and sad. We supported each other through__ everything. __I'm sorry for the things I've done and for the things I may do. I'm sorry that my brain is like this. Joey, you've got such an incredible future ahead of you and I'm sorry I won't be there to see it all. Just know that I will and always will be proud of anything you do. __I'm sorry that you didn't know this about me. It's been hard for a long time, and I hope you all know that the connections I've made with each of you have made me so happy. I'm sorry I kept this to myself, but I didn't want you to worry. I love you. I'm so sorry. _

_Im not sure what else to say besides the fact I will miss everything about you. I'm glad I got to know you Wheeler. __If it doesn't sound too weird, I would actually say that you've become a good friend of mine in this short time. __Thank you for accepting me without even knowing me. You are the brother I always wished I had. Though our path may change as life goes along, but the bond between us remains ever strong. Some people leave our lives unexpectedly, we hold on to the memories, and spend the rest of our lives searching for little reminders of them. Please always remember me. __How, what and why the painful part of our relationship happened doesn't matter anymore. __Though it's only been a short while I've never had a friend like you, but soon I will be leaving you, and I don't know what to do__, y__our love and understanding__, h__ave brought me a new__. __I am so glad that I met you, although our acquaintance wasn't long, you have made a big impact in my life, and it is thanks to you, why I remain strong, your friendship means the world. __Those aren't enough and will never be enough to erase the beautiful parts. I will love you, unconditionally always. I am proud of what we shared, I am proud of being your friend. __You're a good person Joey and I hope you stay exactly the way you are and I hope you get a meaningful life filled with happiness and love._

_And now I'll get to the reason as to why I'm writing this letter to you. It's time for me to leave. I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure when or if I'll ever get back so this might be the last thing you'll hear from me. I'm not good at this 'saying goodbye' thing so if this is the last words I'll ever give you, I just want you to know that I think you're a wonderful person and a good friend. __  
__ I hope I'll see you again._

_From _

_Cassie Blake_

_Damn it all, Fuck Cassie. I will miss you._ I started crying. _I never thought this would be the end. You will be missed. _I looked out the window _I know everyone else will miss you too._

* * *

**Kat:** So yeah there you go... Please dont hate me. I might only have 26 chapters and im stuck on the last chapter .


	20. Bakura

**Kat:** Sorry for this chapter being so short. . i wasnt sure what to really say without really repeating any information from previous chapters. I think Bakura cool... Not the evil one the good one. The evil one i just want to punch in the face like evil Marik. sorry sidetracked... heres the chapter. *leaves room*

* * *

_Dear Bakura, _

_I am so grateful that we developed a close friendship. It was a real privilege for me to be able to see the person inside your shell. It is a beautiful shell by the way, but, the person in side is more beautiful. I can't believe it's time for me to leave already. I know I'll never forget you or the times we spent together. It seems like we have shared so much and you have given me more than I could ever ask for. From the nicknames you gave me the adventures we went on together and the in jokes we shared. I loved getting your hugs. __Firstly, thank you for the memories, and for allowing me to be a small part of your life. I know we went our separate ways, but I wont be able to forget anything about you. You were so nice to me when we first met. _

_I've__been realizing lately that I really don't want anyone special in my life because every time I look I get let down. Loosing someone important to you. It hurts, right down to your stomach. That uncomfortable feeling, when you know you're slowly drifting away from them. You'll miss them, hopefully they think about you like you always thought about them. Till you're just a faded memory. Then you suddenly disappear out of their lives. It hurts._

_Im not sure what else to say to you. So goodbye Bakura. I will miss you. _

_From_

_Cassie Blake_

_Wow, she wrote me a letter. Oh Cassie, I know we have only known each other for a short time, but you are such a nice person. Thank you for accepting me._

* * *

**Kat:** So yeah there it is. Again sorry for it bein so short... I just didnt know what else to put for him. Next chapter will come at some point...


	21. AN

Sorry this isnt a story line update. More of a things that need to be cleared up about this particular story.. It will be a few days before i post the actual story line. I dont mean to criticize and one particular person on here.

First, Cassie Blake is not a Mary Sue character, she is based off of me. And yes I can play all of those instruments. So please do not PM me claiming Cassie is a Mary Sue like character.

Two, the first duel between Cassie and Yami/Atem. He purpesly went easy on her, so again do not PM me bitching at me for that. This is a fucking story so things can go whatever way i see fit. Dont like it, dont have to read it.

Three, the Seal of Oricalchos stuff. seriously I wanted to do something different. I didnt want to completely plagiarize the original plot line. Like i said before this is a damn story. Damn seriously, am i like unable to do shit my way?

Four, the duel between Cassie and Pegasus. He didnt have the effing eye like i stated in that chapter so he couldnt have see what she was going to play. So that was her advantage, dont go bitchin that it didnt go the way you wanted it to.

Five, Tea Bashing. I dont care if you like it or not. I really dont want to hear if you like it or not. Im not going to change it just to please you. After all this is a fucking story. There's a lot of stories i dont like how the person wrote it, im not going to bitch at them to change it.

Again, this stuff had to be mentioned. So the next chapter will be posted later on. when, i dont know.


	22. Tristan's Letter

**Kat:** So yeah finally updated. Dont know when i'll get around to updating again cuz of my schedule. but i'll try soon. But im not making any promises.

* * *

_Dear Tristan,_

_Sometimes you have to let go of the one you love to find out if there is really something there. Every goodbye makes the next hello closer. How lucky I am to have known someone who was so hard to say goodbye to. Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye? I will miss you a lot Tristan. Don't be dismayed at good-byes. A farewell is necessary before we can meet again and meeting again, after moments or a lifetime, is certain for those who are friends. It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life. _

_Why are the words goodbye, I'm sorry and I love you, so easily pronounced, but so hard to say? I just want to tell you few random things that is coming into my thoughts as I am writing this letter to you. I will miss the way you hug me tight whenever we meet, I will sorely miss your poor jokes and the way you feel so uncomfortable when no one laughs at them, the way look at me and smile when we escape lying at home for going to parties with our girlfriends, and the list goes on… I never realized I was so madly fond of you as a friend. The distance is sure going to be difficult for me, my treasured friend._

_It hurts. Hurt is one of the uncomfortable emotions that we feel. The feeling of hurt won't last, but the feeling of loving that we have for our friend will. One of the ways that we can express the loving that we felt for them is to write them a letter of goodbye, just like me writing this letter. Its hard because I will miss all the weirdness that we all shared. _

_The hardest part of any friendship is when it is time to say goodbye, and even though I wished I could make you stay, I know I got to let you spread your wings and fly. For life is a journey that needs to be travelled and I am certain you'd make it through, I just want you to know and never forget that I will surely miss you._

_I know that someday we'll meet again._

_From _

_Cassie Blake. __  
_

Damn, who would have known it would have been this hard to say goodbye to her. Not that I like her or anything, her weirdness left an impression on me. I hope she'll be happy when she returns.


	23. Duke's Letter

**Kat:** So here's another update.. :D hope you like. Can i at least get to 20 reviews before i post again? PLEASE. I would like that a lot

* * *

_Dear Duke_

_Sometimes you have to let go of the one you love to find out if there is really something there. Every goodbye makes the next hello closer. How lucky I am to have known someone who was so hard to say goodbye to. Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye? I will miss you a lot Duke. Don't be dismayed at good-byes. A farewell is necessary before we can meet again and meeting again, after moments or a lifetime, is certain for those who are friends. It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life. _

_Why are the words goodbye, I'm sorry and I love you, so easily pronounced, but so hard to say? I just want to tell you few random things that is coming into my thoughts as I am writing this letter to you. I will miss the way you hug me tight whenever we meet, I will sorely miss your poor jokes and the way you feel so uncomfortable when no one laughs at them, the way look at me and smile when we escape lying at home for going to parties with our girlfriends, and the list goes on… I never realized I was so madly fond of you as a friend. The distance is sure going to be difficult for me, my treasured friend._

_I am so grateful that we developed a close friendship. It was a real privilege for me to be able to see the person inside your shell. It is a beautiful shell by the way, but, the person in side is more beautiful. I can't believe it's time for me to leave already. I know I'll never forget you or the times we spent together. It seems like we have shared so much and you have given me more than I could ever ask for. From the nicknames you gave me the adventures we went on together and the in jokes we shared. I loved getting your hugs. __Firstly, thank you for the memories, and for allowing me to be a small part of your life. I know we went our separate ways, but I wont be able to forget anything about you. You were so nice to me when we first met. _

_I've __been realizing lately that I really don't want anyone special in my life because every time I look I get let down. Loosing someone important to you. It hurts, right down to your stomach. That uncomfortable feeling, when you know you're slowly drifting away from them. You'll miss them, hopefully they think about you like you always thought about them. Till you're just a faded memory. Then you suddenly disappear out of their lives. It hurts._

_From _

_Cassie Blake_

Wow, I never thought I would get a letter from Cassie Blake. I didn't even think we were friends, I guess I was wrong.


	24. Tea's letter

**Kat:** Last chapter i bash this bad on Tea :/

* * *

_Dear Tea, _

_Honestly the only real thing I have to say to you is that you really piss me off. I find you a complete bitch. __I'm not one to hold grudges, but what you did was unforgivable. I may have tried to pretend after a while that it was okay, but it wasn't and won't ever be and I will hate you for the rest of my life. You were the worst friend ever and trying to wreck one of the most important things in my life, is something I will never forget.__legitimately want to hurt you in the worst kind of ways I despise everything about you and the only thing I hope for you is pain and suffering and that I had something to do with that pain and suffering if you were on fire I wouldn't piss on you that how much I hate you__. I __hope you break your leg right at the beginning of summer. And you don't have health insurance. And all that have are plaster-colored casts. And nobody wants to sign it. __You will never get enough dick for your crotch. I never said anything until now for the fact that I would get yelled at. So now you know what I think. _

_From _

_Cassie Blake_

_Who do you think you are you little bitch. I never asked for your opinion of me. _I thought.

* * *

**Kat:** seriously can i at least get 20 total reviews? please


	25. Grandpa's Letter

**Kat:** Last of the letter's i decided to do. Only 2 more chapter's left.

* * *

"Night Yugi" I said.

Now on to the letter from Cassie.

_Dear Grandpa_

_So,__this is it huh? No more I love you, hugs, kisses, or time spent together? It's time for us to say goodbye? For good? Are you happy? Not even the least bit sad? Heartbroken? Hurt? Did you cry the way I did last night? Stay up wondering if this is what you really wanted? Hating yourself for letting each other go? I guess I'll never truly know.__I've__been realizing lately that I really don't want anyone special in my life because every time I look I get let down. Loosing someone important to you. It hurts, right down to your stomach. That uncomfortable feeling, when you know you're slowly drifting away from them. You'll miss them, hopefully they think about you like you always thought about them. Till you're just a faded memory. Then you suddenly disappear out of their lives. It hurts._

_Though we might be in different worlds, different times or __something like that. You will always have a place with me. I won't forget all of the memories we made, through all the weirdness and happiness, I will not, I refuse to forget. Two__of the hardest things are saying hello for the first time, and goodbye for the last time. Why __can't we get all the people together in the world that we really like and then just stay together? I guess that wouldn't work. Someone would leave. Someone always leaves. E__motions ran through my head, I found myself wishing I was dead, all because I was moving away, I knew I would never see you another day. __Then we would have to say good-bye. I hate good-byes. I know what I need. I need more hellos.__The hardest part of any friendship is when it's time to say goodbye. As much as we might like things to stay the same, change is an inevitable part of life. The universe may seem huge and the rift between friends on opposite side of the world may seem a great distance.__ T__here is a secret that only real friends know, and it is this. All the mountains and valleys in the world cannot separate friends whose hearts are as one._

_Writing this letter has been extremely difficult for me because I hate saying goodbye. I __will miss you more than anything. Thank you for never giving up on me. Thank you for accepting me without even knowing me. You are the grandpa I always wished I had. Though our path may change as life goes along, but the bond between us remains ever strong. Some people leave our lives unexpectedly, we hold on to the memories, and spend the rest of our lives searching for little reminders of them. Please always remember me Grandpa. __How, what and why the painful part of our relationship happened doesn't matter anymore. __Though it's only been a short while I've never had a friend like you, but soon I will be leaving you, and I don't know what to do__, y__our love and understanding__, h__ave brought me a new__. __I am so glad that I met you, although our acquaintance wasn't long, you have made a big impact in my life, and it is thanks to you, why I remain strong, your friendship means the world. __Those aren't enough and will never be enough to erase the beautiful parts. I will love you, unconditionally always. I am proud of what we shared, I am proud of being your friend. _

_I am so grateful that we developed a close friendship. It was a real privilege for me to be able to see the person inside your shell. It is a beautiful shell by the way, but, the person in side is more beautiful. I can't believe it's time for me to leave already. I know I'll never forget you or the times we spent together. It seems like we have shared so much and you have given me more than I could ever ask for. I loved getting your hugs. __Firstly, thank you for the memories, and for allowing me to be a small part of your life. I know we went our separate ways, but I won't be able to forget anything about you. You were so nice to me when we first met. _

_And now I'll get to the reason as to why I'm writing this letter to you. It's time for me to leave. I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure when or if I'll ever get back so this might be the last thing you'll hear from me. I'm not good at this 'saying goodbye' thing so if this is the last words I'll ever give you, I just want you to know that I think you're a wonderful person and a good friend. __  
__ I hope I'll see you again. Thank you for taking me in the way you did. I love you Grandpa, you and Yugi are my true family and I thank you for it. _

_Farewell grandpa, God knows when we shall meet again._

_From _

_Cassie Blake_

Cassie, thank you for the wonderful memories. You will be dearly missed. First we lost Atem, now we lost you. I hope you don't forget any of us.


	26. Aftermath

**Kat:** So yeah the second to last chapter. . i dont know when i'll post the last chapter. :/ still working on it. So yeah if it's not posted quick enough for you im sorry now. Just dont hate me for it.

* * *

Two years have passed sense Cassie left. Everyone has gone back to their normal lives for the most part. She chose to graduate with her class, but it also caused her to have a lot of extra credits that most colleges have decided that they will not accept. Cassie missed all of the friends that she made, and everyone who met her missed her also. A lot has changed in the last 2 years, for everyone.

But one day that all changed. But will that be for the good or bad of the world.

Cassie's POV

_I'm just glad today is over_ I thought.

I just graduated High school and now its off to several years of college. Honestly, I wonder how Yugi and everyone else is doing. I didn't really miss Tea, theres still something about her that just pisses the shit out of me. I was sitting in my room when I see a bright light. There was something about that light that's familiar.

"Hello Cassie Blake."

"Ma'at." I said, shocked. "I'm honored by your presence yet again."

"It is nice to see you too my child."

"What brings you here today?"

"Would you like to see your friends again?"

"What?" My eyes widened. "I can see them again. How, but why?"

I couldn't find the words to explain how I felt about it or why I would be brought back to their world. She could see it in my eyes.

"Yes Cassie. Horakthy believes that you should be able to visit your friends every 2 to three years, only for one day. Unless something major happens and there is legit reason for your presence in that world."

"Damn it. I never thought I would get to see them all again. Fuck." I paused. "Shit. Sorry for the language."

"Its okay." She laughed a little. "I do not blame you. You leave in 2 hours."

Two hours pass and im back to Yugi's world. It you know, only took two years to get back here. At least this time I was sent back with a watch.

_2:34pm_ it said. _Cool about an hour till they will be here_. I thought standing outside Yugi's place, which also served as a game company Grandpa owned.

"Welcome to Kame Game." Grandpa said as I walked in.

"Hi." I tried to disguise my voice, but it sounded like shit

"Just ask me if you need anything." He said walking out of the room.

I started looking at one of the shelves, kinda empty. Guess either a rush happened or he cant afford things anymore. He comes out a minute later with a box and sets it by me. He starts placing some items on the shelf, but one shelf he couldn't reach. I placed the item on the shelf just the way he likes it. Despite it being 2 years, I still remember how he likes things in his shop.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem"

"No, it cant be?" I turned to look at him

"What is it?"

"You, you remind me of someone I know."

"I do?" I lied

"Yes. But no. it cant be. She left years ago."

"Hi grandpa I smiled.

"Cas… Cassie Blake?" I felt I tear go down my face

"Yeah. It really is me."

Grandpa hugs me. I couldn't help feel that he still loves me and I knew that he was grateful to see me again. It was really nice to see him again.

"But how?" He finally manages to ask.

"The Egyptian Gods believe that I should be able to come here every few years."

I left out the part where I could come back in the cast of an extreme emergency because I thought they might end up doing something stupid just to see me again.

3:15 my watch said.

"Everyone will be home soon, they'll be happy to see you. You know where to go."

"Thanks Grandpa." I walked past him to get upstairs.

This was going to be fun seeing them. I hear the door open a few minutes later and a bunch of footsteps on the stairs. I was lying on the couch with my feet hanging over the edge when they walked in.

"I think someone broke into your house when gramps wasn't looking." Joey said.

It was hard to not laugh and give myself away. I lifted a hand up and started waiving at them.

"ummmm?" Tristan said.

"Who is it?" Yugi said.

"Seriously? Im gone for 2 years and you guys already forgot about me?" I said

"That voice…. It… It cant be?" I sat up

"Hai people"

"Oh shit. Cassie" Tristan said

I was attacked, well more smothered in hugs. So worth coming back to see these people. Someone was definitely crying and it was not me.

"How but?" Yugi asked.

"Egyptian Gods." I sighed

"You should come to graduation tonight." Tristan said

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said

"Crap we have to be back at school in half an hour." Joey said.

"Wait Joey's actually graduating?" I said trying not to laugh

"Yes. I actually am." I fell on the floor laughing.

That night at graduation was fun, besides the fact that it was really cold out. Joey and Tristan's parents didn't even show up. I felt bad, but when their names were called I cheered for them. It's a dick move that they didn't show up. At least they have friends who care.

"Im proud of you guys." I said hugging them

"Aww thank you" Yugi said.

"When did you graduate Cassie?" Grandpa asked.

"A few hours before I showed up here."

"Aww we missed your graduation." Yugi said

"Aww man we did." Joey said

"Its okay. I knew you were all there in spirit."

Apparently every except for me was going to a graduation party. I felt really left out. No one told me about a party. Except the party was at Yugi's place.

"Next time tell me you're having a party here. Make me feel left out."

"Sorry. Didn't mean too."

"I didn't even get a graduation party or anything like that. My mom didn't even care that I graduated."

"Than this will make it up for you." Joey said hugging me.

"I've got an idea." Duke said

"Do I want to know?" I said

"Spin the bottle/ truth or dare"

We managed to find a glass bottle to use. It only took like an hour to find it. But that means one less hour I have to spend with everyone.

"I say Cassie starts." Duke said.

"Ugh fine."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, whoever it lands on you have to kiss them."

I spinned the bottle, freaking out on who it would land it. It started to slow down a few moments later. It finally stops, crap it landed on Joey.

"Shit." I said

My luck just sucks. The quicker I do it, the quicker it will be done. I get up, walk over and just did it. But when I was about to back off, he kissed me back.

"Whoa keep it clean." Tristan said

"He started it." I bitched. "He kissed back."

"Nope." Joey said

We did a few more rounds before we stopped. Well, grandpa walked in on us, but we kept it relatively clean. We decided to watch a few movies and try to stay up all night. The first Pokémon movie, Inception, Star Trek, X-Men, and a handful of other movies we decided on.

We didn't stay awake very long, kinda crashed around 5 am in the middle of Star Trek. I was the first to wake up, it was already 2pm.

"Cool I only have a few minutes left here."

"Ugh, Cassie why are you up already?" Tristan muttered.

"Guys wake up."

It took a few minutes to get everyone else in the room up. Not to mention almost getting punched in the face by Joey, being groped by Duke and screamed at by Yugi. I ran down stairs to get grandpa.

"Grandpa?" I walked into the room

"Yes Cassie?"

"Its.." I sighed trying to find the words. "Its time."

"Okay. I'll be up in a minute."

Once everyone was up stars, just kinda staring at me. I have no idea what to say to everyone, though this is the second time I've had to leave them.

"Im so sorry about this, once again I have to return to my world."

"What?" Joey whined

"Why?" Duke said

"Im only able to travel to your world every few years, but only for one day. I hate this."

"That's messed." Tristan said

"I know, I find it messed too Tristan. But that's the order of things. If I could I would stay here, but it would screw up the distortion of reality or some shit like that."

"How much time do you have left now?" Yugi asked

"Minutes" I looked at my watch, but broke down crying. "Im so sorry."

"No, don't be sorry Cassie. I know im just glad to know you're okay every time you come here." Grandpa said

Ma'at appeared and returned me to my world. I did not know if or when I would see them again. I know I just left but I would if I could stay in their world, I have nothing in my world worth keeping or wanting.

Over the next year I finished my first year of college, the school I went to considered it my second year because of all the extra credits I had. School just sucked, I knew no one in any class I took, all the friends I made in high school transferred out of state, and so I was left pretty much alone. I didn't really talk to anyone in any class. It didn't matter what class I was in, no one talked to me, even if I tried talking to them. That's in every one of the 12 total classes I took.

When it comes to my own mom, she was never really around. She was always working; long and I mean long hours. Even on weekends she was working on extra stuff. Yet again that leaves me alone. Whenever I asked her to do something with me she just told me to go call one of my friends. It's like she doesn't even care anymore. My dad died when I was a kid. I don't really remember him.

Despite doing well in college, my depression started coming back. Sense my dad died, it's been under control, with the occasional attack. Now, its always there. No one seems to really care.

I kinda wished something would happen so I could return. I have nothing here in my world that is worth it. I miss all of my friends in the other world.

"Cassie?"

"Ma'at?" Its only been a year why is she here?

"You are needed in Yugi's world. "

"Why? Its only been a year sense I was last there? Did something happen?"

"Yes. We as gods have the ability to see a few days into the future in case we have to bring someone from another world to another. Today that is the case for you."

"Oh my god, what the hell's going on?"

"You will see when you return. We have to leave now."

I don't remember returning to their world, but I do remember someone shaking me. It was Joey and I was outside Yugi's place.

"Joey I almost punched you in the face for that."

"Sorry but look."

He pointed towards Yugi's place. A gurney was being pulled out of the house. What happened? Who's been killed? Is this why I'm back.

"Wha? What happened Joey?"

"Its Yugi and Grandpa. They…"

"Oh shit." I put a hand over my mouth. "What happened Joey?"

"Someone broke in and shot them." Joey started to cry.

"Oh my god." I hugged Joey, crying also.

A police officer came over and asked us if we knew the people who lived here and if we were willing to go down to the station and answer a few questions. We said yes.

"Cassie Blake what do you know about what happened." The officer asked

"Joey called me saying that I should get over to Yugi's place a.s.a.p. because something happened and when I did he said that someone broke in and killed everyone in the house."

"Is this true Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, last question. Where were both of you around 10AM."

"I was home cleaning."

"I was walking over to Yugi's place."

"Okay, you both can leave now."

"Oh my god." I looked at Joey after we got outside.

"I hated that."

"I never want to be there again."

"With you on that. Im going to hate the funeral."

"God. Don't remind me. Im gone for a year and shit starts getting weird again"

"There you are." Tristan said. "Cassie? What are you doing here."

"Nice to see you too Tristan."

"Its Yugi and his Gramps. They are umm."

"What? Why is their house cut off like that."

"They were killed." I spat.

"WHAT?" Tristan said

"Yeah. That's why I was brought back here. And if I find who did it I will beat the living shit out of them."

"damn. I had no idea."

One week pass and today is the funeral for Yugi and Grandpa. We managed to have the money, found a space to bury them and a pastor. I didn't know how religious they were but, it works. Kaiba was surprisingly nice enough to help, but just a little. The pastor asked Joey, Tristan and I to give a little speech during the get together after the burial.

Sitting through the burial was difficult. We're all losing friends. Only a handful of people showed up besides Tristan, Duke, Joey and I. Tea told us she didn't give a shit about this and wasn't going to come. Arthur, Rebecca, Mokuba and Pegasus showed up. Everyone was shocked to see that Pegasus showed up. He claimed he was showing his respects to them.

3rd person POV

Three days pass and Cassie had to return to her world. Though she just returned today, she went out roaming the town. She couldn't stand being at home right now, not after the loss of 2 of her closest friends. It took her till 9pm to decide to return home. She was crossing one of the major streets 2 blocks from her house when she was hit by a car. Cassie did not survive the collision.

During the investigation, the driver was convicted of manslaughter. He will spend the next 7 years in jail, 3000 dollar fine and 150 hours of community service. Many people do not believe justice was served for the girl named Cassie Blake.

No one even bothered to show up to her funeral. Not even her own mother. Many people believe her mother didn't even knows that she died because she works so much. Well except for Ma'at. Its kind of, well more of an understatement, a handful of the Egyptian Gods appeared. All of them are and forever grateful for what she did, though all of them did not show up.

"Is there any way we could bring her back?" Ra asked looking over Cassie's grave

"Ra, you know just as well as us or any human for that matter, we cant do that. It would severely destroy the fabric of space and time." Ma'at said

"Her tombstone deserves to be better. She did help save a world" Isis said.

"Yes. I also agree." Horakthy said

Horakthy changed the tombstone to say 'Cassie Blake, helped save the world from the return of the Shadow Games'. Pictures of three God cards, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra were also placed on the tombstone. All the gods who appeared at her grave agreed that despite her being dead, she deserves to have some protection like the Egyptian Kings.

* * *

**Kat:** Sorry for the partial depressing chapter. Please dont hate me for it. .


	27. SOPA Warning Please read

Sorry my fellow readers, but you should know this. The actual chapter for this story will be posted at a later unknown date

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818

MetTheRealWorld


End file.
